


La Flamme Vacillante au Cœur de la Nuit

by Chibi_Jing



Series: La Flamme Vacillante au Cœur de la Nuit [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fights, Hostage Situations, Love, Magic, Pregnancy, Sex, Torture, Travel, scientific experiments
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette histoire propose une romance entre la Lectrice et Ardyn. Elle est contemporaine de la timeline du jeu et de Kingsglaive.On y suit les aventures de la cousine de Noctis qui, après avoir été enlevée par le Niflheim, va vivre une romance compliquée avec Ardyn jusqu'au retour du Roi Elu qui accomplira la prophétie.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ NSFW / [Terminé]
> 
> L’épilogue conclut la fanfic mais est une histoire à part entière qui peut se lire presque indépendamment.
> 
> 47 318 words, 17 chapters + Epilogue “Aurora’s journey” 23 079 words, 10 chapters – created june 2017

L’explosion déchira le calme de la soirée dans un grondement menaçant.

L’armée impériale avait eu vent de la sortie du prince Noctis d’Insomnia, et profita du retard du convoi royal pour l’attaquer. Bien que le prince fût accompagné d’une solide escorte, l’attaque surprise joua en la défaveur des Lucisiens qui se retrouvèrent submergés.

Malgré la fougue de ses 15 ans, Noctis peinait à lutter contre les hordes de soldats magitech toujours plus nombreuses. Et alors qu’il se croyait perdu, un soldat plus massif que les autres fondant sur lui, une jeune femme se jeta sur lui pour prendre le coup à sa place.

 

Noctis hurla votre nom une fois qu’il eut relevé la tête.

Suite à la confrontation, vous êtes tombée à terre, blessée par le soldat magitech. Mais vous vous relevez aussitôt, du sang perlant le long de votre bras. Vous saisissez de nouveaux les éventails acérés avec lesquels vous avez coutume d’affronter soldats et daemons et criez :

 

« Va-t’en Noctis ! »

 

« Mais… » commença Noctis.

 

« Fuis, ne discute pas ! Sauve-toi ! » pressez-vous.

 

Sachant que le temps manquait, Noctis suivit à contrecœur vos conseils et profita d’une percée dans les rangs ennemis pour quitter le lieu de la bataille.

 

« … Bien… » murmurez-vous.

 

Vous saviez que vous ne tiendriez pas le coup face aux soldats impériaux. Mais vous aviez protégé votre cousin, ce qui était le principal : la destinée du futur Roi Elu dépasse toutes les considérations humaines.

Cependant, vous ne comptiez pas vous rendre facilement : vous aussi faites partie de la famille royale du Lucis et si vous n’êtes pas capable d’utiliser l’Arsenal Fantôme, vous vous êtes entrainée à devenir une redoutable combattante pour protéger votre cousin.

Alors que votre blessure vous faisait souffrir, vous vous jetâtes dans la mêlée afin de couvrir la fuite de Noctis, persuadée que vous ne le reverriez jamais. Vous vous battîtes comme une lionne mais les soldats étaient trop nombreux. Alors que vous croyiez votre dernière heure arrivée, un général impérial stoppa les soldats :

 

« Ne la tuez pas. Elle pourra servir à l’Empereur. »

 

Ce furent les derniers mots que vous entendîtes avant de sombrer dans le noir.

 

 

Lorsque vous reprîtes connaissance, le vaisseau magitech arrivait à Gralea, la capitale impériale. Entravée par des menottes, vous étiez escortée au cœur de la ville par des soldats pendant que le général qui avait ordonné aux troupes magitech de ne pas vous tuer se vantait :

 

« Un membre de la famille royale ! Cela fera plaisir à notre Empereur ! Il pourra certainement s’en servir pour le conflit qui nous oppose à ces maudits Lucisiens ! Et ça pourra être utile pour une future promotion… »

 

Tandis qu’il divaguait, votre regard étudiait l’environnement, la tête toujours cotonneuse du fait de vos blessures.

 

Et c’est alors que vous le vîtes.

 

Dans le couloir face à vous un homme se dirigeait vers votre petit groupe. Plutôt grand, coiffé d’un chapeau qui masquait à peine sa chevelure d’un pourpre délicat, il semblait s’avancer vers vous inexorablement. Alors qu’il n’était qu’à quelques mètres, vous eûtes le sentiment que votre trajet durait une éternité. Finalement lorsque vous vous croisâtes, l’homme vous lança un regard enivrant de ses yeux dorés semblant pénétrer votre âme. Bien que cet instant ne dura qu’un dixième de seconde, il semblait que le temps avait ralenti et que quelque chose s’était découvert dans votre cœur. Puis, l’homme s’éloigna sans rien dire avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 

Vous n’eûtes pas le temps d’essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer : les soldats vous entrainaient déjà vers la cellule où ils vous garderaient prisonnière en attendant de décider de votre sort.

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière vous, vous entraperçûtes le regard menaçant d’un homme au crâne dégarni se poser sur vous.

 

« Elle fera un parfait sujet d’étude… » grimaça Verstael.


	2. Déracinée

Une forte lumière blanche.

Eblouissante. Pure.

Puis, dans le tableau immaculé, des formes commencent à se dessiner.

 

Vous distinguez un bâtiment blanc et majestueux s’élevant vers le ciel. La Citadelle d’Insomnia. Le siège du pouvoir du royaume du Lucis. Le building est si haut qu’il semble vous écraser complètement.

Une main rassurante se pose sur votre frêle épaule d’enfant :

 

« Il est temps d’y aller… » vous dit Regis, le roi du Lucis.

 

« … » vous ne pouvez qu’approuver en silence.

 

Le ciel est dégagé et magnifique. Les doux rayons du soleil hivernal semblent vous endormir alors que vous marchez en direction du funérarium de la capitale. Devant le bâtiment décoré de colonnes de marbre ouvragées, une femme vous attend, attristée :

 

« Ma pauvre enfant, je suis tellement désolée. »

 

Vous reconnaissez Aulea, l’épouse de Regis. Elle tend ses mains dans votre direction pour vous accompagner à l’intérieur.

Vous ne dites rien de toute la cérémonie. Les gens défilent devant vous telles des silhouettes informes. Vous prêtez à peine l’oreille aux conversations autour de vous : « Quelle tristesse, il était encore si jeune… » « D’abord sa femme il y a cinq ans et maintenant lui… » « Qu’il doit être pénible pour le roi de perdre son jeune frère… » « Maudits impériaux, est-il donc impossible de les stopper ? ».

La journée vous sembla être à la fois la plus longue de votre vie mais aussi la plus courte. Sans vous en apercevoir, l’enterrement était terminé et vous étiez de nouveau devant la Citadelle brillant de mille feux sous le manteau de la nuit.

Dans le hall du bâtiment, Regis et Aulea vous regardent l’air concerné. Puis, le roi s’avance vers vous :

 

« Tu n’as pas à t’en faire. Nous allons veiller sur toi. Tu es ma nièce adorée et je veillerai à ce que tu ne manques de rien. »

 

Derrière Regis, Aulea approuve d’un signe de la tête en vous souriant.

 

« Tu es ici chez toi. » ajoute Regis.

 

Soudain, la situation vous frappe de plein fouet : votre père est mort. Votre père, tué par des impériaux. Et vous n’avez jamais connu votre mère… les émotions se bousculent, se font trop fortes, et vous sortez finalement de votre mutisme en réalisant la situation :

 

« Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ? » criez-vous. « Je suis toute seule ! Je n’ai plus personne ! Je… je… ». Les sanglots vous empêchent de continuer.

 

Agenouillé devant vous, Regis vous prend dans ses bras :

 

« Du calme mon enfant. Tu n’es pas seule. Tu ne le seras jamais. »

 

***

 

« C’est toi le chat ! »

 

« Hé, c’est pas juste ! » proteste Noctis.

 

Vous voilà à présent dans les jardins de la Citadelle six ans plus tard. Du haut de vos 12 ans, vous avez certainement mieux à faire que de jouer avec votre cousin de 5 ans et pourtant vous voilà à courir à travers les bosquets, essayant de semer le jeune prince. Puis, vous décidez de vous engouffrer à l’intérieur du bâtiment par une porte ouverte.

 

« C’est de la triche ! » crie Noctis.

 

Amusée, vous vous retournez régulièrement pour vérifier qu’il est toujours derrière vous, ralentissant volontairement votre foulée pour lui laisser une chance.

 

« Attrape-moi si tu peux ! » lui lancez-vous.

 

« Je vais t’avoir ! » dit Noctis en tendant le bras dans votre direction.

 

« Mais qu’est-ce que… Aïe ! »

 

Alors que vous étiez concentrée sur votre cousin, vous n’avez pas vu arriver l’un des serviteurs et lui êtes rentrée dedans, faisant tomber le matériel que le pauvre homme transportait dans un fracas épouvantable. Dans son mouvement Noctis incapable de s’arrêter se heurte contre vous, vous déséquilibrant sur le serviteur et tous trois tombant à la renverse sur le luxueux tapis.

 

« Aïeuh… »

 

« Excusez-moi… » bafouillez-vous.

 

« Ce… ce n’est rien… » répond poliment le serviteur.

 

Vous sentez alors une petite main se poser sur votre dos.

 

« C’est toi le chat maintenant ! » annonce tout fièrement Noctis.

 

Alors que vous vous apprêtez à contester, une voix grave retentit dans tout le couloir :

 

« Maintenant, ça suffit. »

 

Noctis et vous perdez instantanément votre sourire : Regis s’avance vers vous, l’air réprobateur.

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-il au pauvre serviteur qui acquiesce de la tête avant de s’éclipser.

 

Le roi vous regarde durement pendant que vous vous relevez. Puis, il laisse échapper dans un soupir :

 

« Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ? Vous ne devez pas jouer n’importe où. Tu es la plus âgée, je pensais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour éviter ce genre d’incident. » dit-il en vous regardant.

 

« Je suis désolée. » dites-vous en baissant les yeux.

 

Regis continue de vous scruter d’un regard accusateur. Puis, il se détend, ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un soupir avant d’ajouter :

 

« Ça ira pour cette fois. Noctis, viens avec moi s’il-te-plait. »

 

Un peu inquiet, le jeune prince s’avance vers son père, non sans vous lancer un regard. Alors que le père et le fils s’éloignent de vous, Regis vous adresse un dernier conseil :

 

« Tu ferais bien de peaufiner ton entrainement pendant notre absence. Tes techniques de combat peuvent encore certainement s’améliorer. »

 

 

La douce brise de la soirée apaise votre colère. Vous n’y arrivez toujours pas.

Suivant les conseils de votre oncle, vous vous êtes entrainée toute l’après-midi avec Cor Leonis au maniement de vos armes de prédilection : des éventails tranchants comme des lames de rasoir. Mais vous ne parvenez toujours pas à invoquer l’Arsenal Fantôme.

C’était comme si quelque chose d’étrange en vous empêchait cette collection d’épées d’apparaitre. Pourtant, les membres de la lignée royale Lucis Caelum possèdent tous cette faculté. Votre père en disposait également. Mais pas vous.

« Qu’est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? » pensez-vous.

 

C’est alors que vous entendez de l’agitation. Curieuse, vous vous dirigez vers la source du bruit en captant d’étranges conversations sur le chemin « Vous avez entendu ? » « Oui, il parait que c’est lui ! » « Je ne peux pas le croire… » « C’est incroyable, les Dieux se sont manifestés ! ».

Passant à travers la foule des nombreux serviteurs, vous arrivez à l’entrée de la Citadelle. En bas des escaliers, Regis s’avance vers vous, portant un Noctis endormi dans ses bras. Quelque chose semble le contrarier, mais vous n’osez pas l’interroger lorsqu’il passe devant vous.

 

Ce n’est que plus tard que vous comprenez. Les Dieux ont fait leur choix. Et Noctis sera le Roi Elu.

 

***

 

Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis que Noctis a été choisi. Afin de protéger le futur Roi Elu, vous avez redoublé d’effort pour votre entrainement. Vous maniez à présent les éventails à la perfection, les faisant danser dans les airs selon votre volonté. Mais toujours pas d’Arsenal Fantôme.

Alors que vous répétez vos mouvements dans le jardin, un jeune garçon vous observe avec attention. Puis il finit par se lancer et vous adresse la parole :

 

« J’aime beaucoup votre technique de combat. »

 

« Merci, Gladiolus. » lui répondez-vous.

 

« Je suis plutôt du genre à manier des épées lourdes, mais j’aimerai bien que vous m’appreniez deux-trois trucs à l’occasion ! »

 

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! »

 

« Hé hé ! Comme ça je serai un Bouclier du Roi super efficace pour protéger Noctis ! »

 

Vous souriez à Gladiolus. Fils de Clarus Amicitia, un ami proche de Regis, en tant que membre de la Garde Royale le rôle de Gladiolus est de protéger Noctis quoi qu’il arrive.

 

« Le Prince est entre de bonnes mains. » lui répondez-vous avec douceur et amusement.

 

Alors que Gladiolus fait le fier suite à votre compliment, votre discussion est brusquement interrompue : quelque chose de grave s’est produit.

Concernant Noctis.

 

Le cœur battant la chamade, vous courez à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de la Citadelle.

« Le prince a été attaqué… » « …de nombreux morts, c’est affreux… » «  Comment un daemon a-t-il pu causer de tels dommages ? » « …on ne peut pas encore se prononcer sur son état… »

De nombreux morts ? Un état critique ? Non, non, non ! Vous refusez de croire qu’il a pu arriver quelque chose à Noctis.

Vous continuez à courir, le souffle court, les pensées négatives se succédant à une vitesse faramineuse dans votre esprit. Et si… ? Non, il ne faut pas envisager le pire !

« J’arrive Noctis ! » pensez-vous. « J’arrive ! Alors attends, ne pars pas ! »

Vous continuez à courir, mais le couloir semble infini. Réellement. Les murs se distordent, le plafond s’éloigne, vos pas s’enfoncent dans la moquette duveteuse de la Citadelle qui se transforme en mélasse dont vous ne pouvez vous extraire. Vous continuez à courir, mais vous n’avancez plus. _« Noctis ! »_. Vous tendez la main devant vous pour essayer de vous accrocher mais vous continuez à tomber.

 

« NOCTIS !!! »

 

 

« Inutile de crier, c’est fort déplaisant. »

 

Lorsque vous ouvrez les yeux, vous retrouvez le décor froid du laboratoire de recherche de Gralea. Devant vous se tiennent des hommes en blouses blanches prenant des notes. Les larmes et la sueur embuant vos yeux vous empêchent de distinguer leurs visages, mais vous reconnaissez celui qui vient de vous adresser la parole : Verstael Besithia, le directeur des recherches sur la technologie magitech de l’Empire.

 

« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on va bien pouvoir essayer cette fois ? »

 

Pendant qu’il réfléchit, vous tournez péniblement la tête sur la gauche : un soldat magitech vous tient en joue avec un fusil monté d’une baïonnette. Lorsque vous baissez les yeux sur votre corps, vous distinguez les lambeaux de la tunique dont les chercheurs vous ont affublée, ainsi que de nombreuses traces de sang et de brûlure. Vous vous souvenez…

 

Une fois de plus, ils sont venus tester votre résistance, et la douleur vous a fait perdre connaissance. C’est un véritable enfer. Chaque jour de nouvelles méthodes de torture pour éprouver votre corps. Chaque jour Verstael et sa clique de scientifiques viennent se repaitre du spectacle que vous leur offrez. Chaque jour vous vous sentez un peu plus humiliée. Plus faible. La douleur devient de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

Depuis que les négociations avec le Lucis pour vous échanger en contrepartie ont échoué, Verstael a pris possession de votre personne. Apparemment, Regis aurait refusé les termes des impériaux. Vous n’en voulez pas à votre oncle, vous savez que le bien du plus grand nombre passe avant votre propre bien-être. Vous êtes également persuadée que ça n’a pas dû être une décision facile pour lui. Mais il a fait son devoir de roi. A vous de tenir le choc face aux impériaux, même si votre volonté s’étiole de jour en jour.

 

« Ah ! Je sais ! » s’exclame soudain Verstael.

 

Il donne quelques indications aux scientifiques qui reviennent aussitôt avec des scalpels et des fioles de diverses couleurs. Puis, les chercheurs s’approchent de vous. Vous n’avez pas la force de riposter.

 

« Qu’attendez-vous ? Allez-y ! » grogne Verstael.

 

Les scientifiques s’emploient à pratiquer de fines incisions à divers endroits de votre corps. Les entailles sont ténues mais douloureuses. Vous vous tordez sous la souffrance.

 

« Dépêchez-vous enfin, avant que les plaies ne se referment ! »

 

En effet, vous pouvez déjà apercevoir de la fumée noirâtre s’échapper des blessures, la même fumée que celle créée par les daemons. La régénération de votre corps est toujours aussi pénible à supporter. Mais ce n’est rien comparé au liquide qui s’écoule à présent sur vos plaies, un poison affreusement violent qui se répand dans tout votre corps. Vous suffoquez, la toxine s’attaquant aux battements de votre cœur. Vous allez vous évanouir de nouveau. Ou peut-être même enfin mourir.

 

« Bien ! Je crois que ça suffira. »

 

Vous ne reconnaissez pas cette voix. Elle n’appartient ni à Verstael, ni à un des scientifiques. Elle sonne charmeuse et confiante, ce qui vous parait plus qu’inhabituel.

 

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Chancelier ! » répond Verstael.

 

_« Chancelier ? »_

 

« Bien sûr que ça l’est. Dois-je vous rappeler qui vous a permis de maitriser cette technologie ? »

 

« Je suis le directeur de ce programme de recherche, c’est à moi qu’il revient de décider quelles expériences mener ou non ! » s’énerve Verstael.

 

« Et moi je vous conseille de ne pas me défier d’avantage. Vous savez, un accident est si vite arrivé, il serait dommage que des informations compromettantes à votre encontre ne soient divulguées par mégarde… » continue le Chancelier sur un ton étonnamment détaché et amusé.

 

« Est-ce une menace ? »

 

« Plutôt une simple mise en garde. »

 

Vous ne comprenez pas exactement la scène qui se déroule devant vous. Mais le temps que Verstael et le Chancelier discutent, vous constatez que vos plaies se sont déjà toutes résorbées. Le sang s’est évaporé avec la fumée noire qui s’échappe de votre corps depuis que Verstael a mené ses expériences sur vous.

 

Comme si la fin de votre régénération lui avait envoyé un signal, vous découvrez que le Chancelier s’est rapproché de vous sans que vous ne vous en soyez rendue compte. Il se penche près de vous, paré d’un sourire au coin des lèvres. Son visage est si proche… vous vous rappelez. Le jour de votre arrivée. Le regard doré, les cheveux pourpres... et l’étrange sensation que vous ressentez en sa présence.

Sous les protestations de Verstael, le Chancelier glisse ses bras autour de vous pour vous soulever et vous sortir de l’enfer du laboratoire. A bout de force, vous finissez par vous évanouir dans ses bras.


	3. Ardyn

Un bruit mécanique vous sort de votre torpeur. Vous semblez vous élever en hauteur. Alors que vous ouvrez péniblement les yeux, vous comprenez que vous êtes dans un ascenseur, et toujours dans les bras de _cet_ homme.

Votre petite sieste vous a redonné suffisamment de forces pour que vous essayiez de vous débattre et de sortir de l’emprise du Chancelier. Alors que vous gesticulez pour gagner votre liberté, il baisse la tête vers vous et vous regarde, l’air plus amusé que jamais :

 

« Il est inutile de se débattre. »

 

En effet, vous êtes encore bien trop faible et le Chancelier vous tient étonnamment fermement. Vous stoppez vos mouvements et le fixez, le regard défiant. Il laisse échapper un petit rire face à votre réaction avant d’ajouter :

 

« Et puis où irais-tu ? En imaginant que tu sautes de mes bras et que tu quittes cet ascenseur, tout ce qui t’attend à l’extérieur c’est l’armée magitech. Alors à moins que tu ne disposes de ressources cachées, je te conseille de rester près de moi. »

 

 _Rester près de lui ?_ Après ce que vous avez subi dans les laboratoires de l’Empire, vous refusez d’être à nouveau sous la coupe de quelqu’un. Depuis votre arrivée à Gralea c’est votre première vraie chance de vous échapper, et vous comptez bien la saisir malgré les mises en garde du Chancelier.

 

« Lâchez-moi. » lui dites-vous.

 

« Je suppose que si tu as assez de force pour me parler sur ce ton tu es capable de marcher », répond calmement le Chancelier en vous déposant au sol, « mais rappelles-toi ce que je t’ai dit… »

 

L’ascenseur s’arrête enfin et ses portes s’ouvrent sur un long couloir dans lequel plusieurs soldats magitech patrouillent.

 

« Tu n’iras nulle part. »

 

Vous êtes bien obligée de vous rendre à l’évidence : Gralea est une ville militaire très organisée qu’il est facile de faire surveiller. Son fonctionnement est strictement encadré et il est extrêmement difficile d’en percer les défenses. De plus, vous semblez vous trouver dans un quartier plutôt huppé où habitent les hauts gradés de l’Empire, impliquant de très nombreuses troupes pour veiller sur ces têtes pensantes et ces bourgeois.

Il semblerait qu’il faille reporter l’évasion pour le moment. Vous percevez la frustration monter en vous alors que vous vous résignez.

Comme si le Chancelier lisait vos pensées, il vous donne une petite tape en bas du dos pour vous pousser à avancer :

 

« Eh oui, les ressources de l’Empire ne sont pas à prendre à la légère… » dit-il en parvenant à être à la fois désinvolte et menaçant.

 

Vous ne trouvez rien à répondre. Pour l’instant, il vous faut suivre cet homme dont vous ne savez rien, si ce n’est qu’il a assez d’entregent pour avoir le dessus sur un ponte de l’Empire tel que Verstael. Bien que l’idée vous déplaise à première vue, vous reconnaissez qu’il peut être utile de rester à ses côtés en attendant de trouver un meilleur plan.

 

Votre corps est encore endolori suite à la terrible séance d’expériences. Vos jambes vous portent à peine et vous faites de petits pas. Il est clair que dans cet état, vous n’avez aucune chance. Le Chancelier semble faire exprès de ne pas marcher trop vite pour rester à votre niveau.

Alors que vous progressez dans les hauteurs de la ville, vous passez par un balcon à l’architecture métallique disposant d’une large vitre offrant une vue imprenable sur la capitale impériale. Les rayons du soleil couchant baignent d’une lumière dorée l’impressionnant paysage qui s’offre à vous. La ville aux allures industrielles semble respirer paisiblement. Si vous n’étiez pas dans une situation si précaire, vous trouveriez certainement le spectacle magnifique.

 

« Ah, Gralea… L’Empire… » commence le Chancelier. « Une vraie ruche, remplie de petites abeilles travailleuses et obéissantes… Le rêve de tout dirigeant digne de ce nom ! »

 

Vous le regardez, perplexe, ne sachant quoi penser de sa réflexion. C’est à ce moment que l’énergie animant vos jambes vous fait défaut, vous conduisant à tomber en direction du Chancelier.

Dans la panique, vous vous raccrochez à lui en agrippant la manche de son manteau.

 

« Eh bien, je sais que mes histoires font de l’effet mais pas à ce point ! »

 

 _Cet homme ne prend-il donc jamais rien au sérieux ?_ Vous rougissez, gênée comme vous l’avez rarement été. Mais vos jambes refusent de vous permettre de vous éloigner.

Alors que vous faites de votre mieux pour dissimuler votre malaise et votre colère, le Chancelier vous prend par la taille :

 

« Nous y sommes presque. Tu ne vas pas me lâcher maintenant tout de même ? » et sans que vous n’ayez pu protester, il vous entraine dans un nouveau couloir.

 

Vous auriez presque préféré qu’il vous porte à nouveau, tant devoir marcher si proche de lui avec sa main sur votre hanche vous semble déplacé.

Finalement, vous arrivez devant une double porte richement décorée gardée par deux soldats magitech lourdement armés.

 

« Nous y voilà ! » dit-il en sortant une carte magnétique qu’il approche aussitôt d’un petit boitier à gauche de la porte.

 

Les deux battants coulissent et vous permettent de découvrir un appartement relativement sombre.

Le Chancelier qui se tenait derrière vous se penche pour vous murmurer au creux de l’oreille :

 

« Allez, entre… »

 

Soudain, vous êtes parcourue par un frisson d’effroi. Rien de bon ne vous est arrivé depuis que vous êtes en territoire impérial et le comportement de cet homme, tout comme ses appartements, ne vous inspirent aucune confiance.

Vous êtes comme tétanisée, refusant de franchir le seuil. Les sentiments se bousculent alors que vous repensez à l’attitude du Chancelier : comme il vous a prise dans ses bras, comme il a posé sa main sur votre hanche…

 

« …est-ce que vous comptez m’utiliser pour assouvir vos pulsions ? » demandez-vous la gorge nouée.

 

Vous levez craintivement la tête vers le Chancelier : il se redresse et vous adresse un regard rempli d’incompréhension, puis de vexation. Mais il reprend rapidement un air flegmatique avant de vous répondre :

 

« Si c’est ce qui t’effraie sois rassurée : je n’ai aucunement l’intention de te faire du mal. »

 

« Et qu’est-ce qui me garantit que vous dites la vérité ? »

 

« Absolument rien ma chère. Mais tu n’as tout simplement pas le choix. »

 

 

Les appartements du Chancelier sont à son image : étrangement loufoques, inquiétants et mystérieux.

Bien qu’il soit situé dans un beau quartier et composé de pièces spacieuses construites dans les matériaux les plus nobles, le logement ne dégage aucune atmosphère d’opulence. Les meubles sont peu nombreux comparé à la superficie, et si certains semblent être d’excellente facture, d’autres sont d’une banalité sans nom et semblent d’avantage avoir été placés là pour leur utilité que pour leur beauté.

Beaucoup d’éléments semblent dépareillés, comme si on avait rassemblé des objets sans liens les uns avec les autres au fil des années, donnant un côté intemporel à l’ensemble. Les grandes baies vitrées sont couvertes de rideaux empêchant la lumière du soleil d’illuminer complètement l’espace, le rendant sombre et lourd.

Pour autant, le lieu est plutôt bien entretenu : des piles de documents administratifs sont entassées çà et là mais ordonnées. Les bibliothèques sur lesquelles sont entassés de nombreux ouvrages ne montrent aucun laisser-aller, presque sans poussière et les livres sont rangés comme il se doit dans les rayonnages. Pas de vêtements qui trainent mais des couvertures bien pliées attendant d’être utilisées lors des rudes soirées d’hiver.

Si vous ne le saviez pas, vous ne diriez pas qu’un haut dirigeant impérial habite ses lieux au charme atemporel, semblant d’avantage servir de point de chute passager que d’un véritable chez-soi.

Alors que vous pénétrez dans la pièce principale qui semble servir à la fois de salon et de bureau, le Chancelier s’adresse à vous :

 

« Voilà ce que je te propose : j’ai quelques affaires à régler alors je vais te laisser. Comme ça, tu auras le temps de reprendre tes esprits. »

 

« Quoi ? » laissez-vous échapper, confuse.

 

« La salle de bain est à côté de la chambre sur la droite, » poursuit-il sans prêter attention à votre remarque, « ça te sera utile pour nettoyer tout ce sang sur toi. »

 

Vous suivez le mouvement de son bras désignant la chambre à coucher. Mais déjà, le Chancelier fait demi-tour et s’apprête à quitter les lieux.

 

« Attendez… »

 

« Oh, et ce n’est pas la peine d’essayer de sortir. Tout l’appartement est bouclé et les soldats ont pour ordre de ne laisser entrer que moi et surtout de ne laisser sortir personne. Alors ne tente rien d’imprudent en mon absence ! »

 

Sans que vous n’ayez le temps de réagir, les portes se referment sur le sourire amusé du Chancelier.

 

« Attendez ! »

 

Vous vous dirigez  vers les portes avec la volonté utopique de parvenir à les briser. Mais la réalité vous rattrape instantanément et vous ne pouvez que vous appuyer sur les battants, votre corps trop fatigué pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

 

« Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? » pensez-vous.

Vous avez l’impression de sortir d’une tempête. Tel une tornade, le Chancelier a balayé votre quotidien en un instant pour vous déposer dans un paysage complètement différent de ce que vous connaissiez. Et vous vous sentez dévastée, perdue.

« Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Vous repensez à votre maison, au Lucis, à Regis et à Noctis. Tout ça semble si loin, comme si vous aviez vécu dans une autre vie. Peut-être ne les reverrez-vous jamais.

« Pourquoi ? »

Vous avez tellement de questions à propos de cet homme qui est venu vous sauver des griffes des scientifiques pour mieux vous emprisonner ici.

Votre regard se baisse sur vos haillons : vous êtes dans un état exécrable. Le Chancelier a sûrement raison… vous vous relevez doucement et vous dirigez vers la chambre.

 

Un grand lit à baldaquin rutilant semble vous inviter à vous reposer. Mais vous décidez de vous changer malgré tout. Comme si la douche que vous prenez pouvait, en lavant votre corps de ses souillures, faire disparaitre toute trace des expériences menées sur vous, voire faire oublier complètement votre triste condition.

Un peu plus détendue après ce bref nettoyage, vous ouvrez machinalement les placards de la chambre pour trouver de quoi vous habiller. Les vêtements sont peu nombreux et ne vous laissent pas beaucoup de choix : vous attrapez une chemise blanc cassé bien trop grande pour vous et l’enfilez en guise de chemise de nuit.

Puis, vous vous laissez finalement tomber sur le lit bien apprêté, exténuée.

 

***

 

« Comment va-t-il ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Il se repose. Son état s’est stabilisé, mais il reste encore très faible. » répond Regis.

 

Vous vous approchez du lit où est allongé Noctis. Vous vous asseyez sur le tabouret et caressez délicatement son front. L’attaque du daemon a été redoutable et a laissé le prince dans un état léthargique.

 

« Accroche-toi Noctis… » lui murmurez-vous doucement.

 

« Je vais l’emmener à Tenebrae. »

 

« ? » Vous tournez la tête vers votre oncle.

 

« C’est le seul moyen de le soigner. Les pouvoirs de l’Oracle et le climat de la région l’aideront à remonter la pente. »

 

« Dans ce cas je veux vous accompagner. » répondez-vous spontanément. « Ce genre d’incident ne doit pas se reproduire. Je veux protéger Noctis. »

 

Regis vous regarde avec étonnement, puis vous adresse avec un sourire soulagé en acquiesçant :

 

« Merci. »

 

 

Vous voilà donc à Tenebrae.

Située sur l’autre continent, la nation de Tenebrae est depuis des temps immémoriaux la demeure des Oracles bénies des Dieux, capables de communiquer avec les Six et de soigner tous ceux contaminés par le Fléau des Etoiles.

La ville possède une architecture raffinée tout en courbes s’élevant gracieusement au milieu des fleurs bleues de Sylle. Regis, vous et Noctis logez au palais Fenestala, un château raffiné abritant la famille Nox Fleuret.

 

« Bienvenue à Tenebrae. » vous accueille chaleureusement la Reine Sylva.

 

« Je vous remercie de prendre soin de mes enfants. » répond poliment Regis.

 

« C’est un honneur de pouvoir aider le futur Roi Elu. » sourit Sylva. « Suivez-moi je vous prie. »

 

Vous pénétrez dans le palais baigné de lumière. Un peu plus loin dans le hall attendent une fille et un garçon ainsi qu’une très belle femme au teint clair et aux cheveux de jais.

 

« Je vous présente mes enfants : Ravus et Lunafreya. » dit Sylva.

 

« C’est un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer. » vous adresse Lunafreya dans une révérence distinguée.

 

« Bienvenue. » ajoute plus sèchement Ravus.

 

« Et voici Gentiana. »

 

La femme à la peau de porcelaine garde les yeux clos mais vous gratifie d’une révérence polie et d’un sourire raffiné.

 

« Pouvez-vous accompagner nos hôtes jusqu’à leurs appartements ? » demande Sylva.

 

Pendant que la Reine et Regis discutent, vous suivez Ravus et Lunafreya qui vous guident à travers l’immense demeure. Noctis étant encore faible et fatigué du voyage, vous l’installez dans son lit pour le laisser récupérer. Puis vous faites connaissance avec les enfants de Sylva : Lunafreya se trouve être douce et agréable, prête à tout pour aider Noctis. Ravus quant à lui se montre plus distant, du moins les premiers jours.

 

Vous restez plusieurs semaines à Tenebrae en compagnie de la famille Nox Fleuret. L’état de Noctis s’améliore de jour en jour et il semble nouer une relation très forte avec Lunafreya, qu’il a coutume d’appeler « Luna ». De votre côté, vous vous êtes rapprochée de Ravus.

Agé d’un an de plus que vous, le Prince de Tenebrae partage beaucoup de points communs avec votre quotidien : comme vous vous sentez responsable de Noctis, il s’efforce de prendre soin de Luna. Le destin du monde dépendra d’eux, et c’est votre devoir en tant qu’aînés de les protéger et de les guider.

A mesure que les jours passent, vous comprenez mieux le comportement de Ravus et pourquoi il semblait si renfrogné lors de votre première rencontre. Ce n’est qu’une carapace qui dissimule sa véritable nature bienveillante. Cela vous plait.

 

_« Des soldats impériaux ! »_

 

Ravus et vous discutez dans un coin du jardin au milieu des fleurs de Sylle. La nuit tombe et baigne le lieu d’une douce lueur.

 

_« Fuyez, dépêchez-vous ! »_

 

Ravus se tourne vers vous et vous tend une fleur. Il vous parle mais vous ne parvenez pas à l’entendre.

 

_« Roi Regis, aidez-nous ! »_

 

Les flashs se succèdent. Vous revoyez l’arrivée du Général Glauca à Tenebrae, et le sacrifice de Sylla pour protéger Ravus. Ravus…

 

_« Tu es la première personne à me comprendre… »_

 

Vous entendez ses mots à présent dans le jardin. Mais de nouveau le souvenir de cette nuit est chassé par les visions de ce jour funeste où l’Empire a attaqué le palais Fenestala.

Vous vous battez contre les soldats magitech pour couvrir votre fuite. Vous courez en compagnie de Regis, de Noctis et de Luna. Pour vous permettre de vous échapper, Luna lâche volontairement la main de Regis et reste en arrière, sous les pleurs de Noctis. Vous tournez la tête pour regarder en direction de la jeune fille, et apercevez Ravus au loin. Il vous regarde vous éloigner, perdu, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Votre cœur se serre.

 

« Je voudrais t’offrir cette fleur, en souvenir de notre rencontre. Tu es la première personne à me comprendre, je n’avais jamais ressenti ce sentiment auparavant… »

 

Votre cœur bat à tout rompre alors que Ravus se rapproche de vous et saisit vos mains…

 

 

Vous ouvrez brusquement les yeux.

La chambre de Gralea vous ramène instantanément à la réalité. Vous vous redressez sur le lit, encore émue par le souvenir de Tenebrae.

 

« Eh bien eh bien, quel sommeil mouvementé. »

 

Vous tournez la tête sur votre gauche : le Chancelier vous regarde depuis le fauteuil où il semble confortablement assis à savourer le spectacle de votre réveil.

 

« Je vois que tu t’es servie dans ma garde-robe… » ajoute-t-il en désignant la chemise que vous portez.

 

Vous commencez à baisser la tête pour regarder le vêtement mais vous vous interrompez aussitôt : cette fois, ça suffit. Vous ne le laisserez pas détourner la conversation ou esquiver vos questions.

 

« Je dois dire que… » commence-t-il.

 

« Maintenant ça suffit. »

 

Vous avez récupéré votre vigueur et lui coupez la parole avec aplomb.

 

« Je veux savoir. Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? »

 

Alors que le Chancelier ouvre la bouche pour vous répondre d’un air moqueur, vous ajoutez :

 

« Et n’essayez pas de m’embrouiller. Répondez à ma question. »

 

Il vous regarde en souriant, amusé par votre naïveté. Puis il ajoute comme si de rien n’était :

 

« Parce que tu es comme moi. »

 

Vous le regardez, dubitative, ne parvenant pas à déterminer si la réponse est une fantaisie supplémentaire ou bien une affirmation sérieuse.

 

« Comme… vous ? »

 

« Comme moi. Mais si tu le permets, je t’expliquerai tout cela en détail plus tard. C’est que tu as dormi bien plus que je ne le pensais et j’ai des affaires à régler. »

 

Le Chancelier se lève du fauteuil et se dirige vers la sortie. _Non, non, il ne va pas encore s’éclipser !_ Vous le suivez dans le salon :

 

« Attendez, Chancelier… »

 

« Appelle-moi Ardyn. » dit-il en vous souriant avant de vous laisser à nouveau seule.


	4. Bénédiction & Malédiction

Vous faites les cents pas dans le salon. Décidément, rien n’est simple avec le Chancelier… non, avec Ardyn.

Qu’a-t-il bien pu vouloir dire par « Comme moi » ? Qu’est-ce que vous pouvez bien avoir en commun ? Votre cerveau s’enflamme sous le poids des interrogations alors que la colère de l’incompréhension monte en vous.

 

« Roooh, il m’énerve !!! » criez-vous avant de vous laisser tomber dans le petit canapé rouge.

 

Votre pause est de courte durée. Malgré ce qu’Ardyn vous a dit, vous refusez de croire qu’il n’y a aucun moyen de vous échapper. Vous commencez donc à fouiller l’appartement de fond en comble.

 

« Tiens, il n’y a pas de cuisine… »

 

Vous ne l’aviez pas remarqué lors de votre arrivée, mais le lieu ne dispose d’aucun coin repas ni de garde-manger. « Etrange… bah, il doit se faire livrer ses repas ! » pensez-vous.

 

Après examen, le mécanisme de verrouillage de la porte d’entrée se trouve être totalement inaccessible, impossible de le tromper pour vous enfuir. Les fenêtres possèdent le même genre de fermetures que vous ne pouvez désactiver. Pas de grille d’aération utilisable, ni de trappe menant dans les combles. Tout est scrupuleusement bouclé.

 

« Pffff… Tout est fermé… » soupirez-vous. « Mais quitte à être bloquée ici, autant rendre ça utile ! »

 

Vous vous mettez à chercher dans les documents impériaux entassés sur le bureau. De cette façon, le jour où vous quitterez cet endroit vous aurez des informations utiles à ramener au Lucis. Peut-être même que ces papiers vous donneront des indices sur comment quitter Gralea.

 

« Tiens ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »

 

Alors que vous parcourez la bibliothèque de la chambre à la recherche de dossiers susceptibles de vous être utiles, vous remarquez un paquet rectangulaire posé sur la table de chevet. Il n’était pas là la première fois. Intriguée, vous vous approchez et saisissez la boîte vernie. Alors que vous l’ouvrez, vous découvrez ce qui s’apparente à une robe ainsi qu’un petit mot :

 

_« Je suis sûr que cette tenue t’ira beaucoup mieux que cette affreuse tunique de laboratoire. Ne m’en tiens pas rigueur si elle n’est pas tout à fait à ta taille, mais je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de prendre tes mensurations. »_

 

Le mot n’est pas signé mais son auteur ne fait aucun doute. Vous sentez le rouge vous monter aux joues rien qu’à l’idée qu’Ardyn puisse connaître vos mensurations. _Mais pourquoi a-t-il écrit une chose pareille ?!_

Secouant la tête pour reprendre vos esprits, vous sortez le vêtement de son paquet et l’examinez : il s’agit d’une robe blanche plutôt simple, mais vous pouvez sentir sur vos doigts la douceur du tissu attestant de la bonne facture de l’habit. Vous vous attendiez à quelque chose de plus tape-à-l’œil venant du Chancelier, mais la robe est étonnamment sobre.

Quelque chose en vous refuse d’enfiler le vêtement. Ce serait comme céder du terrain à cet homme. D’un autre côté, il serait ridicule de garder la chemise trop grande pour vous. Vous décidez donc d’essayer la robe, après tout, ça ne coûte rien…

Vous êtes agréablement surprise : malgré ce qu’indiquait le mot d’Ardyn, on croirait que la robe a été faite sur mesure. Les manches trois-quarts  s’arrêtent sur vos bras juste là où il faut, l’arc de cercle formé par le décolleté relie parfaitement vos deux épaules, la taille cintrée épouse élégamment les lignes de votre corps et le bas asymétrique dessine de jolis replis avec ses volants au-dessus de vos jambes.

 

Cela faisait un moment que vous n’aviez plus ressenti du bien-être : après les horreurs vécues dans les laboratoires, cette simple attention à votre égard se mue en une bouffée d’air frais plus qu’appréciable.

Sans réfléchir, vous vous mettez à tourner sur vous-même avec votre robe, laissant la corolle blanche dessiner des vagues tout autour de vous.

 

Alors que vous tournoyez avec légèreté et insouciance, vous entrapercevez une silhouette qui semble vous fixer. Votre sang ne fait qu’un tour et vous stoppez immédiatement votre mouvement.

Adossé au mur, les bras croisés, Ardyn vous regarde avec toujours son sourire au coin des lèvres.

 

_« Quand est-il entré ? Je ne l’ai pas entendu ! »_

 

Vous sentez de nouveau vos joues se teindre alors que vous vous tenez au milieu de la pièce, totalement à sa merci.

 

« Je suis ravi de constater qu’elle te plait. »

 

Difficile de jouer à celle qui refuse les cadeaux après le spectacle que vous venez de lui offrir.

 

« C’est toujours mieux qu’une chemise démodée. » lui répondez-vous.

 

Ardyn laisse échapper un petit rire. Vous profitez qu’il n’embraye pas sur autre chose :

 

« Maintenant, j’espère que vous allez répondre à mes questions. »

 

Sans vous quitter des yeux, Ardyn se redresse et vous désigne le canapé :

 

« Je t’en prie, assieds-toi. Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

 

Il semble enfin prendre votre conversation au sérieux. Vous vous installez donc sur le canapé alors qu’Ardyn reste debout devant vous, comme s’il allait vous jouer une pièce :

 

« Que sais-tu à propos des daemons ? »

 

« Si c’est encore une de vos entourloupes je… »

 

« C’est une vraie question. Alors, quelles connaissances as-tu de ces créatures ? »

 

Malgré l’étrangeté de son interrogation, il ne semble pas s’agir d’une de ses ruses. Vous réfléchissez donc à ce que vous avez appris sur les daemons jusqu’à présent.

 

« Ce sont des créatures qui vivent de nuit. Elles craignent les rayons du soleil et la lumière des sanctuaires. Elles sont difformes et agressives. »

 

Vous levez les yeux vers Ardyn comme un élève venant de réciter sa leçon attendant la note de son professeur. Il acquiesce et ajoute :

 

« En effet. Et sais-tu d’où proviennent les daemons ? »

 

« Ecoutez, vous avez promis de répondre à mes questions, pas de me faire subir un interrogatoire pour… »

 

Vous n’avez pas le temps de finir votre phrase qu’Ardyn est déjà sur vous. Il dépose ses deux bras sur le siège du canapé de part et d’autre de vos épaules, votre visage et le sien se retrouvant brusquement face à face. Votre regard se perd dans l’or de ses yeux l’espace d’un instant alors que ses cheveux frôlent votre figure, mais vous revenez vite à la réalité lorsque vous constatez qu’il a perdu son sourire et vous regarde avec impatience.

Ayant capté votre attention comme il le souhaitait, il se recule légèrement et saisit votre main.

 

« Puisqu’apparemment tu n’es pas du genre à suivre les longs discours, une démonstration sera la meilleure des explications. » dit-il tout en sortant une dague de son manteau.

 

Vous n’avez pas le temps de vous interroger sur ses motivations que déjà l’entaille dans la paume de votre main vous fait réagir.

 

« Aïe ! » laissez-vous échapper.

 

« Regarde bien. » vous commande Ardyn.

 

Comme dans les laboratoires, vous constatez que le sang s’écoule à peine de votre plaie et qu’il est rapidement remplacé par une fumée noirâtre s’élevant au-dessus de l’entaille. Petit à petit, vous voyez la blessure se refermer jusqu’à ce que toute trace visible disparaisse complètement.

 

« C’est de cet élément que sont composés les daemons. »

 

Vous relevez les yeux vers Ardyn qui se tient de nouveau debout face à vous. La révélation est si choquante que vous ne trouvez rien à dire.

 

« Vois-tu, cette fumée noire qui s’échappe de tes blessures est constituée de parasites qui ont muté et sont devenus sensibles à la lumière. »

 

Ardyn se déplace pendant qu’il vous parle, lançant ses bras dans les airs de façon exagérée comme s’il voulait être vu depuis le territoire d’Accordo.

 

« Habituellement, tout être vivant contaminé par ce parasite se transforme irrémédiablement en daemon. Mais il semblerait que ton cas soit différent… »

 

« Vous… » vous avez du mal à parler. « Vous voulez dire que les chercheurs ont volontairement implanté ce parasite dans mon corps ? Mais pourquoi ? Que gagnaient-ils à me changer en daemon ? »

 

Ardyn s’arrête devant vous, et poursuit en vous regardant de toute sa hauteur :

 

« Le contrôle. La puissance. Le parasite ne fait pas que transformer les humains en daemons. Il est aussi très utile pour créer, disons, une armée de soldats inaltérables et dociles. »

 

Vous commencez à relier les points dans votre esprit : les soldats magitech. Ce ne sont que des carcasses vides sans âmes. Des troupes que l’Empire peut envoyer batailler sans craindre de réels dommages collatéraux. Ils seraient créés à partir d’humains corrompus par ce fameux parasite ? Vous frissonnez devant une telle atrocité, tout en réalisant que vous avez probablement échappé de peu à ce triste sort.

Comme s’il anticipait votre question Ardyn ajoute :

 

« Dans ton cas il y a aussi la curiosité. Je crois que Verstael était désireux de connaître le résultat du croisement entre un membre de la lignée Lucis Caelum et le plasmodium. Il espérait sans doute créer un soldat plus puissant aux capacités nouvelles. »

 

« Mais ce n’est pas ce qui s’est passé, n’est-ce pas ? » dites-vous timidement.

 

« D’une certaine façon, si. Mais pas comme il l’espérait. »

 

Soudain, Ardyn semble s’adoucir. Il s’approche de vous et s’accroupit à votre niveau :

 

« Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça signifie ? »

 

« Quoi donc ? »

 

« Cette faculté à se régénérer quelle que soit la blessure. »

 

Vous faites un petit signe de tête de gauche à droite pour indiquer que vous ne savez pas.

 

« Cela veut dire que plus rien ne pourra t’atteindre. Si tu te coupes, l’entaille se referme. Si tu tombes malade, tu es immédiatement soignée. Si tes cellules montrent des signes de vieillissement, ils sont immédiatement supprimés. »

 

Ardyn apparait concerné par ce qu’il vous raconte. Puis il finit par prononcer _le_ mot :

 

« Tu es devenue immortelle. »

 

« …quoi ? » balbutiez-vous. « Ça veut dire que je suis devenue… invincible ? »

 _« Ça peut être utile, ce n’est pas si mal ! »_ pensez-vous.

 

Ardyn secoue la tête en soupirant :

 

« Oui. Mais ce n’est pas tout. Dorénavant, ton corps n’a plus besoin de ressources pour subsister. Tu n’auras plus faim, puisque tu n’as plus besoin de manger. Tu auras de moins en moins sommeil, ton corps s’habituant peu à peu à se réparer de lui-même en permanence. La douleur de la régénération se fera moins forte mais s’installera pour toujours au cœur de ton être. »

 

Votre visage se décompose au fur et à mesure qu’Ardyn énumère les tristes conditions d’une vie immortelle.

Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Vous ne voulez pas de cet avenir-là.

Vous vous levez brusquement et vous mettez à crier :

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces histoires ?! Une armée immortelle ?! Etre immortel ?! C’est n’importe quoi ! »

 

Ardyn se relève calmement tout en vous fixant.

 

« Ça n’a aucun sens ! Comment un parasite qui transforme des gens en daemons peut d’un seul coup décider qu’ils deviendront insensibles à quoi que ce soit ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! »

 

Alors que les émotions se bousculent dans tout votre être, Ardyn retire doucement une de ses mitaines. Puis, pendant que vous continuez à vous époumoner sur lui, il saisit de nouveau sa dague.

 

« Je savais que tu réagirais de cette façon. » dit-il tout en s’entaillant la paume de la main devant vous.

 

Vous vous stoppez net : de la blessure du Chancelier s’élève une fumée noire semblable à la vôtre, réparant quasi-instantanément la meurtrissure causée par la lame.

 

« Comment… »

 

« Je te l’ai dit. Toi et moi sommes pareils. »

 

***

 

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que vous avez eu cette discussion avec Ardyn, et vous réalisez à peine ce qu’elle implique.

 

D’après lui, vous ne vieillirez plus et conserverez votre apparence actuelle, celle d’une jeune femme de 22 ans.

 _« Tu peux manger si tu veux. Mais tu n’en as pas besoin. »_ vous a-t-il répondu lorsque vous vous êtes inquiétée de vos repas. Ardyn vous a précisé que vous pouviez vous faire livrer n’importe quel plat si vous le souhaitiez, ce que vous avez aussitôt fait. Mais une fois devant votre met préféré, vous vous êtes rendue à l’évidence : il ne vous faisait pas envie. Vous avez essayé d’en manger un morceau mais il vous a paru fade et artificiel.

 _« Tu n’as pas besoin de dormir non plus même si parfois, comme la nourriture, cela peut faciliter la régénération. »_ a-t-il ajouté. Là encore, votre calvaire ne faisait que commencer : chaque nuit se fait de plus en plus courte, à un point où vous ne dormez plus sans pour autant ressentir de fatigue.

 

Vous tournez en rond dans l’appartement, sans savoir ce que le Chancelier vous réserve. Lorsque vous lui avez demandé ce qu’il comptait faire de vous, il vous a juste adressé dans un sourire narquois _« Je suis en train de régler ce détail. En attendant, tu devrais t’habituer à ta nouvelle vie. »_.

 

Vous vous laissez tomber sur le matelas, les bras en croix. Vous fixez les tissus composant les drapés du lit à baldaquins au-dessus de vous.

Une goutte salée ruisselle le long de votre joue. Puis une autre. Et une troisième.

Vous pleurez à chaudes larmes, votre corps parcouru de sanglots. Votre vie vous a été volée en un éclair. Plus rien ne semble pouvoir vous atteindre. Isolée de votre environnement, vous restez seule, à contempler les draps immaculés du lit qui ne vous servira plus jamais.


	5. Une Nouvelle Résolution

La douce lueur du petit matin perce difficilement les rideaux de l’appartement du Chancelier. Les fins rayons du soleil levant réchauffent à peine votre peau refroidie par la nuit. Vous êtes encore restée éveillée.

Vous commencez à perdre le compte des jours et des nuits, tant le temps n’a plus de sens ni d’emprise sur vous. Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que vous attendez sur ce lit ? Vous ne sauriez le dire.

Les heures passent mais vous semblez figée. Vous repensez à votre vie au Lucis. A Regis, qui a toujours pris soin de vous. A Noctis et ses amis. Il vous manque. Est-ce que finalement il s’entend avec Gladiolus à présent ? Est-ce qu’Ignis a pu trouver la recette que Noctis voulait tant goûter à nouveau ? Est-ce que ce garçon blond a enfin osé lui adresser la parole ?

 

Vos pensées sont brusquement interrompues par un bruit dans le salon. Vous vous levez d’un bond et vous précipitez dans la pièce principale. Il se tient à nouveau devant vous. Ardyn.

 

« Eh bien, moi qui pensais adopter un chien je vois que c’est inutile avec un accueil pareil… »

 

Vous décidez d’ignorer complètement sa remarque moqueuse.

 

« Dites-moi ce que vous voulez. »

 

Il lève les yeux au ciel et commence sur un air distrait :

 

« J’adorerais pouvoir monter un Chocobo à nouveau, ses petites plumes glissant gracieusement dans le vent… »

 

« Qu’est-ce que vous attendez de moi. »

 

Ardyn abandonne son air détaché et vous regarde :

 

« Tu n’es pas d’humeur à ce que je vois. »

 

_Non, en effet._

 

« Bien ! Tu vas être ravie d’apprendre que j’ai de grands projets pour toi ! » dit-il en gesticulant plus que nécessaire.

 

« Je vous écoute. »

 

Constatant que ses provocations n’ont aucun effet sur vous, Ardyn poursuit sur un ton plus sobre :

 

« Félicitations, tu es officiellement engagée comme ma secrétaire personnelle et mon garde-du-corps ! »

 

Vous manquez de vous étouffer en entendant ces mots.

 

« Votre secrét… Pardon ? »

 

« Mais oui ! De cette façon tu pourras sortir d’ici et voir du pays en ma compagnie. Et puis il fallait bien que je te trouve quelque chose, ou sinon te garder ici avec moi deviendrait très suspect ! » dit-il en vous adressant un clin d’œil appuyé.

 

Cette allusion vous fait immédiatement rougir, mais vous ne vous démontez pas :

 

« Garde-du-corps ? Vraiment ? »

 

« Vois-tu, les plus hauts gradés ont l’immense privilège d’avoir de nombreuses personnes tentant de mettre fin à leurs jours, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais profiter du savoir-faire d’un membre de la Garde Royale… »

 

« Quand bien même vous n’en avez pas besoin ? » ajoutez-vous l’air réprobateur.

 

Un sourire se dessine au coin des lèvres d’Ardyn :

 

« Ça, ma chère, tu es la seule à le savoir. »

 

Vous avez pu le constater ce fameux jour : le Chancelier dispose des mêmes facultés de régénération que vous, ce qui le rend donc techniquement invulnérable. Pourtant, il a refusé de vous donner des explications sur la raison de son état, ne vous laissant que la maigre preuve de la guérison de sa blessure comme caution de sa bonne foi.

 

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j’accepterais. » répondez-vous, les bras croisés.

 

« Hum, tu as raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais sortir de cet appartement… » commence Ardyn en imitant votre pose, « …il est vrai que tu as tellement d’autres options qui s’offrent à toi… »

 

« Je pourrais m’enfuir. Je sais me battre et je ne crains plus les coups. »

 

« Ha ha, tu es peut-être immortelle, mais les soldats magitech sont nombreux. Et si je ne doute pas de tes capacités en combat, je peux t’assurer que tu n’iras pas loin avant que les soldats ne te ramènent de gré ou de force dans les laboratoires de Verstael. » dit Ardyn en surveillant du coin de l’œil l’évolution de vos sentiments.

 

Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de tressaillir au souvenir de ces affreux laboratoires. Votre peur doit se lire clairement sur votre visage, ce qui permet à Ardyn d’en profiter pour s’approcher de vous :

 

« Mais vas-y, je t’en prie… » dit-il en vous prenant dans ses bras pour vous pousser vers la sortie, « Tente ta chance ! ».

 

Il vous ouvre la porte.

 

Vous êtes tellement abasourdie que vous ne bougez pas pendant quelques secondes. _Il a vraiment ouvert la porte ?_

 

« Allez, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? » vous presse-t-il.

 

Vous réfléchissez à toute vitesse. S’il se permet une telle fantaisie, c’est qu’il doit être sûr de ce qu’il avance ? D’un autre côté, il serait trop bête de rater une occasion pareille. Mais s’il dit vrai et que vous retombez entre les griffes de Verstael ?

 

« C’est bien ce que je pensais. »

 

Sur ces mots, Ardyn referme l’accès à la sortie.

Vous vous sentez frustrée, idiote. Vous avez été incapable de prendre une décision. Pourquoi ?

 

« Bon, écoute, toi et moi allons devoir vivre ensemble pour une durée indéterminée… » commente Ardyn, « Et il serait préférable que l’on parte sur de bonnes bases. »

 

« De bonnes bases ? » répétez-vous mécaniquement en vous retournant vers lui.

 

« Pour commencer, on est d’accord, tu n’as aucune raison d’essayer de t’échapper. A moins que tu ne préfères ce bon Verstael à mon humble compagnie. »

 

_Mais pourquoi faut-il qu’il prenne tout sur le ton de la plaisanterie ?_

 

« Ensuite, ce n’est pas la peine de crier sur tous les toits que je peux me régénérer à ma guise ou de penser t’en servir comme moyen de pression. Déjà parce que personne ne te croira, mais aussi parce que si ça se sait, crois bien que toi et moi nous finirons comme objets d’étude ce qui est quelque chose que tu veux absolument éviter, n’est-ce pas ? Me protéger moi, c’est te protéger toi. Rappelles-t-en. »

 

Vous baissez la tête, pensive. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

 

« Il n’y a aucune autre solution. Sois en sûre. »

 

Vous relevez la tête et fixez Ardyn : cet homme lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Vous ne savez plus quoi penser de lui. Par moment il vous énerve au plus haut point, avec son attitude désinvolte que rien ne semble atteindre et son comportement provocateur. Dans d’autres moments il vous impressionne, vous avez une sorte d’admiration pour sa force de caractère et son esprit vif. D’autres fois encore il vous fascine par le mystère qui semble l’entourer. Et parfois, vous vous sentez presque rassurée en sa présence, comme s’il était effectivement capable de vous protéger du mal.

 

Percevant probablement votre chamboulement intérieur, Ardyn s’approche de vous et fait plonger son regard dans le vôtre en soulevant doucement votre menton du bout de ses doigts :

 

« Ça va aller. Tu seras une excellente garde-du-corps. »

 

Vous le regardez, au bord des larmes, surprise par cette soudaine délicatesse. Typiquement un de ces moments qui vous fait oublier à quel point il peut être agaçant et où vous vous retrouvez inexplicablement sous son charme.

 

***

 

Vous mordillez votre lèvre inférieure de nervosité.

Vous jetez un dernier coup d’œil à votre tenue dans le miroir de la salle de bain : vous avez coiffé vos cheveux de façon sobre mais élégante et portez une tunique blanche rappelant un tailleur distingué. Vous saisissez les documents posés sur le bord du lavabo. Vous avez réellement l’air d’une fonctionnaire de l’Empire.

 

« C’est le moment d’y aller ! » déclare Ardyn depuis le salon.

 

« Une minute, j’arrive… » répondez-vous distraitement.

 

Vous vous regardez à nouveau : qu’est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Vous ne faites pas partie de l’Empire. Tout ceci n’est qu’une mascarade. Ce reflet dans la glace, ce n’est pas vous. Alors qu’Ardyn vous introduisait aux dossiers impériaux afin de vous préparer à votre futur job à plein temps, vous aviez l’horrible sentiment de trahir votre patrie. Vous allez littéralement devoir travailler à renforcer le pire ennemi du Lucis.

L’espace d’un instant, vous pensez tout abandonner.

 

Un deuxième reflet se dessine dans le miroir :

 

« Eh bien, tu es parfaite comme ça ! » s’exclame Ardyn derrière vous.

 

Vous levez les yeux vers son regard dans la glace, avant de vous retourner pour lui faire face.

 

« Ce n’est pas le problème. » répondez-vous.

 

« Bien sûr que non. »

 

« Alors pourquoi ? » demandez-vous calmement. « Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous faire confiance et vous aider à détruire mon pays ? »

 

Le sourire d’Ardyn s’efface pour laisser place à une expression plus grave qui n’apparait que très rarement sur son visage marqué par le temps.

 

« Ce n’est pas aussi simple. Il ne s’agit pas seulement du Lucis et de Niflheim. »

 

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

 

Ardyn semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravise aussitôt et adopte une mine plus détendue.

 

« Bon, il serait grand temps d’y aller ! »

 

Alors qu’il s’apprête à quitter la pièce, vous tendez votre main vers lui et attrapez son bras, l’empêchant de continuer :

 

« S’il-vous-plait… J’ai besoin de savoir. »

 

Ardyn laisse échapper un soupir que vous distinguez à peine. Puis se tourne, s’approche de vous et pose ses mains sur vos épaules :

 

« Pas maintenant. »

 

« Quand, alors ? »

 

Devant l’absence de réponse du Chancelier, vous proposez :

 

« Si je fais ce que vous me demandez aujourd’hui, est-ce que vous accepterez de m’expliquer quand nous rentrerons ? »

 

Votre remarque semble amuser Ardyn. Alors qu’il caresse votre joue de sa main droite, il vous lance :

 

« Dans ce cas, prouve-moi que tu es à la hauteur. » 


	6. Le Baptême du Feu

Alors que les portes s’ouvrent, vous semblez redécouvrir la lumière du soleil. L’étoile du jour vous aveugle de ses rayons, vous obligeant à protéger vos yeux pour espérer distinguer quelque chose.

 

Cela faisait des jours que vous n’étiez pas sortie de l’appartement du Chancelier. L’espace d’un instant, vous avez le sentiment de renaître, que votre vie s’est remise en marche.

Mais vous savez qu’il ne s’agit que d’une illusion. Vous êtes toujours au Niflheim, et comme Ardyn vous l’avait prédit le parasite en vous s’échine en permanence à vous maintenir dans votre état physique actuel, telle une douleur indicible continuellement présente vous rappelant votre dure réalité.

 

Vous suivez le Chancelier dans les rues de Gralea, examinant chaque endroit afin de placer des points de repère. Mais vous n’envisagez pas de fuir : vous savez que vous risqueriez de vous retrouver dans une situation bien pire que votre position actuelle. De plus, vous êtes escortés par quatre soldats magitech lourdement armés qui dissuaderaient quiconque de tenter la moindre manœuvre déplacée.

 

Vous suivez Ardyn jusque dans l’ascenseur menant à Zegnautus, la forteresse volante, où l’Empereur doit tenir une réunion.

Alors que vous serrez les documents contre votre poitrine, Ardyn tourne la tête vers vous et vous dit gentiment :

 

« Tu n’as aucune raison de paniquer de la sorte. Ça va bien se passer, tu verras. »

 

 _Facile à dire…_ Vous êtes tout sauf rassurée. Vous allez vous retrouver face à celui qui orchestre le massacre de votre terre natale et vous devrez vous comporter comme si c’était un saint. D’autres membres du gouvernement seront sans doute présents, à poser leurs regards inquisiteurs sur vous. Lorsque vous étiez au Lucis, vous avez privilégié l’apprentissage du combat pour défendre votre cousin à celui du protocole pour vous tenir en société. Et même si Ardyn vous a confié une tâche relativement simple, compiler les conclusions de la réunion, vous n’avez jamais fait ce genre de choses auparavant.

 

Voyant que vous ne desserrez pas votre étreinte, Ardyn glisse son bras autour de vos épaules, ce à quoi vous ne vous attendiez pas et qui vous met encore plus mal à l’aise :

 

« Il n’y a qu’une seule chose dont tu doives te soucier. »

 

L’ascenseur commence à ralentir.

 

« Quoi donc ? » lui demandez-vous, dans l’espoir d’apaiser votre anxiété.

 

L’élévateur s’arrête à l’étage.

 

« Moi. » répond Ardyn alors que le tintement de l’ascenseur retentit et que les portes s’ouvrent sur le décor froid et mécanique de la forteresse.

 

« Tant que je serais là, tu n’auras rien à craindre. » ajoute-t-il malicieusement avant de s’engouffrer dans le couloir.

 

 

La salle de la réunion vous parait affreusement austère. La pièce ronde est cerclée de soldats magitech à l’attitude oppressante. Devant vous sur le trône se trouve Iedolas Aldercapt, Empereur du Niflheim. Vous usez de toute votre maîtrise de vous-même pour ne pas laisser votre dégoût apparaitre sur votre visage, mais vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de serrer le poing. Du coin de l’œil, Ardyn aperçoit votre frustration et laisse échapper un petit sourire.

 

« Où en sommes-nous avec le Lucis ? » tonne Iedolas.

 

« Leurs troupes ont du répondant. Les Kingsglaives disposent de ressources exceptionnelles grâce à leur connexion avec le Cristal. »

 

Votre cœur se remplit de joie et de fierté en entendant ce rapport. Alors que vous prenez des notes, le soldat poursuit :

 

« Mais ils perdent du terrain. Quand bien même leurs forces disposent de la magie, ils ne font pas le poids sur le long terme face aux troupes magitech. »

 

L’étincelle qui avait surgit au creux de votre être s’évapore instantanément.

 

« Bien. » dit sèchement Iedolas. « Il ne faut en aucun cas les laisser reprendre le dessus. La production intensive de nouveaux soldats causera leur perte. A ce propos, où en est le contrôle des daemons ? »

 

« Il est en bonne voie. » répond une voix qui vous glace instantanément le sang.

 

Verstael.

 

Le Directeur du département scientifique s’avance vers l’Empereur :

 

« Nous pourrons bientôt utiliser efficacement en combat des modèles plus volumineux. Nos tests avec l’entité que nous appelons Ultros démontrent que l’on peut leur faire exécuter un certain nombre d’actions simples. »

 

« Parfait. » répond Iedolas. « Faites en sorte que ces armes soient opérationnelles au plus vite. »

 

« Ce serait avec grand plaisir… » commence Verstael, « …si le Chancelier ne venait pas mettre son nez dans mes recherches en permanence. » finit-il en se tournant vers vous et Ardyn.

 

« Moi ? » réagit Ardyn d’un ton faussement outré.

 

« Ne jouez pas les innocents. » s’énerve Verstael. « Vous avez peut-être permis ces recherches sur le parasite, mais vous n’en êtes pas moins un fouineur qui vient perturber mon travail. »

 

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… » répond Ardyn d’une voix doucereuse.

 

Bien que Verstael vous inspire la plus grande des peurs, vous êtes amusée de voir Ardyn le tourner ainsi en dérision.

 

« Ah non ? Vous avez certainement une bonne explication pour m’avoir pris mon objet d’étude et en avoir fait votre secrétaire personnelle… »

 

Soudain, vous avez l’impression que tous les yeux sont rivés sur vous. Alors que vous faisiez de votre mieux pour passer inaperçu, Verstael vient de vous exposer à toute l’assemblée en vous désignant. Un sentiment de terreur parcourt tout votre être alors que son regard semble littéralement vous transpercer.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tout ça signifie ? » demande abruptement Iedolas.

 

« C’est au Chancelier qu’il faut demander. » lance sournoisement Verstael.

 

L’Empereur tourne la tête vers Ardyn, attendant sa réponse.

 

« Eh bien… » commence ce dernier en s’avançant vers le trône et Verstael, balançant comme à son habitude ses bras dans les airs afin de capter un maximum d’attention, « Il m’est apparu plus important de préserver celle qui est, je vous le rappelle, un membre de la famille royale du Lucis plutôt que de la laisser en pâture à nos chers scientifiques qui ont, j’en suis sûr, de nombreuses tâches plus importantes à accomplir. »

 

Des murmures s’élèvent dans l’assemblée. Vous sentez les regards inquisiteurs posés sur vous. Vous souhaiteriez devenir une minuscule souris et partir vous cacher dans votre trou. Pourtant, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de ressentir une certaine reconnaissance envers Ardyn alors qu’il vous défend aux yeux de tous.

 

« Par ailleurs, votre Altesse, nous avons déjà parlé de ceci il y a quelques jours et je crois me souvenir que vous aviez approuvé ma proposition… »

 

Cela vous revient maintenant. Vous vous souvenez avoir entendu Ardyn vous dire qu’il avait des choses à régler… C’était donc ça ?

 

Le visage de Verstael se décompose au fil des mots d’Ardyn. Il se tourne vers l’Empereur dans l’expectative de sa réaction.

 

« Ah, oui, je me rappelle. » dit finalement Iedolas, provoquant un profond désespoir dans le regard de Verstael. « C’est donc cette fille… » dit-il en vous étudiant hargneusement de la tête aux pieds. « Faites ce que vous voulez avec elle Chancelier, du moment que cela ne perturbe pas le bon fonctionnement de nos opérations. »

 

« Je vous remercie, votre Altesse. » répond poliment Ardyn en adressant une révérence à l’Empereur.

 

« Mais… » proteste Verstael.

 

« Il suffit. » le coupe Iedolas.

 

Verstael reste coi alors qu’Ardyn passe devant lui, le regard satisfait avant de se diriger vers vous en replaçant son chapeau ses sur cheveux pourpres. Votre sauveur revient vers vous en vous souriant, vous donnant envie de l’accueillir à bras ouverts. Vos lèvres dessinent malgré vous un sourire à l’attention de cet homme en apparence sans conséquence.

 

***

 

De retour dans l’appartement, vous avez toujours le sentiment d’avoir gagné une petite victoire contre Verstael.

Vous déposez les documents administratifs sur le bureau et virevoltez sur vous-même pour faire face à Ardyn.

 

« Je t’avais dit que tout se passerait bien. »

 

« C’est vrai. » lui concédez-vous. Mais vous reprenez aussitôt un air plus sérieux : « J’espère que vous allez respecter votre promesse. »

 

« Je n’ai pas encore lu ton rapport, si ça se trouve il n’est pas à la hauteur de mes espérances… »

 

« S’il-vous-plait… » le suppliez-vous, épuisée par son petit jeu, « …Ardyn… »

 

Quelque peu surpris de vous entendre prononcer son nom pour la première fois, Ardyn fait un petit mouvement de tête sur le côté, et vous regarde d’un air entendu.

 

« Très bien. Je suppose que je peux te révéler certaines choses à présent. »

 

 

Vous êtes assise sur le lit, attendant Ardyn. Cette fois, plus question de faux-semblants.

Il finit par entrer dans la pièce et s’assoit sur le fauteuil, face à vous. Son expression est complètement différente, comme s’il était devenu un autre homme. Il vous regarde, comme s’il se demandait s’il doit vraiment vous raconter cette histoire.

Consciente d’être face à une révélation importante, vous ne dites rien, préférant le laisser se confier à vous.

Finalement, Ardyn laisse échapper un soupir et commence :

 

« Je suppose que tu connais la prophétie du Roi Elu. »

 

Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça. Intriguée, vous hochez la tête en silence.

 

« Evidemment… » dit doucement Ardyn. « Mais ce que tu ignores, c’est la portée de cette prophétie. »

 

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

 

« Le Roi Elu par le Cristal. Son rôle est de ramener la lumière dans un monde qui se meurt. » « Et le monde se meurt. »

 

« Quoi ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Ce n’est pas encore perceptible partout, mais les choses changent. Des catastrophes naturelles plus nombreuses, des daemons rencontrés plus fréquemment et en dehors de leurs territoires, la puissance de la lumière du jour qui diminue, le réveil des Six… Tout cela est annonciateur de la fin du monde. »

 

Vous réfléchissez. C’est la vérité. Vous n’y aviez pas prêté attention, mais en y repensant de plus en plus de phénomènes naturels étranges étaient rapportés dans les journaux du Lucis, des attaques de daemons inhabituelles… comme ce daemon, Marilith qui a blessé Noctis il y a sept ans.

 

« Je vois que tu sais de quoi je parle. » continue Ardyn.

 

« Mais qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? Et avec le Niflheim ? »

 

« Patience, j’y viens. »

 

Vous avez beau chercher les liens, vous n’en trouvez pas. En quoi la prophétie traitant de l’avenir de Noctis concerne-t-elle tout ceci ? Vous écoutez donc la suite avec attention.

 

« Je crois savoir que tu es prête à tout pour protéger le futur Roi Elu. C’est même pour cette raison que tu t’es retrouvée ici, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

« …Oui. »

 

« Eh bien, pour résumer… » Ardyn semble peser le moindre de ses mots avant de le prononcer, « …je souhaite la même chose que toi. »

 

_Quoi ?_

 

« Vous… vous voulez dire que… vous voulez protéger Noctis ? »

 

« Exactement. »

 

« Mais, ça n’a aucun sens, pourquoi l’Empire voudrait-il… »

 

« L’Empire n’a rien à voir avec ceci. Enfin, pas directement. Disons que je me sers de ses ressources pour mener à bien mon objectif. »

 

Vous le regardez, sidérée. Décidément, vous n’êtes pas au bout de vos surprises avec cet homme !

 

« Mais ça… ça sera la phase deux du plan. » poursuit Ardyn.

 

« Et en quoi consiste la phase une ? » demandez-vous, soudain inquiète.

 

« Faire en sorte que les conditions soient réunies pour que le petit Noctis accomplisse son destin. »

 

Vous avez peur de comprendre…

 

« Vous voulez dire… »

 

« Oui. Pour qu’un nouveau roi soit couronné, il faut que le précédent tombe. »


	7. Serment

Cela fait plusieurs mois qu’Ardyn vous a expliqué ses motivations. Vous n’en revenez toujours pas.

Au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde, Ardyn œuvre à la chute du Lucis non pas pour propulser l’Empire en tant que nation souveraine, mais pour pousser la prophétie concernant Noctis à s’accomplir.

 

Ça semble complètement délirant, et pourtant au fond de vous vous comprenez les raisons de ce plan pour le moins pragmatique. S’il reste extrêmement difficile pour vous de penser que vous contribuez chaque jour à créer de nouvelles veuves et orphelins au Lucis, vous faites de votre mieux pour vous concentrer sur l’essentiel : si la prophétie n’est pas accomplie, plus personne n’aura d’avenir.

Le plan d’Ardyn est ambitieux et se déploie sur le long terme. Tout ce qu’il a fait, depuis le jour où il a expliqué comment fonctionnait la technologie magitech aux scientifiques du Niflheim pour leur conférer un avantage stratégique, en passant jusqu’à son accession au rang de Chancelier, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, c’est œuvrer à la chute du Lucis et à la mort de Regis pour provoquer la destinée de Noctis.

 

Lorsqu’il s’est confié à vous, vous avez d’abord été horrifiée. Comment peut-on instrumentaliser à ce point des vies et des nations juste pour parvenir à un objectif ? Puis vous avez menacé de le dénoncer comme un traître aux yeux des impériaux. Mais encore une fois, cela n’aurait servi à rien : qui vous aurait cru ? Et quand bien même Ardyn aurait été reconnu coupable, vous seriez de nouveau démunie face aux velléités de Verstael et consorts.

Et puis…

Au fond de vous, même si ça relève du domaine de votre inconscient, vous ne souhaitez pas qu’il arrive malheur à Ardyn.

 

Cela vous étonne, mais au fil des jours passés à le fréquenter vous avez fait plus que vous habituer à sa compagnie. Ardyn ne s’est pas seulement montré bienveillant, malgré ses provocations régulières, il y a aussi autre chose qui s’est installé entre vous. Quelque chose qui rend votre quotidien d’immortels plus agréable à supporter.

 

En y repensant vous souriez spontanément, oubliant l’espace d’un instant vos soucis.

 

***

 

Dans les couloirs de Gralea, vous suivez Ardyn en trainant  la patte.

 

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit nécessaire. » protestez-vous.

 

« Au contraire. Ça te fera le plus grand bien. » vous dit Ardyn en vous prenant par la main pour vous faire avancer plus vite.

 

Vous soupirez : « Lâchez-moi, je peux avancer toute seule ! »

 

« Je n’en doute pas une seule seconde ! » répond-il dans un large sourire sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte de votre main.

 

_C’est pas vrai, qu’est-ce qu’il peut être pénible parfois !_

 

« Tu comprends, c’est ta première sortie du territoire impérial en ma compagnie, je dois m’assurer que tu sais te défendre. »

 

« Je sais parfaitement me défendre ! » objectez-vous.

 

« Je vois ça. » pouffe-t-il tout en désignant votre main qu’il tient toujours fermement dans la sienne.

 

Vous le regardez en lui faisant les gros yeux. Evidemment, ça ne l’intimide pas le moins du monde :

 

« Allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Ce sera amusant tu vas voir. »

 

« Ça, je n’en suis pas persuadée… » grommelez-vous.

 

 

Vous voilà à présent dans un centre d’entrainement magitech. Avec Ardyn, vous pénétrez dans le bâtiment secondaire et vous dirigez vers une salle de taille moyenne quasiment vide. Vos deux voix résonnent dans la pièce conçue spécialement pour résister aux chocs des combats.

 

« Nous y voilà. » constate Ardyn. « Ce que je te propose, c’est de commencer par un petit échauffement pour que tu retrouves tes réflexes. »

 

Tout en vous parlant, il se dirige vers une grande armoire métallique.

 

« Je vais faire venir des vagues de soldats magitech. A toi de t’en débarrasser. »

 

Puis il fait coulisser un des battants pour découvrir une large collection d’armes en tout genre.

 

« Dis-moi, avec quoi te bats-tu habituellement ? »

 

« Avec une paire d’éventails. » lui répondez-vous avec une pointe de dédain, persuadée que de telles armes ne doivent pas exister au Niflheim. Peut-être échapperez-vous à la leçon si vous n’avez pas votre matériel ? La désillusion vous frappe rapidement :

 

« Oh et bien c’est parfait ! Regarde ce que je viens de trouver ! »

 

Ardyn brandit une paire d’éventails qu’il semble avoir prise dans l’armoire, mais vous le suspectez d’avoir planifié cette pseudo-découverte depuis le début.

Il s’approche de vous et vous met les éventails dans les mains.

 

« Allez, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. » vous dit-il en vous donnant une petite tape sur les fesses alors qu’il ouvre la portes aux troupes magitech.

 

Vous n’avez pas le temps de lui faire part de votre exaspération quant à son attitude cavalière que déjà les soldats fondent sur vous.

 

Vous dépliez vos éventails et commencez à tailler en pièces les carcasses vides qui se ruent dans votre direction. Cela faisait longtemps que vous ne vous étiez pas battue. Affronter les soldats vous replonge dans le passé et étonnamment vous fait vous sentir bien.

Mais durant ces nombreux mois, vous avez aussi perdu certains de vos réflexes ce qui vous complique la tâche. De plus, vous devez vous faire à ce nouveau corps immortel qui ne réagit plus comme avant.

 

« Pas mal du tout ! » commente Ardyn en vous applaudissant exagérément fort alors que vous avez vaincu le dernier soldat. « Mais ce n’est que le début. »

 

Aussitôt, d’autres troupes font leur apparition. Vous ripostez immédiatement, vos mouvements tranchants ne laissant que peu de chances aux garnisons sans âmes que vous affrontez.

 

« Ça … devrait… suffire, non ? » dites-vous le souffle court.

 

C’est alors qu’un soldat bondit plus vite que prévu dans votre direction. Vous levez vos éventails pour vous défendre mais il parvient à vous toucher. Alors que vous retombez au sol, vous achevez le soldat et portez votre main à votre visage : la lame qu’il portait vous a légèrement entaillé la joue.

 

La vague terminée, vous vous laissez tomber à genoux pour reprendre votre souffle. De votre blessure s’élève déjà la fumée caractéristique indiquant que la régénération est à l’œuvre. Tout à coup, vous sentez quelque chose d’autre sur votre visage : Ardyn s’est accroupi en face de vous, et caresse doucement votre joue.

 

« Tu vois, c’est pour éviter ce genre d’incidents que tu dois t’entrainer. » vous dit-il d’une voix douce.

 

Vous le regardez : il semble réellement s’inquiéter pour vous. En tout cas, c’est ce que vous devinez lorsque vous promenez vos yeux d’un coin à l’autre de son visage.

Vous restez comme ça pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce que votre plaie soit totalement résorbée. Une fois relevés, Ardyn reprend :

 

« Bon, passons à la phase suivante ! »

 

« Comment ? » laissez-vous échapper, en relevant déjà votre garde au cas où d’autres soldats arriveraient inopinément.

 

« A présent, je veux que tu t’entraines à me défendre. » vous dit Ardyn en vous regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je vais appeler d’autres troupes qui cette fois en auront après moi. A toi de me prouver que tu es une bonne garde-du-corps. »

 

Sur ces mots, de nouveaux soldats entrent dans la pièce et se dirigent vers Ardyn.

Vous reprenez votre posture de combat et tournoyez autour du Chancelier pour le protéger des assauts des fantassins désincarnés. Un étrange sentiment parcourt votre être pendant  que vous défendez cet homme…

 

Alors que tous les soldats n’ont pas été vaincus, ils tombent au sol, inanimés. Vous vous retournez vers Ardyn :

 

« Qu’est-ce que ça signif… »

 

Vous n’avez pas le temps de finir votre phrase qu’Ardyn vous attaque à l’aide d’une épée. Vous parez le coup comme vous pouvez avec vos éventails, mais il ne semble pas vouloir s’arrêter là.

 

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?! » lui lancez-vous, perdue.

 

« Comme tu ne mets pas assez de cœur à l’ouvrage contre ces soldats, je te propose un combat plus stimulant. »

 

Il stoppe ses assauts juste le temps de vous dire dans un sourire :

 

« Vas-y. Attaque-moi. »

 

Toujours sous le coup de l’adrénaline des combats précédents, vous décidez de ne pas vous poser d’avantage de questions et de faire comme il vous le suggère.

 

« Enfin tu deviens sérieuse… » murmure-t-il en parant vos coups.

 

D’une certaine façon, c’est comme si vous vous défouliez sur lui. Comme si toute la frustration qu’il peut vous inspirer justifiait votre combat. Comme si lâcher prise face à cet autre être immortel vous permettait de lutter contre votre propre destin.

Vous tentez de maintenir la pression mais quelque chose vous empêche d’y aller à fond. Vous savez qu’Ardyn ne craint pas vos coups, mais vous ne pensez pas qu’il soit capable de supporter vos plus terribles attaques. Après tout, vous avez subi un entrainement rigoureux au Lucis, vos facultés doivent être bien supérieures à celle du Chancelier, quand bien même sa première charge vous a surprise par son efficacité.

 

Ce n’est que trop tard que vous comprenez votre erreur.

 

Beaucoup trop sûre de vous, vous avez sous-estimé votre adversaire.

 

En un battement de cils, Ardyn s’est glissé derrière vous, vous attrapant le bras gauche et vous faisant lâcher votre arme. Puis, dans un mouvement souple il vous a déséquilibrée et vous a plaquée au sol sur le dos sans que vous ne l’ayez réalisé. De sa main gauche il vous tient le bras droit, vous empêchant d’utiliser votre second éventail, son genou posé sur votre torse pour vous empêcher de vous relever et sa main droite enroulée autour de votre cou, prête à vous étouffer à la moindre pression de sa part.

 

Totalement impuissante, vous le regardez, encore sous le choc de son attaque éclair. Vous avez le souffle court, des gouttes de sueur perlent de votre front alors qu’Ardyn semble vous maintenir dans cette position sans effectuer le moindre effort.

 

Vos battements de cœur ne ralentissent pas. Au contraire, vous avez le sentiment qu’ils s’intensifient, comme si votre cœur tambourinait pour sortir de votre poitrine. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui vous arrive et alors que vous posez votre regard sur Ardyn, vos symptômes se décuplent.

Vous scrutez ses yeux qui vous regardent avec intensité et douceur, vous descendez le long de son nez pour arriver à ses lèvres entrouvertes, toujours prêtent à vous embobiner… et sacrément attirantes.

 

Vos pensées se brouillent, votre cœur frappant de plus en plus fort au point presque de vous faire perdre connaissance…

 

« J’ai toujours su que je faisais de l’effet. » vous dit-il juste avant de descendre jusqu’à vous pour vous embrasser passionnément.

 

***

 

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis l’entrainement mémorable au centre magitech. Vous ne réalisez toujours pas ce qui vous est arrivé.

Et pour cause : après un moment d’intimité et d’intensité comme jamais vous n’en avez vécu, Ardyn a repris son comportement habituel comme si rien ne s’était passé, et vous l’avez à peine revu depuis.

 

Vous vous retrouvez à nouveau seule avec vos questions, d’un ordre un peu différent cependant.

Est-ce que ce n’était qu’un jeu ? Est-ce que vous n’êtes qu’une amusante distraction pour lui ? Après tout, pourquoi aurait-il des sentiments à votre égard ! Vous n’êtes rien de spécial, juste un animal blessé qu’il a recueilli sur le bord d’une route…

Oui, ça doit être ça.

Cet homme n’a aucune raison valable de s’attacher à vous. Et puis, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Pourtant…

Pourtant rien que l’idée qu’il n’éprouve rien pour vous vous attriste au plus haut point. Votre esprit se met à rêver que les sentiments sont réciproques… mais quels sentiments au juste ?

Vous n’êtes même pas sûre de ce que vous ressentez vous-même. Vous avez une certaine attirance pour Ardyn, c’est vrai mais… est-ce que c’est ça ? Est-ce que c’est vraiment _ça_  ?

 

Le cœur au bord de l’implosion, vous décidez d’aller faire un tour à l’extérieur de l’appartement.

Depuis quelques temps Ardyn vous a donné la permission de sortir dans Gralea, même si évidemment vous êtes étroitement surveillée par de nombreux soldats et espions lorsque vous le faites.

 

Vous pensez d’abord vous rendre à la grande bibliothèque impériale, mais en chemin vous décidez finalement de flâner au hasard des couloirs.

 

C’est alors que vous entendez une voix d’homme vous appeler par votre prénom.

 

« C’est vraiment toi ? » insiste la voix.

 

Vous vous retournez pour découvrir votre interlocuteur :

 

« Ravus ? »

 

« Alors c’est bien toi ! Si je m’attendais à te voir ici ! » dit-il.

 

« Et moi donc ! » lui répondez-vous, heureuse de le revoir. « Comment ça se fait ? »

 

« Depuis que l’Empire a pris possession de l’ensemble du territoire de Tenebrae, nous sommes obligés de vivre selon leurs conditions. C’est pourquoi je me rends régulièrement à la capitale impériale, pour assurer le lien entre mon pays et le Niflheim. »

 

« Oh, je suis désolée… »

 

« Vraiment ? ». L’expression de Ravus se fait plus dure. « Ça ne serait pas arrivé si Regis avait décidé de nous soutenir plutôt que de s’enfuir. »

 

Ses yeux sont remplis de colère et d’amertume. Ils semblent vous foudroyer sur place.

 

« Ravus, je suis sincèrement désolée… » essayez-vous pour l’apaiser.

 

« Tu aurais pu rester avec moi. » répond-il, le regret et le chagrin prenant le pas sur son ire.

 

« Je devais protéger Noctis et… »

 

« Il était déjà en sécurité. » objecte Ravus. « Lunafreya est restée en arrière elle. Pourquoi n’as-tu pas fait comme pareil ? Je pensais que tu me comprenais… »

 

« Je n’ai pas oublié, crois-moi ! » lui dites-vous, le cœur déchiré par ce que vous entendez. « Je n’étais pas heureuse de devoir fuir, je m’en suis souvent voulue de t’avoir laissé ainsi… »

 

Vous ne trouvez plus vos mots, les émotions étant trop fortes.

 

Devant votre confession, le regard de Ravus se radoucit un peu. Puis il vous dit tout en baissant les yeux d’un air gêné :

 

« Content de te revoir. »

 

« Moi aussi. » lui dites-vous en lui adressant un sourire sincère et soulagé.

 

Un court silence s’installe entre vous avant que vous n’osiez lui demander :

 

« Et donc, tu viens souvent à Gralea ? »

 

« De temps en temps, oui. »

 

« Ça veut dire… qu’on pourra se revoir ? » proposez-vous timidement.

 

Ravus lève un regard surpris vers vous, puis vous sourit à son tour :

 

« Bien sûr, j’en serai ravi. »

 

« Comme c’est touchant. »

 

Vous reconnaissez immédiatement cette voix. Derrière vous, Ardyn s’approche d’un air désinvolte.

 

« Oh mais je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, continuez, je vous en prie ! » adresse-t-il à Ravus mais aussi à vous-même.

 

« Chancelier. » salue protocolairement Ravus.

 

« Alors de quoi parliez-vous ? » poursuit Ardyn sans prêter grande attention à Ravus. « Faire du tourisme à Tenebrae peut-être ? Mais j’ai bien peur qu’en cette saison ça ne soit pas l’idéal… »

 

Il se trouve à présent entre vous et Ravus.

 

« Ou alors peut-être était-ce à propos de Dame Lunafreya ? Cela fait maintenant quatre ans qu’elle exerce en tant qu’Oracle, n’est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il à l’attention de Ravus.

 

« En effet. » répond ce dernier, apparemment mal à l’aise en présence d’Ardyn. « Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je vais retourner à ma mission et ne pas abuser d’avantage de votre temps. » se presse-t-il d’ajouter.

 

« Faites donc… » lui répond Ardyn comme si ça ne l’intéressait pas le moins du monde.

 

Ravus effectue une révérence rapide et vous adresse un discret sourire avant de quitter le couloir, sous le regard glacial du Chancelier.

 

Vous vous retrouvez seule avec Ardyn. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi mais vous vous sentez hautement gênée, comme un enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise et qui va se faire réprimander. Vous n’osez pas le regarder, en attente de la sentence. Mais elle n’arrivera pas.

 

« Bon, et si on rentrait préparer notre voyage ? »


	8. Un Vaste Monde

Le cliquetis des mécanismes du train vous berce doucement alors que vous êtes en route vers la ville de Cartanica.

Habituellement, Ardyn voyage en vaisseau pour se rendre à destination mais cette fois-ci, il vous a fallu prendre un transport terrestre. Lorsque vous lui avez demandé pourquoi, il a simplement répondu qu’il « ne souhaite pas faire une arrivée remarquée à Cartanica. » Puis il a ajouté qu’une offensive importante était en cours sur le Lucis, que de nombreux vaisseaux avaient été réquisitionnés et parcouraient les cieux ce qui compliquait la coordination des autres vols, vous empêchant d’utiliser votre propre vaisseau.

 _« Et puis ça nous fera une aventure divertissante. »_ a-t-il conclu avec amusement.

 

Vous regardez le décor défiler devant vos yeux à travers la fenêtre : il faut reconnaître que quitter Gralea vous fait le plus grand bien, surtout après ce qui s’est passé avec Ravus.

 

Vos sentiments sont plus confus que jamais. Revoir Ravus vous a bouleversée bien plus que vous ne l’imaginiez, surtout après la façon dont vous vous êtes séparés. Vous vous remémorez de vieux souvenirs pendant qu’une flamme se ravive au creux de votre âme.

Alors qu’il n’y a que vous dans cette partie du train, l’Empire ayant réservé une voiture complète pour votre voyage, vous rêvassez devant l’étrange paysage désertique que vous offre la région d’Eusciello : au milieu des étendues de sable se trouve une curieuse formation gelée s’élevant vers le ciel.

 

« La Glacéenne a toujours eu de la suite dans les idées. »

 

Vous sursautez, cette remarque tranchant net le fil de vos pensées.

 

« Eh bien, tu es à cran on dirait ! » ajoute Ardyn dans un petit rire.

 

« Si vous n’apparaissiez pas de cette façon dans mon dos, peut-être que je serais moins surprise. » lui répondez-vous avec un air réprobateur.

 

« Mais ça serait beaucoup moins plaisant. » vous taquine-t-il.

 

Vous ne lui répondez pas, laissant échapper un soupir.

 

« Ne fais pas cette tête ! N’es-tu pas heureuse de voir un peu de pays ? »

 

« …je suppose. » murmurez-vous, le regard perdu dans le décor désertique.

 

Vous sentez Ardyn vous attraper par les épaules pour vous tourner face à lui :

 

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

 

_Ce qui ne va pas ?! Sérieusement ?_

Vous pourriez faire une liste longue comme l’Hydréenne de ce qui ne va pas. Vous êtes loin de chez vous, obligée de vous battre contre ceux que vous aimez, votre intimité a été violée et votre corps changé à tout jamais, Ardyn vous manipule comme bon lui semble en jouant avec vos sentiments sans rien vous donner en retour, et vous ne savez pas quelle attitude adopter avec Ravus. Et il ose vous demander ce qui ne va pas ?

Vous voudriez pouvoir lui parler de tout ceci, lui jeter à la figure toutes vos frustrations comme si vous venger sur lui pouvait changer quoi que ce soit.

D’ailleurs, vous allez le faire. Il vous doit des explications. Au moins pour vous avoir embrassée sans prévenir dans le centre magitech.

 

« Qu’est-ce que ça signifiait ce… » commencez-vous, mais il place aussitôt son index sur votre bouche pour vous interrompre.

 

_Non mais il ne manque pas de culot ! Il me demande de lui parler et maintenant il m’empêche de m’exprimer ?_

 

« Garde ça pour plus tard. » vous dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d’œil sur sa droite.

 

Intriguée, vous tendez l’oreille : il semble y avoir de l’agitation dans la partie arrière du train.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? » demandez-vous.

 

Ardyn vous sourit :

 

« Allons jeter un coup d’œil. »

 

 

Vous croisez plusieurs soldats magitech montant la garde alors que vous descendez vers l’arrière du train. Du brouhaha de la foule, vous commencez à distinguer quelques revendications « Nous n’avons pas les moyens de mener cette guerre ! » « L’Empereur ne pense plus à son peuple ! » « Nos salaires ne nous permettent pas de vivre ! » « Ma famille a disparu et personne ne s’en inquiète ! » « A Gralea c’est sûr vous êtes bien protégés de la guerre ! ».

 

Alors que les citoyens sont bloqués par un mur de soldats, ils s’agitent d’avantage lorsqu’ils aperçoivent Ardyn.

« C’est le Chancelier ! » « Vous n’avez pas honte ? » « Dites à l’Empereur qu’on attend des réponses ! » …

Inquiète, vous tournez la tête vers Ardyn. Il ne semble pas perturbé outre-mesure par la déferlante de colère qui s’abat sur lui.

« Répondez-nous ! »

Vous regardez de nouveau les citoyens. Il n’y a pas qu’au Lucis que les affres de la guerre sont visibles… partout dans le monde les gens subissent les dommages des combats. Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour ces civils qui n’ont rien demandé et qui sont pris dans un conflit les dépassant complètement. 

 

Puis, Ardyn s’avance vers la foule qui devient aussitôt silencieuse.

 

« Mes chers amis. J’entends vos revendications. Mais je ne suis pas en position de vous aider actuellement. »

 

« Dis plutôt que tu ne veux rien faire ! » lance un homme énervé.

 

« Sachez que l’Empereur est au fait de vos difficultés. » l’ignore Ardyn. « Régler ces contretemps demande des ressources et de la patience. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »

 

Les talents d’orateur d’Ardyn vous impressionnent comme à votre premier jour face à Verstael. Il sait définitivement comment charmer son public.

Pourtant, c’est à ce moment qu’un homme vêtu un peu différemment se détache de la foule et parvient à tromper la vigilance des soldats magitech.

 

« Pour la liberté ! » crie-t-il en se jetant à une vitesse impressionnante sur Ardyn, armé d’un kirpan à la lame acérée.

 

En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le réaliser, vous avez eu un flash du centre magitech, dégainé vos éventails et vous êtes jetée entre le militant et Ardyn.

L’homme est surpris par votre intervention, mais réagit en un quart de seconde à cet impondérable en se dégageant de votre parade et en ripostant immédiatement, dirigeant son kirpan vers vous. Dans la confusion provoquée par l’assaut de l’homme, vous ne pouvez que détourner son attaque de votre poitrine mais n’avez pas la force de lutter contre son mouvement. La lame se plante dans le bas de votre ventre, vous arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

 

La suite des évènements se déroule pour vous dans un flou et un ralenti irréels : il vous semble que les soldats magitech attrapent votre agresseur pour l’éloigner de vous, tandis que vous sentez la lame du kirpan quitter votre corps.

La foule hurle des choses incompréhensibles alors que l’armée tente de la maintenir.

Votre tête est lourde, votre corps vous fait souffrir.

_Et s’ils voient ma blessure se régénérer ? Que vont-ils penser…_

On vous soulève délicatement du sol pour vous éloigner du lieu de l’attaque.

Vous entendez un coup de feu.

Vous posez votre tête contre la poitrine d’Ardyn qui vous porte dans ses bras.

Vous cherchez à distinguer son visage : malgré la buée dans vos yeux, vous constatez qu’il vous observe l’air visiblement inquiet.

Cela vous rassure. Il s’inquiète pour vous…

Il vous dit quelque chose mais vous ne comprenez pas tous les mots « …poison…pas attention…arrivés…bien se passer… ».

Finalement, vous vous évanouissez dans ses bras.

 

 

Alors que vous ouvrez les yeux, vous êtes immédiatement frappée par la douleur parcourant votre corps.

Des images vous reviennent ponctuellement : le train, la foule, l’attaque…

Vous inclinez la tête pour observer votre environnement. La lumière de la lune éclaire faiblement les murs ocres de la chambre. Les douillets draps du lit sont comme une caresse apaisante sur votre peau. Mais ils ne suffisent pas à vous faire oublier l’endolorissement que vous ressentez dans tout votre être.

 

« Tu es réveillée. »

 

Devant la fenêtre se détache la silhouette d’Ardyn. Il s’approche de vous et s’assoit sur le bord du lit en vous regardant.

 

« Où est-ce qu’on est ? » peinez-vous à articuler.

 

« A Cartanica. »

 

Vous essayez de vous redresser mais votre corps refuse de coopérer.

 

« Reste tranquille. » vous dit doucement Ardyn. « La lame était empoisonnée, et pas qu’à moitié… » poursuit-il en passant délicatement sa main dans vos cheveux. « Ton corps n’est pas encore habitué à réparer de tels dommages. »

 

Il continue à promener ses doigts dans votre chevelure. C’est si agréable que vous en oublieriez presque votre douleur.

Ardyn s’approche de votre visage, plongeant son regard dans le vôtre et vous dit doucereusement :

 

« Pendant un instant, j’ai eu peur pour toi. »

 

Un torrent d’émotions jaillit en vous sans crier gare, chassant votre mal.

De nouveau, votre cœur semble vouloir s’échapper de votre cage thoracique.

Il est si proche de vous, si envoûtant, si attirant… et il s’inquiète pour vous ?

Dans la confusion la plus totale, vous dites ce qui vous passe par l’esprit :

 

« Et finalement, comment ça s’est terminé ? » demandez-vous d’une voix tremblotante.

 

« Est-ce que c’est vraiment ce que tu veux savoir ? » répond Ardyn alors que sa main descend à présent le long de votre joue, sa chaleur contre votre peau éveillant vos sens.

 

Vous n’avez pas la force de lui donner la réplique. Evidemment que non. Ce n’est pas ce qui vous intéresse. Surtout en cet instant, alors que sa main commence à flâner sur vos épaules nues…

 

« Attends… » laissez-vous échapper plaintivement.

 

« Pourquoi, ce n’est pas ce que tu veux ? » murmure-t-il au creux de votre oreille, ses lèvres entrant en contact avec votre peau enfiévrée sur le haut de votre cou, puis sur votre joue.

 

_Si. C’est ce que je veux._

 

Vous tentez de résister à l’appel d’Ardyn en vous rappelant à quel point vous avez souffert après le baiser du centre magitech. Vous ne voulez pas revivre ça. Vous ne voulez pas être juste une distraction pour lui. Vous voulez plus.

 

Vous le voulez lui.

 

Finalement, vous vous abandonnez complètement à vos sentiments et à vos pulsions. Vous tournez votre visage vers le sien afin que vos lèvres puissent se rejoindre.

Alors que vous l’embrassez, vous sentez une chaleur monter depuis le bas de votre ventre jusque dans tout votre corps. Peu à peu, vos baisers se posent sur d’autres parties de son être, ses joues, son cou…

Alors que vos mains parcourent vos corps enflammés par le désir, vous retirez vos vêtements. Votre poitrine se colle contre son torse pendant que vous vous embrassez passionnément. Vous percevez ses mains frôler votre peau en dessinant les courbes de votre anatomie jusqu’à vos fesses. Un frisson de plaisir vous transporte alors que vous sentez à présent son pénis contre votre vulve.

Puis, sans un mot et dans une infinie délicatesse, vous ressentez enfin sa présence en vous. Vous laissez échapper un petit cri de bien-être et de plénitude alors que vous éprouvez ses mouvements de va-et-vient au cœur de votre être. Votre souffle et le sien s’accélèrent, sifflant à l’unisson alors que vos mouvements s’intensifient.

L’exaltation vous frappe de plein fouet alors que vous jouissez de concert, atteignant le point culminant de la béatitude pendant que vous ne formez plus qu’un.

Enfin, après avoir atteint des cieux que vous n’auriez jamais espérer visiter, vous vous allongez tous les deux l’un contre l’autre, en continuant à vous caresser tendrement et vous embrasser éperdument dans la chaleur de la nuit.

 

***

 

Les rayons de l’après-midi vous réveillent doucement. Vous posez votre regard sur le lit, étonnée d’avoir réussi à dormir. Apparemment, votre corps avait besoin de repos pour récupérer des effets du poison et…

Ciel !

Le souvenir de la nuit torride vous revient instantanément. Vous écarquillez les yeux, abasourdie.

_Est-ce qu’on a vraiment… ?_

Pas de doute possible. Vous pouvez encore sentir ses doigts glisser le long de votre corps, son souffle sur votre cou…

 

Vous scrutez frénétiquement les alentours. Il ne semble pas être là.

Alors que vous vous levez, vous découvrez un mot sur la table de chevet :

 

_« J’ai préféré te laisser dormir, tu semblais en avoir besoin. Je serai de retour dans la soirée. »_

 

Il est donc parti faire ce pourquoi vous étiez venus à Cartanica sans vous.

Et rien à propos de ce qui s’est passé cette nuit…

 

Vous vous rasseyez sur le lit, écrasant le morceau de papier dans votre main sous la crispation. Vous restez à l’attendre, l’angoisse vous nouant l’estomac.

Le soleil disparait dans une lumière dorée sur l’horizon lorsque la porte de la chambre s’ouvre enfin sur lui :

 

« Ardyn ! »

 

« Que puis-je pour toi, ma chère ? Je constate que tu vas beaucoup mieux ! »

 

Il vous répond de son ton désinvolte habituel, accompagné de ce foutu sourire au coin des lèvres. Ça recommence. Comme la première fois.

Vous vous sentez soudain démunie. Vous y avez pensé tout l’après-midi mais maintenant que vous êtes face à lui, vous êtes incapable de trouver les bons mots  pour lui dire ce que vous ressentez.

 

« Je veux savoir… » commencez-vous, incertaine.

 

« Ah ça, c’est quelque chose que nous souhaitons tous ! » vous coupe-t-il avec impertinence.

 

« Ça suffit ! » criez-vous. « J’en ai assez de ce petit jeu ! J’ai besoin de savoir ce que je représente pour toi. » _Tiens, depuis quand le tutoyez-vous ?_ « Et je ne veux pas d’une réponse évasive ou je ne sais quoi, » poursuivez-vous au bord des larmes, « …je veux savoir ce qu’il y a entre toi et moi. »

 

« Ah, c’est donc ça ! » répond-il sur un ton amusé en levant les bras en l’air comme s’il venait de faire une grande découverte.

 

Il s’approche de vous l’air taquin :

 

« Si j’avais su que ça te perturberait à ce point, je n’aurais pas autant badiné ! »

 

Votre sang se glace alors qu’il s’arrête juste devant vous et vous porte le coup de grâce :

 

« Parce que tout ça ne signifie absolument rien. »


	9. Avant la Chute

Les années se sont écoulées à une vitesse fulgurante. Voilà quatre ans déjà que vous avez protégé Ardyn du militant dans le train. L’exécution sommaire de ce dernier a mis le feu aux poudres. Depuis, le mouvement de protestation contre les décisions de l’Empire a pris de l’ampleur alors que l’offensive contre le Lucis s’est considérablement renforcée.

 

De votre côté, vous avez la sensation de ne pas avoir eu une minute à vous.

Alors qu’Ardyn avait piétiné vos sentiments comme de vulgaires déchets, vous avez décidé de vous plonger complètement dans votre travail pour essayer d’oublier. Cela a marché pendant un temps, mais très vite il vous est devenu difficile de continuer à côtoyer le Chancelier sans ressentir une profonde peine peser sur votre cœur.

 

Bien qu’Ardyn ait parfois tenté de nouveau de vous approcher, vous n’avez plus une seule fois eu de rapports aussi intimes que ce fameux jour à Cartanica. Pourtant, vous ne pouvez faire taire complètement ce feu qui brûle en vous chaque fois que vous êtes à ses côtés. Vous savez que vous ne pouvez rien attendre de lui, mais vos sentiments prennent largement le pas sur votre raison dès lors qu’il s’agit d’Ardyn.

 

 

Alors que vous déambulez dans les couloirs de Gralea en revenant de la Salle des Archives, vous reconnaissez la silhouette de l’homme qui vous précède et l’interpellez :

 

« Ravus ! »

 

Il se tourne et vous adresse un franc sourire alors qu’il vous salue à son tour.

 

« Je suis contente de te voir ! » lui dites-vous en vous approchant de lui.

 

« Moi aussi. » répond-il. « C’est incroyable dis-moi, j’ai l’impression que tu n’as pas changé d’un iota depuis plusieurs années ! »

 

« Ah, oui, on me dit souvent que je parais plus jeune que mon âge ! » ajoutez-vous un peu gênée.

 

Il est vrai que vous n’avez qu’un an de moins que Ravus, mais votre corps est resté le même que celui que vous aviez lors de votre contamination par le parasite il y a cinq ans.

 

« C’est plutôt une bonne chose, » vous dit Ravus, « …tu es très jolie comme ça. »

 

« Ho, merci… » lui répondez-vous en rougissant. « Alors, dis-moi, tu t’en sors dans l’armée impériale ? »

 

« C’est assez difficile pour un étranger comme moi de faire son trou mais je progresse. Tu dois connaître ça aussi j’imagine. »

 

Vous acquiescez : « Oui, devoir travailler au bien d’une autre nation que la sienne c’est assez pénible. »

 

« Malheureusement, nous pouvons difficilement faire autrement. »

 

« C’est vrai… »

 

Vous regardez Ravus. Comme vous, il a vécu des épreuves difficiles à cause de cette guerre. Comme vous il est contraint de collaborer avec le Niflheim pour survivre. Vous avez toujours autant de points communs que lorsque vous étiez adolescents. Et peut-être que les sentiments que vous avez partagé durant cette nuit à Tenebrae sont une voie pour l’avenir…

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l’air ailleurs. » vous demande-t-il.

 

« Oui oui, ça va, ne t’en fais pas… » lui répondez-vous rapidement.

 

Vous ne souhaitez qu’il s’inquiète outre-mesure pour vous. Mais c’est peine perdue alors qu’il se rapproche de vous et prend vos mains dans les siennes.

 

« Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. C’est le Chancelier, c’est ça ? »

 

« Non, non ! » lâchez-vous précipitamment.

 

Devant votre réfutation plus que suspecte, Ravus décide de ne pas insister mais vous propose tout de même :

 

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi. »

 

Vous fixez son regard clair. Il a sincèrement l’air concerné par votre sort. Vous sentez votre rythme cardiaque s’accélérer, touchée par son attitude bienveillante.

 

« Merci beaucoup, Ravus… » lui dites-vous en lui adressant un sourire.

 

Le couloir semble s’effacer autour de vous alors que vous vous contemplez l’un l’autre. Quelque chose s’installe entre vous deux, vous poussant à rapprocher vos visages…

 

_Après tout, pourquoi pas ?_

 

« Désolé de vous déranger, mais je vais avoir besoin de ma secrétaire dans les plus brefs délais. »

 

Vous sentez vos oreilles chauffer au son de _sa_ voix. Immédiatement, vous interrompez votre mouvement et reculez.

 

Il se tient là. Au milieu du couloir. Ardyn.

 

Contrairement à vous, Ravus ne s’éloigne pas. Au contraire, il fait passer son bras dans votre dos pour vous rapprocher de lui, comme s’il voulait vous protéger du Chancelier qu’il regarde avec défiance.

 

« C’est adorable de votre part Prince Nox Fleuret, mais je n’ai pas le temps pour ça. »

 

Ravus ne semble pas vouloir céder. Pressentant un drame, vous saisissez sa main et lui dites d’une voix rassurante :

 

« Ça va aller. Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. »

 

« Tu en es sûre ? »

 

« Certaine. »

 

A contrecœur, Ravus relâche son étreinte autour de vous.

 

« Merci… » lui glissez-vous discrètement alors que vous vous dirigez vers Ardyn.

 

« Ce n’est pas trop tôt ! » laisse échapper Ardyn lorsque vous le rejoignez, lançant un bref regard mêlé de satisfaction et de dédain à l’attention de Ravus avant que vous vous dirigiez ensemble vers ses quartiers.

 

 

Aucun de vous deux ne dit mot pendant tout le trajet. Une fois de retour dans ses appartements, Ardyn prend l’initiative de briser ce pesant silence :

 

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves à ce roquet. » vous adresse-t-il d’un air faussement peiné.

 

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » lui répondez-vous.

 

« Enfin c’est vrai ! Il suffit qu’il te croise dans un couloir, qu’il te déclame quelques compliments à l’eau de rose et toi tu tombes sous son charme ? »

 

« Je t’ai dit que ce n’étaient pas tes affaires. »

 

« Allons, tu mérites mieux que ce que ce petit prince de pacotille a à t’offrir… »

 

 _Cette fois c’en est trop._ Vous tapez du poing sur le bureau avant de vous retourner vers Ardyn :

 

« Comme quoi par exemple ? » vous exclamez-vous, furieuse. « Comme ce que tu me proposes ? Une nuit d’amour torride et le lendemain matin un petit mot de remerciement  comme un paiement pour service rendu ? »

 

Il vous regarde en souriant. Vos remontrances n’ont pas l’air de l’atteindre le moins du monde.

 

« Peut-être que j’en ai assez de tout ça ! » poursuivez-vous. « Peut-être que j’ai le droit d’attendre quelque chose en retour ! »

 

« Comme de l’incompréhension et un probable rejet devant tes capacités daemoniques ? » déclame-t-il sournoisement.

 

Vous vous interrompez devant cette remarque.

 

«  _Tu n’as pas changé en cinq ans c’est formidable !_  » imite-t-il de façon caricaturale.

 

« … Et en plus tu étais là depuis le début. » ajoutez-vous, lasse. « Ça suffit. J’en ai assez. Je ne veux plus supporter cette mascarade. »

 

Ardyn reprend aussitôt un ton plus sérieux :

 

« Ça tombe très bien, figures-toi que je dois me rendre au Lucis incessamment sous peu. »

 

Votre attention est immédiatement captée par ces mots.

 

« Pour quoi faire ? »

 

« Négocier un traité de paix. Enfin, plus ou moins. » dit-il. « Tu devrais être heureuse, tu ne me verras pas pendant plusieurs jours. Evidemment je n’allais pas t’emmener avec moi au Lucis… Alors je compte sur toi pour être sage en mon absence. »

 

Il s’approche de vous, attrape votre visage dans sa main et vous glisse dans un murmure menaçant :

 

« Pas de fantaisie avec le petit prince de Tenebrae. »

 

Vous vous dégagez de son emprise.

 

« Je n’ai pas à te rendre de comptes. »

 

Aucun de vous deux n’ajoute quoi que ce soit. Vous ne souhaitez pas continuer à vous battre contre des moulins à vent. Et apparemment, Ardyn n’a pas non plus envie de vous accorder d’avantage d’attention.

Vous restez fâchée jusqu’à ce que finalement Ardyn parte pour le Lucis.

« Très bien, bon débarras ! » pensez-vous.

Pourtant, lorsque la porte se referme sur son dos le faisant disparaître de votre vue, un énorme vide se répand instantanément dans tout votre cœur.

 

 

Voilà plusieurs heures qu’Ardyn vous a laissée seule.

Vous essayez de vous occuper comme vous le pouvez, mais vous ne parvenez à vous concentrer sur rien.

Il vous manque. Terriblement.

 

« Pourquoi suis-je si stupide ?! » pensez-vous en laissant votre front tomber contre le mur.

Depuis le début, il se moque de vous. Il ne fait que jouer avec vous, comme une distraction sans conséquences. Avec le temps, vous avez compris pourquoi il était venu vous chercher ce jour-là dans les laboratoires : c’était uniquement pour se couvrir. Il n’en a certainement rien à faire que vous soyez membre de la famille royale du Lucis, ou même que vous puissiez éventuellement l’attirer physiquement. Non. Ce n’est rien de tout ça. C’était uniquement pour que les scientifiques ne fouinent pas d’avantage jusqu’à finalement découvrir le pot-aux-roses à propos d’Ardyn. Juste pour éviter que son secret d’immortalité ne soit révélé. Rien de plus.

Et toutes ces fois où il a su se montrer charmeur, vous prenant dans ses bras à des moments inopportuns, vous embrassant fougueusement… et cette nuit mémorable à Cartanica… Ce n’était rien non plus. Il a juste profité de vous. Il vous a manipulée pour parvenir à ses fins, comme il le fait avec le reste du monde.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi persistez-vous à vous accrocher désespérément à lui ? Au souvenir de ses douces caresses, à sa façon passionnée de vous embrasser ? A son regard envoûtant, à son sourire séducteur ? A son esprit vif et subtil ? A cette sensation que vous éprouvez lorsque vous êtes dans ses bras… Pourquoi avez-vous encore l’illusoire espoir qu’un jour il soit capable de vous rendre vos sentiments ?

 

Sentant les larmes vous monter aux yeux, vous décidez de quitter l’appartement pour vous changer les idées. Alors que vous sortez dans le couloir, vous entendez juste :

 

« Attrapez-la. »

 

Encore fébrile, vous n’avez pas le temps de comprendre ce qui vous arrive. Des hordes de soldats magitech se jettent sur vous sans le moindre ménagement, vous paralysant complètement.

 

« Très bien. Allons-y. »

 

***

 

Vous osez à peine le croire. Vous voilà de nouveau dans les tréfonds de Gralea, dans ses laboratoires toujours aussi monstrueux.

Vous êtes accompagnée jusqu’à une petite salle à l’écart, sombre et poisseuse.

 

Alors que vous vous débattez, un soldat plante sans aucune réserve une lance dans votre jambe droite. Vous laissez échapper un cri de douleur.

 

« Il est inutile de résister. » grince Verstael.

 

Vous relevez la tête, les yeux remplis de haine.

 

« Et ce n’est pas la peine de jouer les effarouchées. Cette fois, personne ne viendra te sauver. »

 

Un autre soldat vous plante une nouvelle lance dans le torse, vous clouant au mur et vous arrachant un nouveau cri de souffrance.

 

« Bon, j’aimerais pouvoir reprendre là où on avait été si outrageusement interrompus, mais il se trouve qu’une autre tâche t’attend… »

 

Verstael s’écarte et derrière lui se dessine l’ombre de l’Empereur.

Iedolas s’avance vers vous d’une attitude calme et hautaine. Vous pouvez sentir son aversion pour vous rien qu’en le dévisageant.

 

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur le Lucis. » vous ordonne-t-il d’un ton méprisant.

 

_C’est donc ça. Ils veulent des informations._

 

« Je ne vous dirai rien. » répondez-vous.

 

Un autre soldat vous plante une tige de fer dans le bras gauche. Vous serrez les dents pour encaisser la souffrance.

 

« Je n’ai pas le temps de jouer. On m’a informé que tu étais plutôt résistante aux blessures mais pas à la douleur. Si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux savoir, sois assurée de recevoir ce que tu mérites. »

 

« Je…ne vous dirai… rien. » répétez-vous.

 

Un des soldats magitech vous assène un violent coup de poing dans l’estomac, coupant votre souffle.

 

« Comment accède-t-on au Cristal ? » questionne Iedolas.

 

Vous vous sentez mal. Vos blessures dégagent de la fumée noire pour essayer de se régénérer mais les lances sont toujours plantées dedans, les empêchant de se refermer et vous causant une affreuse douleur.

 

« Réponds. »

 

Une autre lance dans votre épaule droite. La souffrance est telle qu’elle pourrait vous faire perdre connaissance à tout moment.

 

« En quoi… » commencez-vous dans un souffle.

 

« Pardon ? » presse Iedolas.

 

« En quoi… ça va… vous… servir ? Ça fait… des années… que je ne suis pas retournée… »

 

« Ce n’est pas à toi de décider ce qui m’est utile ou non. »

 

Encore une fois les coups de l’infanterie magitech s’abattent sur vous. La douleur est si forte qu’il vous semblerait presque qu’elle a totalement disparu.

 

Sans relâche, vous êtes submergée de questions et de torture. Et lorsque l’Empereur ne vous interroge pas, Verstael en profite pour rattraper son retard en vous faisant subir en quelques heures ce qu’il voulait étudier durant toutes ces années.

 

Le noir. Les ténèbres. Autour de vous le monde a l’aspect d’une cage froide et sans lumière dans laquelle vous êtes enfermée, sans aucun espoir d’en sortir. Les heures se font secondes et les minutes se font des jours. Vous êtes là. Vous survivez. Mais vous ne vivez plus.

 

Est-ce que c’est ça être immortel ?


	10. Révélation

Vous reprenez péniblement connaissance dans un lieu familier. La vue des appartements d’Ardyn ne vous a jamais autant réjouie.

 

Des flashs des derniers jours vous reviennent par à-coups.

 

La douleur.

Le noir.

Le sadisme de Verstael.

Le désespoir.

Le regard dédaigneux de l’Empereur.

Le vide.

 

Il semblerait qu’après en avoir fini avec vous, ils aient décidé de vous renvoyer ici avant le retour d’Ardyn.

Vous vous redressez en vous appuyant sur le mur. Sur votre corps, on ne peut lire aucune trace de l’enfer que vous venez de vivre. Les blessures de votre âme quant à elles sont bien réelles, et rien ne pourra jamais les effacer.

 

Finalement, vous vous laissez tomber à nouveau le long du mur pour vous assoir en prenant vos genoux dans vos bras. Vous blottissez votre tête dans ce qu’il vous reste comme espace pour vous rassurer, complètement brisée intérieurement.

 

***

 

Vous n’avez aucune idée du temps qui a pu s’écouler lorsque la porte s’ouvre sur celui que vous n’attendiez plus.

Sous la poussée de l’adrénaline vous vous relevez aussitôt et frottez rapidement vos mains sur votre visage pour effacer toute trace de ce qui a pu arriver.

_Il ne doit pas savoir._

Vous refusez de paraître faible devant Ardyn. Cela ne servirait qu’à lui offrir un nouveau prétexte pour avoir l’aval sur vous et vous lancer des répliques plus cinglantes les unes que les autres. Après tout, Iedolas et Verstael ont fait en sorte qu’il ne soit au courant de rien, pourquoi n’en feriez-vous pas autant ? La honte de ce que vous avez subi s’atténuera peut-être si vous faites votre maximum pour la cacher jusqu’à l’oublier.

 

Vous le regardez entrer dans la pièce et déposer son chapeau sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

 

« Eh bien voilà qui est fait ! » lance-t-il d’un air satisfait. « Nous allons bientôt pouvoir nous occuper du cas de Noctis et… »

 

Il s’interrompt alors qu’il pose ses yeux sur vous.

 

« Et ? » l’incitez-vous à poursuivre d’une voix bien plus faible que ce que vous espériez.

 

Mais il ne continue pas et vous dévisage d’une expression que vous n’arrivez pas à déchiffrer. Vous penchez la tête et haussez les épaules en signe d’interrogation. Après un bref instant, Ardyn rompt le silence qui s’était installé entre vous :

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

« Rien. » répondez-vous de votre air le plus innocent.

 

Mais ça ne prend pas. Ardyn s’approche de vous :

 

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

 

« Mais rien, je t’assure ! » insistez-vous, de plus en plus inquiète.

 

Il lève ses bras vers vous pour vous enlacer, ou autre chose, quoi que ce soit c’est trop à encaisser. Les larmes aux yeux, vous le repoussez :

 

« Ce n’est rien qui puisse t’intéresser de toute façon ! » lancez-vous.

 

Il reste à vous observer, perplexe. Vous ne pouvez retenir les larmes qui coulent sur vos joues.

 

_Ah bravo, pleurer c’est la meilleure façon de lui cacher c’est sûr !_

 

Vos sentiments refoulés jaillissent à la surface et finissent par s’écouler tels vos pleurs en un flot incontrôlé :

 

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Tu ne penses qu’à toi ! Depuis que j’ai ce fichu parasite en moi ma vie est devenue un enfer ! Et au lieu de m’aider tu te contentes de me rabaisser chaque fois que tu en as l’occasion, en m’obligeant à prendre des coups à ta place alors que tu pourrais très bien les encaisser tout seul… »

 

« Tu crois que j’ai choisi de vivre comme ça ? » vous interrompt-il.

 

Vous ouvrez de grands yeux étonnés. Ardyn vient d’élever la voix. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Surprise, effrayée, vous le dévisagez en silence.

 

« Tu crois que j’ai demandé à recevoir cette malédiction ? » poursuit-il dans sa colère.

 

Vous ignorez de quoi il veut parler, mais la suite vous terrifie déjà.

 

« Tu veux des réponses à tes questions ? Tu veux savoir ce que c’est réellement de vivre l’enfer ? »

 

Fulminant contre vous, Ardyn continue de s’approcher alors que par réflexe vous reculez. Jusqu’à ce que votre dos bute contre le mur derrière vous. Sans échappatoire, vous voyez Ardyn réduire l’écart qui vous sépare, jusqu’à ce qu’il pose violemment sa main contre le mur en frôlant votre visage.

 

« 2000 ans passés à attendre dans les ténèbres. » déclame-t-il d’une voix soudain impassible.

 

 _Quoi ?_ Vous levez des yeux horrifiés vers lui.

 

« Oh oui tu peux faire cette tête. » vous dit-il d’un ton aussi calme que menaçant. « Tu peux être accablée. 2000 ans ça représente un grand nombre d’années à devoir supporter cette douleur en permanence… » vous dit-il avant d’ajouter d’un petit rire neveux : « Mais crois-moi, ce n’est rien à côté de la trahison que j’ai dû endurer. »

 

Il prononce ces mots de façon si dure que vous avez le sentiment qu’il pourrait vous broyer avec. Vous ne comprenez pas de quoi il veut parler mais vous ne pouvez que l’écouter, vos larmes perlant en silence sur votre peau.

 

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait d’être trahi par ceux que l’on s’efforce de sauver ? Bien sûr que non. Personne ne pourrait être aussi cruel… Et pourtant je vais te raconter comment ces ingrats ont tout fait pour s’assurer que ma vie soit un cauchemar. »

 

Vous ne pouvez pas détacher vos yeux des siens. Tant d’émotions s’y bousculent : de la colère, du mépris, de la tristesse, des regrets… Vous sentez votre cœur battre de plus en plus fort, mais vous ne savez plus si c’est par attirance ou par peur.

 

« Vois-tu il y a fort longtemps, je parcourais le pays à la recherche de gens malades dont le corps était corrompu par le parasite que toi et moi abritons en nous. Et lorsque j’en rencontrais, je m’appliquais à les soigner pour leur éviter de finir transformés en daemons… Parce que j’en avais la capacité. J’avais cette faculté me permettant d’extraire le mal qui rongeait ces gens en prenant sur moi leur souillure… »

 

Ardyn marque une pause suivie d’un petit rire :

 

« Ha ha ! Comme j’étais naïf ! Tu imagines certainement que c’était altruiste de ma part et que je devais être respecté comme les Oracles le sont de notre temps… C’était ce que je croyais également, jusqu’au jour où le monde a révélé son vrai visage : les humains, les dieux, ce sont tous des hypocrites. »

 

Ardyn détache chaque syllabe du mot avec un tel dégoût que vous ressentez son émotion comme si elle était la vôtre.

 

« Et tu sais ce qui s’est passé ? Ces égoïstes ont pris peur. Il ne leur a suffi que de la velléité d’un homme et du rejet du Cristal pour me considérer comme un monstre et un paria. Tout ça parce qu’un roi jaloux a cru que je représentais une menace pour lui. Ils m’ont trainé dans la fange, m’ont affublé d’infamie, m’ont emprisonné et effacé toute trace de ma présence en ce monde. »

« Tout le monde a oublié qui était Ardyn Lucis Caelum. »

 

_Lucis Caelum ?_

 

« Eh oui, ça te surprend, n’est-ce pas ? Moi aussi j’ai fait partie de la famille royale, appelé à avoir un grand destin… Mais, ce n’était pas du goût de tout le monde. Mon titre. Ma place. Mon avenir. Ma vie. Tout cela m’a été volé par la lignée qui gouverne actuellement le Lucis. »

 

« Et le plus cocasse dans cette histoire, c’est que les Six ne sont pas assez miséricordieux pour m’accorder le simple droit d’en finir. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler. L’immortalité. Un cadeau empoisonné qui m’oblige à ressasser chaque jour et chaque nuit le souvenir de cette perfidie orchestrée par l’humanité et les Dieux à mon encontre ! » siffle-t-il.

 

« Me voilà donc à remettre mon salut entre les mains du Roi Elu, si tant est qu’il ait la hardiesse d’accomplir sa destinée. Et ça… » ajoute-t-il d’un rire nerveux « …ça c’est loin d’être gagné. »

 

Alors qu’Ardyn semble marquer une pause dans son récit, tout à coup dans votre esprit tout devient limpide.

C’était évident.

Vous avez la sensation de sortir d’un long tunnel d’ombres trompeuses pour enfin distinguer clairement toutes les formes sous la lumière.

Tout dans le comportement d’Ardyn prend un sens.

Vous comprenez son isolement, son supplice durant toutes ces années à déambuler en ce bas monde sans espoir d’embrasser la douce délivrance de la mort.

Vous comprenez la colère qui l’anime depuis qu’il a été trompé, et qui lui permet d’avancer chaque jour condamné à errer sans but.

Vous comprenez la raison de son détachement, de son attitude désinvolte, pour mettre de la distance avec cet environnement dans lequel il n’a pas sa place et auquel il ne peut s’attacher.

Et vous comprenez ses sentiments envers vous.

Vous pensiez qu’il vous avait sauvée du laboratoire pour se couvrir. Vous savez aujourd’hui que c’était pour avoir quelqu’un avec qui partager son fardeau. Vous avez la même malédiction, contraints de survivre dans ce monde où plus rien n’a d’emprise sur vous. Et sans possibilité d’attachement avec quoi ou qui que ce soit d’autre.

Vous pensiez qu’il jouait avec vous. Vous savez à présent que ce n’était que la manifestation de son attirance pour vous. Une attirance à laquelle il ne devait pas s’attendre, à laquelle il n’a probablement pas fait attention tant il a vécu seul et sans affection durant toutes ces années, le poussant à agir dans l’indifférence la plus totale après avoir manifesté du désir pour votre personne.

Vous pensiez qu’il ne ressentait rien pour vous. Vous savez en cet instant que c’est faux. Tout dans son comportement, depuis cette façon de veiller sur vous et sa jalousie envers Ravus jusqu’à ces révélations sur son passé prouve qu’il vous fait confiance et tient à vous, même s’il ne l’admet pas.

 

Les larmes viennent à nouveau embuer vos yeux mais pour une toute autre raison : cette fois vous ne pleurez plus pour vous, vous versez des perles de compassion pour l’homme qui se tient là, blessé.

 

« Alors, tu crois toujours savoir ce que ça fait de vivre dans les ténèbres ? » clame-t-il avec hargne à votre égard.

 

« Par tous les Cieux ! Ardyn… » laissez-vous échapper dans un doux murmure.

 

Vous levez vos mains vers lui et les posez délicatement sur son visage :

 

« Je suis désolée. »

 

Vous lisez de l’incompréhension dans son regard. Il semble ne pas savoir comment réagir face à votre attitude.

 

« J’aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt. » dites-vous d’une voix apaisante. « Pardonne-moi. »

 

Ardyn semble se radoucir en entendant vos paroles.

 

« Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que j’ai dit sans savoir à quel point tu souffrais. »

 

Vos doigts caressent doucement son visage.

 

« Je suis sincèrement désolée… » poursuivez-vous gentiment. « Mais je suis là maintenant. Je suis là pour toi. »

 

Ardyn pose à son tour sa main sur votre joue. Il a l’air d’hésiter. Vous lui adressez un tendre sourire :

 

« Je te promets que tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »

 

Puis finalement, vous posez des mots sur vos propres sentiments :

 

« Je t’aime. »

 

Ardyn est abasourdi par votre déclaration. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça de votre part et semble balancé entre le désir d’y répondre et la peur d’engager ses propres sentiments.

 

Finalement, il se détend complètement, vous sourit et prend votre visage dans ses mains :

 

« Tu auras mis le temps… » vous dit-il affectueusement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les vôtres.

 

Vos baisers ont un goût délicieux de liberté. Vous vous embrassez sans retenue, manifestant enfin sincèrement vos sentiments.

Vous laissez vos mains glisser jusque dans ses cheveux alors que vous continuez à le dévorer fougueusement. Il vous rend passionnément le moindre de vos baisers tout en laissant sa main courir le long de vos courbes jusqu’à votre taille pour rapprocher votre corps du sien.

Il vous soulève avec légèreté dans ses bras et vous amène dans la chambre en continuant de vous couvrir de baisers.

 

Ardyn vous dépose doucement sur le lit. Vous vous mettez à genoux devant lui et commencez à soulever sa chemise pour découvrir sa peau sur laquelle vous déposez vos lèvres avec passion. Puis vous remontez progressivement, en l’aidant à se défaire de ses vêtements.

Alors qu’il est maintenant torse nu et que vous parcourez amoureusement son corps du bout de vos doigts, du bout de votre nez, du bout de votre langue, il laisse choir ses mains sur vos épaules en les glissant sous vos vêtements pour vous les retirer.

Puis il se penche et enroule ses bras tout autour de vous, vous projetant sur le lit avec lui. Vous baladez fiévreusement vos mains le long de son corps jusqu’à commencer à lui défaire son pantalon alors que sa bouche trouve son chemin jusqu’à vos hanches, retirant votre culotte à l’aide de ses dents.

 

Vous vous exposez mutuellement corps et âmes sans artifices à présent que vous êtes complètement nus. Ardyn promène le bout de ses doigts jusqu’à votre poitrine, tournant autour doucement puis l’empoignant complètement de la paume de sa main alors que vous laissez vos doigts pianoter une mélodie d’excitation le long de son membre viril.

Vous pouvez l’entendre laisser échapper un grognement de satisfaction alors que vous variez le rythme, puis c’est à votre tour de pousser un soupir de contentement lorsqu’il titille le bout de vos seins avec sa langue.

 

Alors que vous devinez sous vos doigts que son excitation est à son comble, vous basculez doucement Ardyn sur le dos.

« S’il-te-plait, laisse-moi t’offrir ce moment… » lui murmurez-vous.

Il ne vous répond rien, mais vous sourit en vous déposant un baiser sur le front comme pour valider votre proposition.

Vous glissez langoureusement vos jambes de part et d’autres de ses hanches, vous positionnant au-dessus de lui. Puis vous vous laissez tomber sur son érection, votre vagin enveloppant ardemment son pénis.

 

Vous ressentez instantanément un plaisir fou au contact de sa verge à l’intérieur de votre corps. Ardyn attrape vos cuisses avec véhémence pendant que vous commencez à décrire de petits mouvements souples avec votre bassin.

La chaleur monte en vous alors que vous percevez le frottement de son organe contre vos muqueuses, vous excitant toujours d’avantage. Vous commencez à lâcher de petits cris alors que vous vous penchez en avant en accélérant la cadence, vos fesses claquant contre sa peau.

Ardyn émet de petits grognements  d’aise en rythme avec vos mouvements pendant qu’il agrippe lascivement votre poitrine.

La frénésie s’intensifie avec l’accélération de vos frétillements. Le feu en vous se mue en brasier alors que vous jouissez à l’unisson dans une parfaite harmonie. Vous exultez dans un soupir tandis qu’Ardyn laisse échapper un cri de contentement.

 

Vous calmez vos mouvements, la peau scintillante de sueur, reprenant progressivement votre souffle. Ardyn se redresse, vous enlace et vous embrasse doucement. Vous enveloppez à votre tour vos bras tout autour de son corps et le serrez sensuellement contre vous.

 

« Merci. » vous murmure-t-il lentement au creux de l’oreille.

 

Vous le serrez encore plus fort dans vos bras. Vous l’aimez tellement. Au-delà de toute raison.

 

Après être restés un moment dans les bras l’un de l’autre, vous vous allongez tous les deux sur le lit. Vous vous blottissez contre son corps votre dos contre son torse, rassurée par le contact de sa peau contre la vôtre.

 

Alors qu’il caresse calmement votre bras de l’épaule jusqu’à la main, il vous demande doucettement :

 

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu n’allais pas bien quand je suis arrivé tout à l’heure. »

 

« Hm… »

 

Vous hésitez à lui en parler.

 

« Tu peux tout me dire. Je te promets de t’écouter sérieusement. » ajoute-t-il en déposant un baiser sur votre nuque.

 

« Eh bien… » commencez-vous.

 

Vous lui racontez vos mésaventures avec Verstael et Iedolas et ce qu’ils vous ont fait subir. Par moments, vous pouvez percevoir les muscles d’Ardyn se crisper alors que vous lui décrivez ce qui vous est arrivé. Mais il ne fait aucun commentaire et vous écoute jusqu’au bout de votre récit.

 

« …voilà, tu sais tout. » finissez-vous, recroquevillée sur vous-même sous la honte que vous éprouvez.

 

D’un coup, les bras d’Ardyn vous enveloppent vous rapprochant avec force et passion contre son corps.

 

« Je suis désolé. » vous dit-il. « Je n’aurais pas dû te laisser seule. C’était mon rôle de te protéger. »

 

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » lui répondez-vous gentiment, agréablement rassurée par sa réaction.

 

Il relâche son étreinte et vous fait pivoter sur le dos, de façon à voir votre visage :

 

« C’est juste que… je ne veux pas te perdre. »

 

Vous souriez. Ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes de chercher ses mots ou de parler à cœur ouvert. Vous êtes touchée par sa confession.

Vous levez votre main et la posez doucement sur sa joue :

 

« Tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais. »

 

Il saisit votre main, puis l’embrasse, avant de la serrer au creux de la sienne.

 

« J’espère bien. »


	11. Insomnia

Les quelques mois suivant votre déclaration d’amour se déroulent dans une ambiance bien meilleure. Malgré les préparatifs du traité de paix avec le Lucis qui monopolise toute l’attention, votre relation avec Ardyn s’est améliorée au-delà de toutes vos espérances. Plus de coups bas ni de déni : à présent que vous connaissez vos sentiments, vous les assumez pleinement.

Il s’est révélé plus difficile pour Ardyn de reconnaître ce qu’il éprouve pour vous, tant il s’est efforcé durant toutes ces années de dissimuler ses émotions et de ne s’attacher à rien ni personne, tant la peur et la douleur de perdre à nouveau quoi que ce soit lui aurait été insupportable.

A votre contact cependant, il a repris confiance et appris de nouveau à partager sa vie avec quelqu’un sans craindre de tout voir disparaître instantanément, ce qui vous comble de bonheur.

 

En ce qui concerne le traité de paix, Ardyn vous a exposé le plan : le but pour l’Empire est d’entrer au cœur du Lucis à l’intérieur de la barrière magique dressée par Regis sous couverture de la signature puis de dérober le Cristal le jour de la cérémonie, privant ainsi le royaume de toute défense.

 

« Le Cristal sera acheminé ici, à Gralea. » vous explique Ardyn. « Et tôt ou tard, Noctis devra venir le chercher pour accomplir sa destinée. »

 

« J’ai fait en sorte que Noctis ait une bonne raison de quitter Insomnia en requérant son mariage avec Lunafreya. » poursuit-il. « Ainsi, notre petit prince sera certainement à l’abri lorsque le conflit éclatera. »

 

Vous écoutez Ardyn vous renseigner sur les détails de son plan. Vous savez que c’est nécessaire, mais c’est toujours aussi difficile à entendre. Tant de vies vont être gâchées dans cette bataille. Des empires vont s’effondrer. Et vous en serez responsables.

 

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » vous demande-t-il soudainement.

 

« C’est juste que… » commencez-vous, mais vous ne trouvez pas vos mots.

 

Comme s’il lisait vos pensées, Ardyn se redresse des documents que vous examiniez et contourne le bureau pour venir vous prendre dans ses bras.

 

« Je sais. » dit-il simplement.

 

Vous restez enlacés un instant, ses mains frottant doucement votre dos pour vous rassurer. Puis il reprend :

 

« Il va falloir que tu sois forte. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

 

« Pour quoi ? » lui demandez-vous, curieuse.

 

« Tu vas venir avec nous à Insomnia. »

 

Vous ouvrez de grands yeux surpris.

 

« J’ai pensé que te ramener dans ton pays rajouterait un gage de bonne foi de la part de l’Empire. »

 

« Tu vas me marchander ? »

 

« Allons, tu sais que le traité n’est qu’un prétexte. Je fais passer ta venue pour quelque chose d’officiel mais en réalité je veux juste que tu sois sur place. J’ai besoin de toi pour veiller sur certaines choses pendant l’attaque. »

 

« Quel genre de choses ? »

 

« L’Anneau des Lucii. Il est très convoité, mais il ne faut pas qu’il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Nous devons nous assurer qu’il parvienne à Noctis. »

 

Un frisson vous parcourt alors que vous réalisez ce que cela implique. Pour que l’Anneau change de propriétaire, cela signifie que le précédent doit disparaitre... cela signifie que Regis va mourir.

 

Ardyn dépose un tendre baiser sur votre tête :

 

« Tout se passera bien. Fais-moi confiance. »

 

***

 

Vous voyagez avec le convoi impérial et arrivez trois jours avant la signature du traité entre le Niflheim et le Lucis.

Par la fenêtre de la voiture, vous observez Insomnia. Elle vous a manqué. Cela fait cinq ans maintenant que vous l’avez quittée. Vous admirez ses grandes tours vitrées s’élevant vers les cieux, ses rues bondées de vie, ses ruelles plus traditionnelles. Un pincement au cœur se fait sentir lorsque vous réalisez que tout ne sera bientôt plus qu’un champ de ruines.

Vous descendez du véhicule, escortée par des soldats et rejoignez votre chambre dans l’hôtel réservé à la délégation impériale.

Dans les couloirs, vous croisez Ravus et Lunafreya contraints d’assister à tout ceci sous la bannière de l’Empire. Alors qu’ils vous aperçoivent, ils viennent vous saluer :

 

« Ça faisait si longtemps ! » vous dit chaleureusement Luna.

 

« Depuis Tenebrae… » lui répondez-vous.

 

« Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. Ravus m’a donné de tes nouvelles chaque fois qu’il t’a rencontrée à Gralea. »

 

Derrière Luna, Ravus émet un petit raclement de gorge gêné. Vous le regardez, amusée par sa réaction. Puis vous croisez le regard de Luna et vous pouffez gentiment toutes les deux.

 

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait rire. » lâche sèchement Ravus. Puis il reprend aussitôt « Lunafreya, nous devons y aller. »

 

« Oui, j’arrive. »

 

« C’était un plaisir de te revoir. » dites-vous à Luna. « De _vous_ revoir. » ajoutez-vous en direction de Ravus.

 

« Je suis content que tu aies pu rentrer chez toi. » vous dit Ravus avant de s’éloigner avec sa sœur.

 

Alors que vous le regardez partir, vous êtes frappée par une évidence : si vous ressentez encore beaucoup d’affection pour lui, ces sentiments n’ont absolument rien à voir avec ceux que vous éprouvez pour Ardyn.

 

***

 

Vous jetez un dernier coup d’œil à votre reflet. Cela faisait très longtemps que vous ne vous étiez pas vue apprêtée de la sorte.

Vos cheveux ont été coiffés de manière distinguée et décorés de petites fleurs blanches. Votre visage a été rehaussé d’un discret maquillage sublimant vos traits. Vous portez une robe avec un bustier blanc décoré de motifs floraux pastels bleu nuit. De ce haut descend une ceinture noire venant souligner votre taille. Le bas de la robe est composé de plusieurs couches de tissus légers blancs et bleus agrémentés de petits filaments de plumes noirs évoquant un doux ciel nuageux. Vos chaussures à talon noires sont décorées de fines fleurs bleues assorties à votre robe.

Vous êtes prête à vous rendre à la réception qui célèbre la paix entre le Lucis et le Niflheim. La signature du traité aura lieu demain. Cette soirée sera la dernière pour Insomnia.

 

Alors que vous êtes accompagnée jusqu’à la fête, l’anxiété monte en vous. Vous ressentez une étrange douleur à l’estomac, et un mal-être général. Cela fait tellement longtemps que vous ne l’avez pas revu, vous êtes si nerveuse…

Vous arrivez finalement sur les lieux. Des soldats vous guident jusqu’au toit du building où se trouvent les invités. Vous pénétrez timidement sur la terrasse sous les lumières des feux d’artifice.

De nombreux regards se tournent vers vous. Gênée, vous rougissez tout en cherchant un visage familier dans la foule. Vous apercevez Luna, et puis…

 

« Ma chère enfant, je suis si heureux de te revoir ! » vous accueille une voix chaleureuse.

 

Regis se tient devant vous, ouvrant les bras pour vous souhaiter un bon retour. Vous lui adressez un franc sourire :

 

« Que je suis contente de vous retrouver ! » lui répondez-vous en vous approchant et en saisissant ses mains.

 

« Viens par ici. » vous dit-il en vous prenant dans ses bras sans se soucier de la foule alentour. « J’ai bien cru t’avoir perdue. » ajoute-t-il en prenant du recul.

 

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété. »

 

« C’est moi qui suis désolé. Je t’avais promis que je veillerai sur toi. »

 

« Et vous avez fait de votre mieux. C’était ma décision de protéger Noctis. Si c’était à refaire, je le referais. »

 

« Et je t’en serai éternellement reconnaissant. » vous dit-il.

 

Vous le regardez. Derrière son sourire, Regis vous apparait fatigué et triste. Maintenir le Mur lui demande un effort considérable, et le poids de tout le royaume semble être devenu bien lourd à porter. Alors qu’il est appelé ailleurs et s’éloigne de vous, vous vous demandez s’il n’y a pas quelque chose à faire. Si vous ne devriez pas tout lui dire.

Vous sortant de vos pensées, une flûte de champagne apparait sous votre nez :

 

« Puis-je vous offrir un verre jeune demoiselle ? »

 

Ardyn se tient à vos côtés, vous proposant un verre avec un regard amusé.

 

« Non merci. » lui répondez-vous poliment. Vous ne vous sentez pas d’humeur à boire.

 

« Ça en fera un de plus pour moi dans ce cas ! » dit-il en riant. Puis il ajoute d’une voix basse que vous seule pouvez entendre : « Tu es magnifique. »

 

Il vous tend son bras pour vous escorter. Vous le saisissez et le suivez jusqu’à une petite balustrade.

D’ici, vous pouvez avoir une vue d’ensemble sur Insomnia. La ville brille de mille feux sous la voûte céleste, rivalisant avec la lueur des étoiles jusqu’à la faire disparaître. Vous êtes saisie de mélancolie en songeant que toute cette beauté est vouée être réduite à néant.

 

« N’y pense pas trop. » vous dit Ardyn. « Toi et moi, nous avons une tâche à accomplir. Ne l’oublie pas. »

 

« Je ne l’oublie pas. » lui répondez-vous, le regard perdu dans le lointain. « Mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait si dur. »

 

Ardyn vous regarde un instant, et vous répond l’air préoccupé : « Je sais. »

 

Puis, il se redresse et ajoute :

 

« Je vais y aller. Il n’est pas bon que soyons vu ensemble trop longtemps. »

 

Il saisit doucement votre main pour la porter à ses lèvres dans un mouvement cérémonieux et vous glisse avant de vous quitter :

 

« Je passerai te voir plus tard. »

 

Ardyn éloigné vers les autres convives, vous restez seule à contempler la noirceur impénétrable de la nuit.

 

 

Vous êtes finalement rentrée dans votre chambre. La soirée a été éprouvante, et la journée qui s’annonce le sera encore d’avantage. Vous ne parvenez pas à chasser ce sentiment de malaise qui vous ronge.

Vous enroulez machinalement autour de vos doigts les tissus de votre robe. Vous avez gardé votre tenue de soirée, comme pour prolonger encore un peu cette vie avant que tout ne bascule définitivement.

Dans la modeste salle de bain, vous fouillez les placards au hasard dans l’espoir de trouver quelque chose pour vous apaiser mais vous finissez bredouille.

 

Alors que vous pivotez pour retourner dans la chambre, vous sursautez en apercevant une forme devant vous et laissez échapper un petit cri.

 

« Du calme, ce n’est que moi. »

 

« Ardyn ! Tu m’as fait peur… »

 

« Je vois ça. »

 

Alors que vous vous remettez de vos émotions, il s’approche de vous, prend vos mains dans les siennes et soulève vos bras pour mieux vous observer.

 

« Tu as bien fait de garder cette tenue. Elle te va à ravir. »

 

« Merci. » dites-vous en rougissant.

 

Il réduit la distance qui vous sépare, prend votre visage dans ses mains et vous embrasse passionnément.

Alors qu’il caresse doucement votre joue, vous percevez une tristesse fugace dans ses yeux.

 

« C’est notre dernière nuit. » vous dit-il.

 

« Comment ça ? » lui répondez-vous, paniquée.

 

« Après les évènements de demain, nous ne pourrons pas nous revoir avant un moment. »

 

Vous soupirez intérieurement. L’espace d’un instant vous avez cru qu’il comptait vous quitter pour de bon. Mais malgré tout, cette nouvelle est loin de vous réjouir. Vous enroulez vos bras autour de sa taille et pressez votre tête contre sa poitrine.

 

« Comment ça va se passer ? » demandez-vous tristement.

 

Ardyn caresse doucement vos cheveux.

 

« Pour demain, tu es déjà au courant. Pour le reste… ça va dépendre des compétences de Noctis. »

 

« Bien sûr, je vais m’assurer de baliser son trajet jusqu’à Gralea, mais je ne peux pas tout prévoir. Il va falloir veiller sur lui et ses petits camarades en permanence. »

 

Vous resserrez votre étreinte sur lui. Vous ne voulez pas être séparée de lui. Vous avez trop besoin de lui.

A son tour Ardyn vous prend dans ses bras et vous étreint sensuellement.

Après un court moment il commence à embrasser vos cheveux, votre front, vos joues, vos lèvres.

_Ses baisers sont si doux…_

Ses mains descendent le long de votre dos jusqu’à vos fesses. Doucement, ses doigts font remonter les couches de tissu de votre robe pour finalement glisser sous les étoffes et venir effleurer vos cuisses, puis votre entre-jambe…

 

Vous reculez légèrement.

 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » vous demande-t-il. « Ça ne te plait pas  ? »

 

« Si, non, enfin… » bafouillez-vous.

 

Il vous regarde, interloqué.

 

« Je… » tentez-vous d’expliquer. « Je ne suis pas en forme. » confessez-vous. « Je n’ai pas le cœur à ça. Je veux passer cette nuit avec toi, mais pas comme ça. » « Je… »

 

Il pose son index sur votre bouche.

 

« J’ai compris. » vous dit-il. « Tu as l’air bouleversée. »

 

_C’est peu de le dire…_

 

« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi m’occuper de toi. »

 

Il vous soulève dans ses bras et s’installe avec vous sur le lit. Son étreinte est si rassurante, vous ne voudriez être nulle part ailleurs. Il promène tendrement ses doigts dans vos cheveux, sur votre visage, sur votre nuque. C’est comme s’il devinait exactement ce dont vous aviez besoin. Vous vous blottissez contre lui et fermez les yeux, savourant chacune de ses caresses comme si c’était la dernière.

 

***

 

Ardyn et vous avez passé toute la nuit ensemble. Mais au petit matin, il a fallu vous séparer. Après avoir convenu de la marche à suivre, vous l’avez laissé partir alors que votre cœur se serrait et se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

 

La signature du traité doit avoir lieu dans l’après-midi. Vous vous tenez prête, équipée de vos éventails. Un peu avant l’heure fatidique vous quittez votre chambre en assommant les quelques gardes et vous dirigez vers la Citadelle. Vous attendez le signal. Puis, lorsque les bombes explosent devant le bâtiment, vous en profitez pour vous infiltrer discrètement à l’intérieur. C’est un jeu d’enfant pour vous, vous l’avez fait tant de fois étant plus jeune…

Vous grimpez rapidement les étages pour rejoindre la salle où se trouve Regis. L’objectif de votre mission est simple, et pourtant il va vous falloir une force de caractère inébranlable pour l’atteindre. Vous devez veiller à ce que l’Anneau des Lucii puisse parvenir à Noctis, quitte à le récupérer vous-même en dernier recours. Et surtout, vous ne devez pas intervenir en ce qui concerne le sort de Regis.

Les combats font rage un peu partout. Vous restez dissimulée le plus possible pour ne pas éveiller l’attention. Vous trouvez enfin Regis, qui affronte le General Glauca. Au cours de la bataille, l’Anneau tombe au sol et est aussitôt récupéré par Ravus. Etonnée, vous observez la scène : Ravus passe l’Anneau à son doigt et réclame le pouvoir des anciens rois. Tout ce qu’il obtient en retour, c’est de voir son bras gauche s’enflammer devant le rejet des rois du passé. L’Anneau finit dans les mains de Lunafreya, qui s’enfuit avec Regis et un membre du Kingsglaive. Ils sont aussitôt poursuivis par Glauca.

Vous sortez de votre cachette et vous agenouillez auprès de Ravus. « Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. » lui dites-vous alors que vous utilisez une Potion sur lui pour apaiser sa douleur avant de repartir immédiatement à la poursuite de Luna.

Vous courez dans les couloirs pour rattraper le petit groupe. Puis vous apercevez la scène : Glauca vient d’achever Regis d’un coup d’épée. Vous ouvrez la bouche pour crier mais vous vous retenez, reculant le dos contre le mur. Des larmes silencieuses ruissellent le long de vos joues. Mais vous n’avez pas le temps de vous apitoyer. Vous devez suivre Luna.

L’homme du Kingsglaive apparemment prénommé Nyx et Luna s’enfuient dans Insomnia. Vous suivez leur échappée du mieux que vous pouvez, les couvrant sans même qu’ils ne le réalisent. Soudain acculés face à Glauca, vous pensez qu’ils sont perdus et qu’il va vous falloir intervenir. Mais Nyx décide de mettre l’Anneau des Lucii qui, contre toute attente, semble lui conférer ses pouvoirs. Alors qu’il en découd avec Glauca, Luna s’évade avec l’Anneau accompagnée d’un homme appelé Libertus. Vous suivez leur déplacement autant que possible, vous débarrassant de leurs poursuivants et vous assurant qu’aucun projectile ne les percute.

Car comme vous le redoutiez, Insomnia est à feu et à sang. L’armée impériale équipée de nombreux vaisseaux ne ménage pas ses efforts pour réduire la ville en cendres. Les troupes magitech sont partout alors que des daemons gigantesques ravagent la cité. Le Mur protecteur de la ville ayant disparu avec Regis et le Cristal, c’est le Vieux Mur qui entre en action pour lutter contre les impériaux. Des statues géantes représentant les rois et reines du Lucis affrontent les vaisseaux et les daemons de l’Empire dans des luttes titanesques.

Lorsque les premières lueurs de l’aube pointent sur l’horizon, les combats ont cessé. La ville est tombée. De nombreuses personnes fuient la cité en ruines. Parmi elles, Luna, saine et sauve avec l’Anneau des Lucii. Vous continuez à la suivre jusqu’à ce qu’elle retrouve Gentiana, la Messagère des Dieux. Vous estimez qu’elle est à présent hors de danger, et la laissez accomplir son devoir jusqu’à ce qu’elle retrouve Noctis.

 

Votre mission accomplie, vous envoyez un message à Ardyn pour le prévenir. A présent, votre objectif est de retrouver Noctis et de faire de votre mieux pour veiller sur lui durant sa quête.

Mais avant ça… vous vous effondrez au sol. La pression retombe d’un coup sur vous, sapant ce qui vous restait de forces. Tout ce que vous avez refoulé jusqu’à maintenant fait surface.

La destruction d’Insomnia, votre ville natale.

La mort de Regis, qui a toujours été comme un père pour vous.

L’absence d’Ardyn, qui se fait plus dure d’heure en heure.

Vous vous repliez sur vous-même vos bras serrant votre ventre de douleur alors que vous pleurez à chaudes larmes.


	12. Retrouvailles

Alors que vous cherchiez des informations sur la localisation de Noctis et ses trois compagnons dans tout le Lucis, vous apprenez que plusieurs membres de la maison royale se sont réfugiés à Lestallum, à l’ouest d’Insomnia. Peut-être savent-ils où se trouve Noctis, ou bien peut-être l’ont-ils déjà croisé : Iris Amicitia, la sœur de Gladiolus étant là-bas, il est tout à fait possible qu’ils aient cherché à se voir.

Vous voilà partie pour la ville ensoleillée de Lestallum.

 

Sur le chemin, vous entendez à la radio des nouvelles de ce qui se passe au Lucis. Insomnia étant tombée, les troupes magitech ont pris possession de la ville. De nombreuses personnes ont dû fuir et se réfugier dans des régions plus calmes. Cependant, l’Empire a profité que le Lucis n’avait plus aucune force de défense pour réinvestir de vieilles bases un peu partout sur le territoire, les rendant capables de déployer des soldats magitech rapidement pour contrôler la situation. Vous apprenez également que Ravus a été nommé Grand Commandant de l’armée impériale. Tant de choses ont changé maintenant…

En omettant les conséquences de la guerre, les nouvelles du monde ne sont pas bonnes non plus. Les chasseurs ne cessent de reporter de plus en plus d’attaques de daemons et d’animaux. Les scientifiques sont d’ailleurs inquiets de constater un changement général de comportement et de corpulence de la faune et la flore, ainsi que l’accroissement de phénomènes naturels perturbateurs.

Pourtant, la majeure partie de la population ne semble pas s’en inquiéter outre-mesure. Si bien sûr la guerre a rendu leur vie plus compliquée, les gens ne prennent pas conscience que le monde est en train de s’écrouler autour d’eux se concentrant sur leurs activités journalières par ignorance ou par déni, les deux étant plus faciles à vivre que d’affronter la dure réalité.

Mais vous savez. Ardyn vous a dit la vérité. Et vous la constatez chaque seconde.

Le monde est malade, et plus les jours passent plus les symptômes s’aggravent. Le seul remède est la prophétie du Roi Elu, le combat de Noctis étant la dernière option capable de contrer ce mal.

 

Alors malgré vos remords, vos angoisses et votre inquiétude, vous vous raccrochez à cet unique espoir pour l’avenir du monde.

Chaque fois que vous croisez le regard d’un enfant en pleurs, chaque fois que vous foulez un sol infertile, chaque fois que entendez des rapports de pertes humaines face aux monstres et aux daemons, votre détermination se renforce. Vous êtes prête à tout pour que tout ce malheur cesse. Vous suivrez Ardyn jusque dans les tréfonds de l’enfer s’il le faut, mais vous ramènerez la lumière.

 

***

 

Lestallum est une grande ville marchande où règne un climat résolument chaud. Cette hausse de température vous donne des bouffées de chaleur à vous en faire tourner la tête. Vous trouvez rapidement un coin d’ombre pour vous poser et réfléchir à une stratégie afin de trouver Iris et les autres, tout en vous demandant si vous la reconnaitrez : elle n’avait que 10 ans la dernière fois que vous l’avez vue et a probablement dû changer durant ces cinq années… mais finalement le problème se règle de lui-même puisqu’à votre grand étonnement elle se tient en face de vous en vous appelant par votre prénom.

 

« C’est bien toi, je ne me trompe pas ? » vous demande-t-elle timidement.

 

« Iris ? » laissez-vous échapper.

 

« Oui, c’est moi ! » vous répond-elle dans un grand sourire. « Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! »

 

Vous lui expliquez brièvement comment vous avez fui Insomnia lors de l’attaque du Niflheim, en omettant bien sûr tout ce qui pourrait vous relier aux impériaux.

 

« Oh je vois… » vous dit-elle. « Ça n’a pas dû être facile pour toi… »

 

« Pour toi non plus. » lui répondez-vous. « … Je suis désolée pour ton père. »

 

Clarus, le père de Gladiolus et Iris, a en effet trouvé la mort au cours de la bataille alors qu’il protégeait Regis.

 

« Il a fait son devoir. » dit-elle en baissant la tête. « Merci de ta compassion. »

 

« Je t’en prie. » ajoutez-vous sincèrement, mais en ayant le sentiment de n’être qu’une hypocrite.

 

« Je retournais à l’hôtel Leville, » reprend-elle « Jared et Talcott sont là-bas eux aussi et nous avons convenu d’y attendre Noctis et mon frère. »

 

« Noctis va venir ici ? »

 

« Oui, c’est ce qui est prévu ! » dit-elle soudain joyeuse.

 

« Eh bien je suppose que je vais venir l’attendre avec vous alors. »

 

« Oh oui ! » lance-t-elle pleine d’entrain. « C’est par là, allons-y ! »

 

 

Vous entrez dans l’hôtel accompagnée d’Iris. A l’étage, vous retrouvez Jared, un vieil homme sage qui occupe le poste de majordome pour la famille Amicitia, ainsi que son petit-fils Talcott âgé de 7 ans.

 

« Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer. » adressez-vous gentiment au jeune garçon.

 

« Moi aussi ! » vous répond-il plein de vigueur.

 

Vous souriez devant l’énergie et la bonne humeur de cet enfant. Cette joie de vivre et cette innocence vous met du baume au cœur après tout ce que vous avez vécu.

Vous saluez le petit groupe avant de monter dans votre propre chambre.

 

 

Vous n’aviez absolument pas prévu d’interagir directement avec Noctis et ses amis. Vous pensiez faire comme à Insomnia et vous contenter de couvrir ses arrières dans l’ombre. Mais maintenant, la perspective de revoir Noctis vous réjouit et vous effraie. Vous avez hâte de retrouver votre cousin, mais vous avez peur de ne plus être aussi proches après toutes ces années.

Alors que vous tournez en rond dans votre chambre, la chaleur étouffante vous empêche de réfléchir d’avantage. Vous entrez dans la petite salle de bain et faites couler un peu d’eau que vous vous passez sur le visage afin de vous rafraichir. Le contact du liquide vous fait du bien, mais quelque chose en vous continue de vous déranger. Vous décidez de vous changer, vos vêtements de voyage salis et tâchés par la sueur et le sable. Vous enfilez une tunique légère ainsi qu’un pantalon propre que vous avez du mal à boutonner, comme d’habitude…

 

Comme d’habitude ?

Depuis quand n’arrivez-vous plus à fermer correctement votre pantalon au juste ?

Saisie d’un doute immense, vous vous précipitez dans la salle de bain et vous mettez sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir votre profil dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Peut-être avez-vous juste pris du poids ?

Le reflet confirme ce que vous craigniez : si vous avez pris du poids, alors c’est uniquement au niveau de votre ventre pour dessiner un joli petit profil rond.

_C’est pas vrai…_

Au même instant, vous entendez du bruit à l’étage inférieur. Vous reconnaissez la voix de Noctis. Mais vous êtes bien trop paniquée pour descendre le voir maintenant.

_C’est pas possible…_

Vous posez vos mains sur votre ventre alors que vous réfléchissez à toute vitesse. Tous les signes convergent. Votre état fragile la dernière nuit à Insomnia, les bouffées de chaleur… Vous faites un rapide calcul : ça doit remonter à ce jour où vous avez déclaré vos sentiments à Ardyn.

Vous vous laissez tomber assise sur le lit, prenant votre tête dans vos mains, les yeux dans le vide.

 

_Bon sang, je suis enceinte !_

 

Les mots, les idées, les sentiments se bousculent dans votre esprit. Vous ne savez absolument pas quoi penser de cette nouvelle. Vous ne pensiez même pas qu’une telle chose pouvait se produire au vu de vos conditions physiques à Ardyn et vous.

Mais le résultat est là. Au creux de votre ventre.

 

Quelques coups résonnent sur la porte en bois, vous sortant de votre torpeur. Vous décidez de ranger cette information dans un coin de votre tête et de faire comme si de rien n’était pour l’instant. Vous vous levez et ouvrez la porte pour découvrir votre cousin :

 

« Noctis ! » vous exclamez-vous avant de l’enlacer, trop heureuse de le voir.

 

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. » vous dit-il en vous rendant votre étreinte.

 

Vous reculez et l’observez :

 

« C’est que tu es devenu un vrai jeune homme maintenant ! »

 

« Toi par contre, tu n’as pas changé. » vous répond-il.

 

Vous lui souriez. Il vous sourit à son tour. C’est si bon de le retrouver !

Entendant du bruit au bout du couloir, vous tournez la tête pour découvrir les camarades de Noctis.

 

« Ce sont tes amis, c’est ça ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Ouais des amis, des serviteurs, des baby-sitters, ça dépend des jours… » vous dit-il d’un faux air blasé.

 

« Répètes un peu ça pour voir ! » tonne Gladiolus à l’attention de Noctis.

 

« Des baby-sitters, quel manque de tact… » commente Ignis.

 

« Et qui est le jeune homme blond ? » demandez-vous tout sourire.

 

« Euh, moi c’est Prompto ! » vous répond l’intéressé.

 

« Nous n’avons jamais eu l’occasion de nous rencontrer, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance ! »

 

« Ah, moi aussi ! » s’empresse-t-il de vous répondre d’un ton enjoué.

 

« Iris nous a raconté pour Insomnia. » vous dit Noctis d’un air grave.

 

« Oh Noctis… » « Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne pouvais rien faire. »

 

« Je sais. » vous répond-il. « Je suis content que tu aies pu t’en tirer. »

 

Vous le regardez, l’air consterné. Vous venez plus ou moins de lui mentir. Techniquement, vous auriez parfaitement pu sauver Regis. Mais vous ne l’avez pas fait. Vous avez suivi le plan d’Ardyn.

 

« T’en fais pas, on va se débrouiller. » essaie de vous rassurer Noctis, prenant la contrariété sur votre visage pour une manifestation de votre tristesse et non de vos remords.

 

C’est si gentil de sa part. Et vous, vous lui mentez effrontément. Quand bien même c’est pour une bonne cause, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous détester en cet instant précis.

 

« Je vais vous aider. » dites-vous. « Maintenant que je suis là, je vais t’aider à accomplir ta quête. »

 

Noctis vous regarde l’air un peu surpris, puis vous dit simplement : « Merci. »

 

Vous hochez la tête en souriant en guise d’approbation.

 

***

 

Comme à votre habitude, vous restez éveillée toute la nuit. Au petit matin, vous entendez Noctis partir faire un tour en ville en compagnie d’Iris. Vous les regardez s’éloigner ensemble depuis la fenêtre ; cela vous rappelle des souvenirs de votre jeunesse à Insomnia. Vous posez machinalement la main sur votre ventre. Depuis la veille au soir jusqu’à maintenant cette grossesse vous a obsédée et vous n’avez toujours pas pris de décision définitive.

Après tout, les options sont limitées. Le garder, ou pas. Dans le premier cas, des pensées agréables vous habitent, imaginant le fruit de votre amour grandir devant vos yeux, mais vous savez que les années à venir ne sont pas prometteuses et propices à la venue d’un bébé. Alors vous envisagez la seconde option, votre vie ne vous permettant pas d’avoir la stabilité nécessaire pour élever un enfant. Mais vous vous demandez dès lors s’il est seulement possible de ne pas le garder : après tout, votre corps est une curiosité qui a réagi de façon très inhabituelle face au parasite. Peut-être que vous ne pouvez pas interrompre cette grossesse. Peut-être que l’enfant sera contaminé par le parasite, voire pire ? Et tout ceci, c’est sans compter sur la réaction d’Ardyn à cette nouvelle. Vous n’avez absolument aucune idée de l’effet que pourrait avoir cette annonce sur lui.

Vous laissez échapper un profond soupir. Pour l’instant, personne ne doit savoir. Tant que vous n’êtes pas fixée, il vaut mieux ne pas en parler, et puis vous avez d’autres priorités.

 

Alors que Noctis et Iris rentrent à l’hôtel, vous les rejoignez dans le hall où se trouvent également Gladiolus, Ignis et Prompto mais aussi Talcott et Jared.

 

« Allez vas-y mon petit Talcott ! Dis-leur ce que tu m’as raconté ! » demande Prompto.

 

« Je lui ai parlé d’une légende qui dit que l’épée d’un roi a été cachée derrière une chute d’eau. » raconte le garçon.

 

« Cela a peut-être un lien avec les tombeaux royaux. » commente Ignis.

 

« Vous voulez dire, ceux dans lesquels les armes des Anciens rois du Lucis ont été déposées ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Oui c’est ça. » acquiesce Ignis. «  Noct doit toutes les trouver s’il veut espérer accomplir sa destinée. »

 

« Alors qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? » demande Prompto avec enthousiasme. « Trouvons cette grotte et son tombeau caché ! »

 

« Ok, ça me va. » approuve Noctis.

 

« Alors on est partis ! » conclut Gladiolus.

 

« Je viens avec vous. » ajoutez-vous. « Merci Talcott pour ces renseignements. » adressez-vous au garçonnet avec un sourire.

 

« Ah, de rien ! » vous répond-il fièrement.

 

Puis vous vous dirigez avec le petit groupe vers le parking de la ville.

Vous montez à l’arrière de la Regalia, entre Noctis et Gladiolus pendant qu’Ignis vous conduit et que Prompto s’amuse à prendre des photos de vous. D’après vos informations, la seule cascade des environs ne se situe pas très loin, le trajet ne sera donc pas long.

 

Enfin arrivés, vous pénétrez dans une grotte glacée du sol au plafond, ce qui est assez surprenant vu la proximité avec le climat caniculaire de Lestallum. Vous progressez avec les garçons au cœur des souterrains gelés, éliminant les daemons se dressant sur votre route.

Au bout du dédale de galeries blanches, vous découvrez enfin l’objet de votre venue : un tombeau royal. Noctis l’ouvre à l’aide de sa clef et pénètre à l’intérieur. Vous le suivez et découvrez un cercueil de pierre taillé disposé sur un piédestal représentant la dépouille d’un roi. Sur le corps de marbre est déposée une arme à double lame, les Crocs du Lion. Noctis tend la main vers elle et aussitôt l’objet s’élève dans les airs en s’illuminant. Puis il fond sur Noctis et se dématérialise à son contact, intégrant la collection de son Arsenal fantôme.

Vous avez été incapable de ressentir la magie dégagée par l’arme alors qu’elle rejoignait la réserve de Noctis. Il y a décidément quelque chose chez vous qui vous empêche d’entrer en résonance avec ces équipements ancestraux.

 

Une fois votre mission accomplie, vous rentrez à Lestallum.

Alors que vous entrez dans votre chambre après avoir salué vos amis, vous vous dirigez vers le lit et vous laissez tomber dessus, pensive.

 

« Tu m’as l’air d’avoir passé une rude journée. »

 

Vous vous redressez d’un bond. Ardyn se tient devant vous.

 

« Mais tu as encore de l’énergie à ce que je… »

 

Vous ne savez ni pourquoi ni comment il est arrivé ici, mais il vous a tellement manqué que vous ne lui laissez pas le temps de finir et vous jetez sur lui, le serrant dans vos bras.

 

« Eh bien, quel accueil ! » vous dit-il à moitié amusé et à moitié touché par votre vive réaction.

 

Vous ne lui dites rien, vous contentant de l’étreindre aussi fort que vous le pouvez.

Il sourit en laissant échapper un petit soupir et commence à caresser doucement vos cheveux. Puis il se penche, embrasse votre joue et vous murmure :

 

« Toi aussi tu m’as manqué. »

 

Vous êtes si bien contre lui. Vous voudriez que ce moment dure pour l’éternité.

Comme pour exaucer votre souhait, vous restez enlacés de cette façon pendant un moment à profiter de la chaleur de vos corps, en vous caressant tendrement et en vous embrassant langoureusement.

Puis d’un coup, le souvenir de votre grossesse se manifeste dans votre esprit. Est-ce que vous devez lui en parler ? Est-ce que vous _pouvez_ lui en parler ?

 

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

Vous le scrutez. Non, vous ne lui direz pas. Pas maintenant.

Vous secouez la tête et lui annoncez dans un sourire radieux :

 

« Tout va très bien maintenant que tu es là. »

 

Et vous l’embrassez de nouveau, cette fois plus fougueusement.

Suivant votre exemple, les mouvements d’Ardyn se font plus passionnés alors qu’il commence à retirer vos vêtements. Vous guidez habilement ses mains pour qu’elles ne devinent pas les premières rondeurs à peine perceptibles de votre ventre, tout en lui ôtant ses habits.

Une fois vos corps complètement nus, vous continuez à vous embrasser ardemment  et reculez à petits pas pour vous approcher du lit.

Vous vous laissez délicatement tomber en arrière sur le matelas, et relevez vos jambes de façon à placer vos genoux presque sous votre cou. Ardyn caresse et embrasse vos cuisses avant de s’agenouiller et de se rapprocher de vous. Il glisse ses doigts sous vos fesses puis les saisit afin de s’aligner avec votre corps. Vous relâchez complètement les muscles du bas de votre ventre pour accueillir en vous son pénis turgescent.

C’est encore meilleur que toutes les fois précédentes. Comme si votre état actuel amplifiait les sensations que vous pouvez percevoir alors que sa verge va et vient en vous d’un mouvement maîtrisé et sensuel. Votre ventre dissimulé par vos jambes, vous ne craignez pas de vous trahir et profitez pleinement du moment, agrippant les draps tant le plaisir ressenti est immense.

Ardyn vous regarde avec passion alors qu’il tient fermement vos cuisses et roule son bassin pour pénétrer en profondeur votre corps.

Doucement, vos jambes se déplacent jusqu’à descendre vos pieds dans le bas de son dos alors qu’il se penche vers vous tout en continuant ses mouvements. Vous glissez vos doigts dans ses cheveux, attrapez sa nuque, ses épaules alors qu’il remonte ses mains sur votre poitrine pour la caresser et l’embrasser.

Vous saisissez son visage pendant qu’il fait serpenter ses mains jusque sous vos épaules pour vous rapprocher de lui et vous vous embrassez lascivement tout en pressentant poindre l’orgasme.

Il suffit de quelques mouvements supplémentaires et de baisers enflammés pour que la jouissance se répande dans tout votre corps, réchauffant votre âme alors que vous êtes au paradis.

Puis, votre danse se calme progressivement, vos souffles s’apaisent doucement, vos battements de cœur ralentissent alors qu’il dépose son corps sur le vôtre, sa tête sur votre poitrine. Vous l’embrassez et le cajolez lentement, vos doigts jouant dans ses beaux cheveux.

Complètement détendue, vous profitez de cet instant pour lui murmurer :

 

« Je t’aime. »

 

Ardyn se redresse légèrement de façon à rapprocher son visage du votre, pose sa main sur votre joue et vous dit à votre plus grande surprise :

 

« Moi aussi. »


	13. La Grâce des Dieux

Un peu avant le lever du jour, Ardyn relâche son étreinte sur votre corps.

 

« Je dois y aller. » vous dit-il calmement alors qu’il se redresse sur le lit.

 

« Reste encore un peu. » lui dites-vous en attrapant son bras et en venant déposer de doux baisers dessus.

 

Il penche la tête vers vous, ses yeux vous dévorant d’amour malgré son regard attristé :

 

« Je ne peux pas. Tu le sais bien. »

 

Oui, vous savez. Vous en avez discuté durant la nuit : depuis plusieurs jours Noctis est victime de maux de têtes causés par l’appel de l’Archéen. Il doit se rendre auprès de Titan dans les plus brefs délais pour récupérer sa faveur, et Ardyn va se charger de l’y guider.

Vous avez aussitôt formulé votre volonté d’aider Noctis à affronter le dieu. Quoi qu’un peu réticent, Ardyn a finalement approuvé votre idée, un soutien supplémentaire ne pouvant pas faire de mal. _« Mais il va falloir agir comme si on ne se connaissait pas. »_ vous a-t-il dit. _« Noctis et ses camarades ne connaissent même pas mon nom, alors tu vas devoir feindre l’ignorance. » « Aucun problème. »_ lui avez-vous répondu. Et c’est ainsi que vous avez convenu de vous retrouver sur les corniches de la ville d’où l’on peut apercevoir Titan soutenant le Météore.

 

 

Une fois Ardyn parti, vous avez attendu les garçons dans le hall de l’hôtel pour leur proposer de se rendre au belvédère afin de glaner quelques informations sur l’Archéen. Ils ont aussitôt accepté votre proposition, préoccupés par l’état de Noctis.

Alors que vous vous approchez du parc de lunettes disposées le long des remparts de pierre, vous reconnaissez de loin la silhouette d’Ardyn. Vous décidez donc de vous placer en retrait par rapport à vos compagnons, de façon à ce qu’ils ne captent pas les expressions de votre visage.

 

« Mais ce ne serait pas… » commence Prompto.

 

« Quelle… coïncidence ! » lance Ardyn.

 

« Ah, ‘‘l’humble voyageur’’… » grogne Gladiolus.

 

« Dites, les contes et légendes, vous aimez ça ? »

 

Pendant qu’Ardyn explique brièvement à Noctis et ses amis que les migraines de ce dernier sont causées par Titan, vous tâchez de faire de votre mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître de suspect sur votre visage. D’une certaine façon, vous êtes grandement aidée par Ardyn qui parvient à vous ignorer magistralement alors qu’il se présente rapidement au groupe, sans préciser qu’il est le Chancelier impérial bien sûr.

Il propose à Noctis de les escorter jusqu’à l’Archéen. Un peu réticents, les quatre garçons se concertent rapidement pour savoir si c’est bien raisonnable de suivre cet inconnu qui ne leur inspire pas la moindre confiance.

 

« Ça ne coûte rien d’essayer. » leur dites-vous.

 

« C’est vrai qu’au point où nous en sommes, nous n’avons rien à perdre. » ajoute Ignis.

 

« … Très bien, suivons-le. » valide Noctis.

 

Vous accompagnez donc Ardyn jusqu’au parking, où il décide de répartir les voyageurs dans les voitures :

 

« Je vais vous guider jusqu’au Disque de Cauthess. Tu conduiras la Regalia, » dit-il à l’attention de Noctis, « … et pour ne pas surcharger votre véhicule je vais prendre cette demoiselle avec moi. » conclut-il en vous regardant tout sourire.

 

Vous le fixez avec étonnement : ça, ce n’était pas prévu !

 

« Attends une minute. » s’interpose Gladiolus. « C’est plutôt à moi de monter avec toi. » ajoute-t-il à l’attention d’Ardyn qui se contente de lever les épaules d’amusement.

 

« C’est bon, laisse. » dites-vous à Gladiolus. Puis vous ajoutez, le regard pétillant en direction d’Ardyn : « Je vais aller avec lui. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez tous les quatre ensemble. »

 

Alors que vous les voyez hésiter, vous les convainquez : « Ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas. De cette façon, je pourrai garder un œil sur lui. »

 

« Bien, c’est donc décidé ! » conclut Ardyn. « Allez, on est partis. »

 

 

Vous voilà donc en voiture avec Ardyn. Cette balade a quelque chose d’irréel. Derrière vous, Noctis et ses amis vous suivent de près avec la Regalia. Votre voiture étant une décapotable et le temps étant clair, le vent fouette agréablement votre visage et fait valser vos cheveux. D’un coup, vous oubliez la raison de ce trajet, la Regalia, et profitez simplement de cet instant inattendu en compagnie de l’homme que vous aimez.

Vous le regardez alors qu’il conduit : cela vous parait si inhabituel de le voir pratiquer une activité aussi banale, comme si le poids de son passé et toutes les actions à venir n’avaient pas d’emprise sur lui en ce moment précis, comme s’il n’était simplement qu’un homme.

Dans cette intimité, vous songez à évoquer l’existence de l’enfant qui grandit en vous. Vous n’avez toujours pas pris de décision mais vous vous dites que, peut-être, lui en parler vous aidera à choisir quoi faire.

 

« Tu es bien silencieuse. »

 

« Ha ! Hum… »

 

« Si tu as peur que les boy-scouts t’entendent ne t’en fais pas pour ça, ils sont bien trop loin derrière nous. » dit Ardyn en souriant.

 

Non, ce n’est toujours pas le bon timing. Vous ne pouvez pas lui lancer une telle information en pleine figure alors qu’il conduit et que vous êtes susceptibles de vous arrêter à tout moment avec les garçons.

 

« Oh non, ce n’est pas ça. » lui répondez-vous donc. « C’est juste que… c’est étrange d’être dans cette voiture avec toi. »

 

« Eh oui, j’ai une multitude de talents cachés… »

 

« Comme quoi, par exemple ? » le taquinez-vous.

 

« Comme la merveilleuse faculté d’éluder toute question compromettante ! » vous répond-il en riant.

 

Vous riez avec lui, mais vous efforcez de le faire discrètement. Si jamais les garçons aperçoivent votre attitude, ils vont se poser des questions.

Vous le regardez alors que le paysage défile derrière lui. Vous êtes réellement amoureuse de la moindre chose chez cet homme. Vous posez votre main gauche sur sa cuisse. Il laisse reposer sa main droite sur la vôtre en vous souriant tendrement. Intérieurement, vous priez les Six pour que ce moment de bonheur en compagnie d’Ardyn de s’arrête jamais.

 

Après plusieurs heures à rouler dans la région de Duscae, votre convoi fait une pause dans une station-service. La nuit commençant à tomber, Ardyn propose d’attendre le lendemain matin pour poursuivre la route.

 

« Ça veut dire… camper avec Ardyn ? » demande Prompto.

 

« Ça sera sans moi. » répond immédiatement Noctis.

 

« Ce sera sans moi également… » surenchérit Ardyn. « Personnellement, je préfère le confort rudimentaire d’une caravane à celui d’un sac de couchage en pleine nature… Venez, je vous offre la nuit. »

 

« Tu parles d’un cadeau… » laisse échapper Gladiolus.

 

« Au fait, ça a été avec lui ? » vous demande Noctis.

 

L’espace d’un instant vous ne saisissez pas le sens de sa question, avant de vous rappeler que de son point de vue vous avez voyagé avec un homme étrange et peu rassurant.

 

« Oh, euh oui. » répondez-vous. « Il est un peu bizarre mais il ne m’a pas semblé dangereux. »

 

« Mouais, on ne peut quand même pas lui faire confiance. » objecte Gladiolus.

 

« Espérons qu’il tienne sa promesse demain. » ajoute Ignis.

 

Vous passez donc la soirée tous les six. Si la virée en voiture vous avait semblée peu banale, ce n’était rien en comparaison de ce moment. Votre petit groupe hétéroclite, installé devant la caravane à discuter du dernier jeu smartphone à la mode, alors que le destin du monde est en jeu. Même Ardyn a l’air de s’amuser à taquiner les garçons avec insouciance alors qu’il leur dissimule tellement de choses.

Alors que la nuit est déjà bien avancée et que Prompto et Noctis dorment à poing fermés, Gladiolus refuse d’aller se coucher en laissant Ardyn sans surveillance.

« Je vais m’en occuper. » lui avez-vous dit, puisque de toute façon vous savez que ni vous ni Ardyn n’allez pouvoir dormir. Alors que Gladio n’est pas convaincu, Ignis intervient pour lui assurer que vous savez vous débrouiller et que tout se passera bien. « Grrr, d’accord, je te laisse la première heure. » vous a concédé Gladiolus.

Une fois les garçons tous couchés, vous restez seule avec Ardyn autour de la table de camping disposée devant la caravane. Vous fixez tous les deux la voûte étoilée. Le ciel est magnifique.

 

« Alors comme ça, je suis ‘‘bizarre mais pas dangereux’’ ? » vous dit-il.

 

« Tout à fait. » répondez-vous le plus sérieusement du monde.

 

Il laisse échapper un petit rire. Puis le silence de la nuit s’installe de nouveau.

 

« Fais attention à toi demain. » vous dit-il d’un air contrarié. « Le pouvoir des Dieux n’est pas à prendre à la légère. »

 

Vous tournez la tête vers lui, inquiète.

 

« Je ne serai pas loin, mais je ne pourrai pas forcément vous aider. Alors veille bien sur toi et sur Noctis. »

 

« Je te le promets. »

 

 

Le trajet en voiture du lendemain vous semble extrêmement court. Vous voilà déjà à l’entrée du Disque où se trouve l’Archéen. Comme promis, Ardyn vous fait passer le barrage impérial qui bloquait la route jusqu’au dieu, vous laissant poursuivre votre chemin à cinq.

Le spectacle est impressionnant : alors que Noctis récupère une nouvelle arme pour son Arsenal fantôme, vous voyez devant lui se dessiner la silhouette colossale de Titan soutenant le gigantesque Météore menaçant de s’écraser au sol.

Alors que le dieu se réveille dans un fracas prométhéen, vous chutez en contre-bas avec Noctis et Gladiolus. Esquivant les assauts du dieu, vous courrez jusqu’à arriver sur une plateforme vous permettant d’affronter l’Archéen. Bientôt rejoints par Ignis et Prompto, vous ripostez aux attaques du colosse afin de passer son épreuve et d’obtenir sa bénédiction. Alors que vous combattez, vous voyez des soldats magitech se mêler à la bataille. Mais ils ne s’intéressent pas à Noctis : ils mènent leurs assauts sur Titan. Pendant que Noctis et ses amis s’occupent de l’Archéen, vous couvrez leurs arrières en décimant les troupes magitech à l’aide de vos éventails. Finalement, Titan abdique et remet sa grâce à Noctis.

La disparition de l’Archéen provoque un effondrement du Disque de Cauthess. Autour de vous, le sol s’effrite, les roches entrent en fusion, les colonnes s’effondrent. Alors que vous êtes au plus mal sans aucun moyen de vous sortir de ce bourbier, un vaisseau impérial s’approche de vous et s’ouvre sur… Ardyn.

 

« Ohé ! Tout va bien ? » vous hèle-t-il, à la grande stupeur de vos compagnons. « Mais au fait, j’y pense... Je crois bien que je ne vous avais pas donné mon nom complet. Ardyn Izunia... Pour vous servir ! »

 

« Le Chancelier impérial ! » s’exclame Ignis.

 

« Très perspicace ! » se moque Ardyn. « Mais pour l’instant, je suis venu vous sauver. Je ne vais pas vous capturer, ne faites pas ces têtes ! Décidez-vous ! Vous n’avez que deux possibilités. Vous voulez vivre ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? ‘‘Plutôt mourir’’ ? »

 

« Noct, on n’a pas le choix. » dit Ignis.

 

« Ouais… » lâche Noctis, épuisé par son combat.

 

Vous montez donc dans le vaisseau d’Ardyn et quittez la fournaise qu’est devenu le Disque.

A l’intérieur, l’ambiance est tendue. Les quatre amis dévisagent Ardyn avec méfiance alors qu’il leur explique :

 

« Ah au fait, à propos de votre voiture… L’armée impériale a mis la main dessus. Ce n’est pas de chance. »

 

Vous voyez l’expression de Noctis s’assombrir alors qu’il apprend la disparition de la voiture de son père.

 

« Ouais c’est ça, dis plutôt que _tu_ nous l’as volée ! » s’énerve Gladiolus.

 

« Voyons, pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ? » s’amuse Ardyn.

 

« C’est bien ce qu’on aimerait savoir. » fait remarquer Ignis.

 

« Où est-ce qu’elle est ? » demande nerveusement Noctis. « Qu’est-ce que t’as fait de la Regalia ? »

 

« Rien je t’assure ! » répond Ardyn d’un ton désinvolte. « Je suis peut-être le Chancelier impérial mais ce n’est pas moi qui dicte ses ordres à l’armée. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’elle a pu faire de votre véhicule. »

 

Vous posez une main rassurante sur l’épaule de Noctis :

 

« On va la retrouver, ne t’en fais pas. »

 

Il se dégage et vous dévisage :

 

« Tu savais ? »

 

« Je savais quoi ? » lui demandez-vous.

 

« Que c’était le Chancelier. Tu as passé cinq ans au Niflheim, non ? Tu aurais pu nous le dire ! » laisse-t-il échapper dans sa colère.

 

Vous ne savez pas quoi lui répondre. Heureusement pour vous, Ardyn vient à votre secours :

 

« Allons allons. Tu ne vas pas la rendre responsable de tous tes malheurs. Et puis tu crois qu’elle était en vacances à Gralea ? Qu’elle côtoyait régulièrement tout le gratin de l’Empire ? »

 

Toujours frustré, Noctis regarde Ardyn et semble vouloir lui répondre, mais ne trouve aucun argument à lui opposer. Il laisse échapper un soupir d’insatisfaction puis se détend.

 

« Voilà qui est plus sage. » dit Ardyn. « Bon, où est-ce que je vous dépose ? »

 

Vous vous lancez des regards interrogatifs, cherchant où il serait le plus judicieux de vous rendre. Finalement, Prompto est le premier à se lancer :

 

« On pourrait aller au ranch Chocobo ? » propose-t-il timidement.

 

Aucun de vous ne trouve à y redire. Devant ce qui semble être une approbation générale, Ardyn conclut :

 

« Eh bien c’est parti, va pour les volatiles. »

 

***

 

Le vaisseau impérial se pose sur un espace dégagé non loin  du ranch. Alors que vous quittez l’aéronef, Ardyn vous lance d’un ton exagéré :

 

« Et surtout faites bien attention à vous ! »

 

Alors que les garçons s’empressent de mettre de la distance entre eux et le Chancelier, vous vous tournez vers le vaisseau. Vous ne savez pas quand vous le reverrez.

Il vous lance un sourire lorsque vos regards se croisent avant de s’envoler dans les cieux.

 

 

Un peu plus loin, vous retrouvez vos amis. Noctis est occupé à griffonner dans un petit carnet que vous reconnaissez : il s’agit du journal grâce auquel il échange avec Lunafreya depuis qu’ils sont enfants. Noctis dispose le cahier sur l’attache prévue à cet effet fièrement portée par Umbra, un Messager des Dieux, qui s’assure de transmettre les intentions de Luna et Noctis à leurs destinataires.

Puis Gentiana se révèle à vous pour vous informer que Lunafreya a, en tant qu’Oracle, préparé la voix à Noctis pour qu’il reçoive la bénédiction du Foudroyeur. Elle disparait tout aussi rapidement non sans avoir expliqué au futur Roi Elu l’épreuve de Ramuh : il s’agit de trouver les stèles sacrées disposées dans la région de Duscae pour entrer en communion avec le dieu.

A dos de Chocobo, vous accompagnez Noctis à travers le pays en attendant d’avoir des nouvelles de la Regalia. Vous l’aidez à trouver les stèles jusque dans les profondeurs de la terre, affrontant monstres et daemons.

Finalement, le pacte avec le Fulguréen est scellé et Noctis hérite de la bénédiction de Ramuh.

 

 

De retour au ranch, votre point de chute, Noctis reçoit un appel : la Regalia a été localisée au Bastion d’Arachéole, une base impériale.

 

« Il n’y a plus qu’à aller là-bas ! » s’enthousiasme Prompto.

 

« Ouais, allons casser du soldat ! » approuve Gladiolus.

 

« Cela promet d’être risqué, il nous faudra un plan. » analyse Ignis.

 

« Ils vont voir ce que ça coûte de prendre ce qui m’appartient. » dit Noctis.

 

« Allons récupérer la Regalia. » approuvez-vous.


	14. Générations

« Vous êtes prêts ? »

 

« Oui ! »

 

« On y va ! »

 

Vous pénétrez discrètement dans le Bastion d’Arachéole à la recherche de la Regalia. Avant d’entrer, Ignis vous a briefé sur la marche à suivre. L’opération doit être rapide et efficace. Vous avancez donc à pas feutré dans la base en évitant au maximum d’alerter les soldats. L’infiltration est d’autant plus efficace que Noctis use de ses Assauts éclipses pour neutraliser la plupart des sentinelles, vous permettant ainsi de vous frayer un passage sans heurts.

Avant de récupérer la voiture, vous devez désactiver le générateur qui renforce les capacités des soldats magitech. De cette façon, non seulement vous récupérez votre bien mais vous affaiblissez les forces de l’Empire en faisant tomber la base. Cependant, devant l’engin les choses se compliquent lorsque surgissent des méchas ainsi que des troupes magitech. N’ayant pas le choix, vous affrontez à l’aide de vos amis l’armée impériale dont le nombre ne cesse de croître, jusqu’à devenir presque ingérable.

C’est alors que Noctis semble pris d’un mal de tête. Inquiète, vous vous dirigez vers lui :

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

 

« Gnnn… c’est… c’est le Foudroyeur… » laisse-t-il échapper. « Je crois qu’il m’appelle ! »

 

Noctis ouvre des yeux violacés vers le ciel. Vous levez la tête et voyez les nuages d’orage se rassembler au-dessus de vous, puis dans un éclair apparait Ramuh. Le Dieu a l’apparence d’un sage vénérable de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur. Il saisit Noctis et s’élève avec lui, projetant sa foudre au sol sur votre position.

Vous croyez votre dernière heure arrivée, mais l’attaque de Ramuh ne touche que les troupes magitech, vous débarrassant de toute menace. Le Foudroyeur repose Noctis et sol et disparait dans une lumière irréelle alors que les éclairs se taisent progressivement et que le ciel s’éclaircit à nouveau.

 

« Ouah, c’était super impressionnant ! » lance joyeusement Prompto.

 

« Noct, tout va bien ? » s’inquiète Ignis.

 

« Oui, ça va… » répond Noctis.

 

« On peut dire qu’il ne rigole pas celui-là ! » commente Gladiolus.

 

« Je suis vraiment étonnée qu’on n’ait pas une égratignure… » dites-vous.

 

« Ouais… Allons récupérer la Regalia maintenant. » presse Noctis.

 

 

Alors que vous vous dirigez vers la voiture, vous distinguez un homme s’approcher de vous :

 

« Ravus ! » laissez-vous échapper de surprise.

 

Vos amis se retournent en vous entendant prononcer ce nom. Vous êtes tous surpris de le voir, mais Ravus continue de s’avancer et sans se démonter provoque instantanément Noctis :

 

« Quand je pense que nul autre ne peut prétendre au titre de Roi Elu… » bout-il de colère.

 

« Tu as accepté la grâce du Foudroyeur sans penser aux conséquences… » ajoute-t-il en pointant son épée en direction de Noctis.

 

« Eh ! » s’interpose Gladiolus.

 

« Le Bouclier du roi ! Voyons de quel acier tu es fait ! » s’énerve Ravus en attaquant Gladiolus.

 

« Ravus, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demandez-vous.

 

« Ne t’interpose pas ! » vous crie-t-il avant de propulser Gladio à terre.

 

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien, viens te battre ! » répond aussitôt Noctis en préparant son Arsenal.

 

« Bien ! Je crois que ça suffira.» résonne une voix que vous connaissez bien.

 

Ardyn !

 

« Ça va, Votre Altesse ? »

 

« A ton avis ? » répond abruptement Noctis.

 

« Je crois que non. Je viens vous aider. Il est temps de rappeler les troupes. » commande Ardyn à l’attention de Ravus.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt au-delà des flots. Il se trouve que nous avons nous aussi affaire avec l’Hydréenne... »

 

 _Quoi ?_ Cela veut dire que vous ne reverrez pas Ardyn avant qu’il ne parte pour Altissia ?

 

« Porte-toi bien, roi élu. Et... bon voyage. » lance-t-il à votre groupe avant de s’éloigner avec Ravus.

 

***

 

De retour à Lestallum, vous réfléchissez alors que vous vous dirigez vers l’hôtel Leville. Cela fait un moment que vous n’avez pas pu avoir une discussion en tête à tête avec Ardyn, et s’il traverse la mer pour rallier la Cité des Eaux, tout sera encore plus compliqué. D’autant plus que votre ventre s’arrondit de jour en jour et qu’il vous sera bientôt impossible de continuer à le dissimuler. Vous pensez avoir pris une décision à ce sujet, et…

 

« Iris, que se passe-t-il ? »

 

Vous êtes interrompue : dans le hall de l’hôtel Iris vous attend, et elle ne semble pas avoir de bonnes nouvelles.

Vous la suivez jusque dans sa chambre, où elle vous explique ce qui s’est passé. Pendant votre absence, des soldats de l’Empire sont venus à la recherche de Noctis, et ont essayé de leur soutirer des informations. Iris et Talcott n’ont rien dit, tout comme Jared qui a malheureusement péri sous les coups des impériaux.

A cet instant, Talcott entre dans la chambre en pleurant. Noctis se penche à sa hauteur et s’excuse de ne pas avoir été là pour eux.

 

« Mais ils le paieront, crois-moi. » dit-il au jeune garçon.

 

« Je crois en toi…Prince Noctis… » répond Talcott entre deux sanglots.

 

A votre tour vous vous approchez de lui, vous agenouillez, et le prenez dans vos bras pour le consoler.

 

« Rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne fera revenir ton grand-père… » dites-vous gentiment, « mais tu dois savoir que tu n’es pas seul. Nous sommes là pour toi. »

 

Vous sentez Talcott acquiescer contre votre épaule alors qu’il se calme progressivement.

 

« Nous allons partir pour Cap Caem. » dit alors Iris. « On ne peut plus rester ici. »

 

***

 

Le lendemain matin, les bagages sont bouclés en un temps record. Vous êtes tous prêts pour le voyage. En effet, Noctis devant se rendre à Altissia pour son mariage avec Lunafreya mais les voies légales étant fermées, vous avez décidé de traverser les flots avec le bateau de Regis stationné à Cap Caem.

Comme la Regalia ne suffit pas pour transporter tout le monde, votre groupe a fait le choix de louer une autre voiture pour aller jusqu’à Caem. Ainsi, vous vous retrouvez avec Talcott dans la seconde voiture conduite par Prompto alors qu’Ignis conduira la Regalia avec Noctis, Gladiolus et Iris. La route étant longue, vous avez également décidé de vous procurer une seconde tente dans laquelle vous dormirez avec Iris et Talcott lors des escales.

 

« On est partis ! » lance gaiement Prompto.

 

« T’as pas intérêt à nous percuter ! » lui crie Noctis depuis la Regalia.

 

« Quel manque de confiance ! » lui répond-il.

 

« Je te rappelle que t’as déjà ruiné la Regalia ! » ajoute Gladiolus.

 

« C’était pas ma faute ! » hurle Prompto, mais la Regalia est déjà trop loin devant et les moteurs trop bruyants pour continuer la dispute amicale.

 

« C’est vrai, tu as eu un accident avec la Regalia ? » lui demandez-vous.

 

« C’était pas vraiment un accident, disons que je sais pas trop ce qui s’est passé mais le moteur a surchauffé aux environs d’Hammerhead… »

 

« C’est vraiment très rassurant ! » commentez-vous.

 

« Finalement, j’aurai peut-être dû monter dans l’autre voiture… » ajoute Talcott.

 

Prompto et vous vous regardez, et éclatez de rire sur la remarque innocente du jeune garçon.

 

« Ne t’en fais pas ! » lui dites-vous. « Tu es dans la meilleure voiture ! Et tu as tout l’espace pour toi ! »

 

« C’est vrai ! » vous répond-il joyeusement.

 

Vous lui adressez un sourire. Si vous pouvez un peu lui remonter le moral après ce qui s’est passé, c’est déjà ça.

Votre convoi s’arrête un peu plus loin à proximité d’une base impériale. En effet, Noctis a promis à Talcott de venger son grand-père et c’est ce qu’il compte faire en attaquant ce bastion. Vous décidez de rester avec Iris et Talcott pendant que les garçons vont donner une leçon aux soldats.

Quelques heures plus tard, vous les voyez revenir tout sourire.

 

« C’est fait. » dit Noctis à l’attention de Talcott.

 

« Merci beaucoup. » lui répond-il.

 

« On est repartis ? » demande Ignis.

 

« Oui, allons-y. »

 

En voiture, Prompto vous raconte comment ils ont infiltré et mis à sac la base. Puis il mentionne un soldat différent des autres, une femme qui s’est attaquée à Noctis mais qui s’est envolée aussi sec, une mercenaire apparemment.

Vous réfléchissez un instant. Il vous semble bien qu’Ardyn traitait régulièrement avec une mercenaire au Niflheim… Aranea. C’était son nom. Peut-être était-ce elle ? Peut-être même est-ce Ardyn qui le lui a demandé ?

La route vers Caem est longue et vous demande plusieurs jours de trajet. Mais finalement le jeu en vaut la chandelle : le littoral qui s’offre à vous est absolument magnifique. L’air de la mer vous permet d’oublier tous vos soucis alors que vous découvrez la maison où Iris et Talcott vont maintenant habiter.

Dans le petit port secret sous le phare se trouve le bateau de Regis. Malheureusement, cela fait longtemps qu’il n’a pas servi et n’est pas en bon état. Vous apprenez qu’il vous faut du mithril pour le réparer et d’après Talcott, c’est un minerai très rare que l’on ne trouve pas partout. Selon les notes du carnet de son grand-père, il devrait y en avoir à proximité d’un grand lac au nord du pays. Votre prochaine destination est donc tout indiquée.

C’est pourtant ce moment que choisit Gladiolus pour quitter momentanément votre groupe. Lorsque vous lui demandez pour quelle raison, il vous répond qu’il a besoin de devenir plus fort. Sa défaite contre Ravus l’a blessé au plus profond de son être. _« Je ne suis d’aucune utilité à Noctis si je suis aussi faible. »_ vous a-t-il confié avant de partir animé d’une vive détermination.

C’est donc accompagnée de Noctis, de Prompto et d’Ignis que vous vous mettez en route vers le Lac Vesper afin de trouver du mithril.

 

***

 

« Ça fait bizarre sans Gladio… » soupire Prompto.

 

« Ça fait surtout plus de place à l’arrière. » fait remarquer Noctis.

 

« Ça sera répété et déformé. » ajoute Ignis sur un ton malicieux.

 

« On est encore loin du lac ? » demande Prompto avec lassitude.

 

« Normalement non, nous devrions bientôt arriver. » lui répond Ignis.

 

« Regardez ! » dites-vous. « Le barrage impérial n’est plus en vigueur ici ! »

 

« C’est étrange, c’est comme si on nous attendait. »

 

« Je n’aime pas ça du tout. » conclut Noctis.

 

Le Lac Vesper se présente comme une magnifique étendue d’eau sauvage au milieu d’une végétation luxuriante. Alors que vous êtes amenés à en découdre avec quelques patrouilles impériales sur le chemin, Ignis gare finalement la voiture sur une zone de terre relativement plane. Vous descendez et commencez à suivre un petit sentier boueux serpentant parmi les ruines d’une antique civilisation.

Après une marche sous le soleil généreux du début de l’après-midi, vous arrivez en vue de Steyliff, un petit bois recouvrant de vieilles pierres qui sont autant de vestiges. Alors que vous commencez à fatiguer à cause de votre état à crapahuter de cette façon, votre sang ne fait qu’un tour lorsque vous l’entendez :

 

« Mais c’est le Prince et sa suite ! Quelle agréable surprise ! »

 

« Et allez, qui voilà… » râle Prompto en reconnaissant Ardyn.

 

 _Que fait-il ici ?_ Vous le croyiez parti pour Altissia…

 

« L’armée impériale est ici, restons donc ensemble. Avec moi, vous ne risquez rien. » propose-t-il.

 

Ardyn vous escorte jusqu’au cœur des ruines en taquinant les garçons avec ses questions indiscrètes. Puis il vous explique que vous allez être guidés dans les vestiges par Aranea qui veillera sur vous au cours de votre recherche de mithril. _Alors c’était bien elle…_

 

« Je veux bien vous aider, mais je ne suis pas votre baby-sitter. » dit-elle. « Ah et pour entrer dans les ruines, il va falloir attendre la nuit… »

 

Vous vous regardez avec les garçons : pas le choix, il va falloir passer le temps jusqu’à la tombée du jour avant d’aller chercher le mithril en compagnie d’Aranea.

Alors que Noctis en profite pour essayer de pêcher de nouveaux spécimens dans le lac encouragé par Prompto et qu’Ignis peaufine ses recettes, vous faites comprendre du regard à Ardyn que vous souhaiteriez lui parler. Vous vous trouvez donc un petit coin à l’écart dissimulé dans la végétation dense de Steyliff.

 

« Je te préviens je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps. » vous dit-il.

 

_Ça commence bien…_

 

« Je devrais déjà être parti pour Altissia, mais je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin d’un petit coup de pouce en l’absence de la grosse brute… »

 

« Justement. » lui dites-vous. « Avant que tu partes, il faut absolument que je te dise quelque chose. »

 

Il fronce les sourcils en vous fixant. Apparemment, votre ton est bien plus sérieux que ce que vous imaginiez.

 

« Ça a l’air grave. »

 

« Ce n’est pas grave. Mais c’est important. » répondez-vous.

 

Les mots peinent à se former dans votre bouche. Vous avez réfléchi plus d’une fois à la bonne manière de lui annoncer mais en cet instant précis, rien ne vous revient.

Votre hésitation semble de trop pour Ardyn qui s’apprête à sortir de votre cachette rudimentaire :

 

« Ecoute, j’aimerais vraiment pouvoir t’accorder du temps mais là il… »

 

« Je suis enceinte. »

 

Les mots sont finalement sortis touts seuls. Vous vous êtes entendue les prononcer comme si quelqu’un d’autre les avait articulés. Vous vous sentez rougir jusqu’aux oreilles, votre pression sanguine battant le rythme sur vos tempes. Les secondes durent une éternité alors que vous attendez fébrilement sa réaction.

 

Ardyn stoppe net son mouvement et vous regarde comme s’il se demandait s’il devait traiter cette information sérieusement ou avec dérision. Mais voyant que vous n’avez pas l’air de plaisanter il choisit l’attitude raisonnée, presque détachée au point d’en paraître insensible :

 

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demande-t-il le plus calmement du monde.

 

Au fond de vous, vous craignez que ça soit l’accalmie avant la tempête. Vous avez peur de lui dire que ça va bientôt faire 4 mois, car vous n’avez aucune excuse valable pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. Il aurait de bonnes raisons d’être furieux contre vous.

 

« Depuis ton retour du Lucis. »

 

Il ne répond rien, ce qui vous terrifie encore plus. Vous osez à peine le regarder, mais vous constatez qu’il porte maintenant son attention sur votre ventre.

 

« Et pendant tout ce temps tu n’as rien dit. »

 

 _Aïe._ C’est ce que vous redoutiez. Il le prend très mal et il vous en veut.

Complètement désemparée, vous ne lui répondez pas, dans l’attente de recevoir un sermon dont vous appréhendez déjà les conséquences.

Et s’il ne voulait pas de cet enfant ? Et s’il ne voulait plus de vous ?

 

Il s’approche de vous, l’expression impassible. Vous ne savez plus quoi faire ou penser, tétanisée dans l’expectative de votre sentence.

Vous sentez ses mains prendre vos bras, il vous rapproche de lui mais vous n’osez toujours pas relever la tête.

 

« Tu aurais dû me le dire plutôt que de porter ça toute seule. »

 

Etonnée par le son incroyablement doux de sa voix vous le regardez : aucune trace de colère sur son visage. Au contraire, il affiche une expression de plénitude, bien que ses yeux expriment une certaine contrariété.

_Alors il ne m’en veut pas !_

Vous vivez un véritable ascenseur émotionnel. Après avoir cru que tout était perdu, vous voilà à l’exact opposé emplie d’espoir et de bonheur par la réaction d’Ardyn. Vous vous sentez enfin à l’aise pour vous exprimer.

 

« Je suis désolée. Je ne l’ai appris qu’il y a un mois et je n’ai pas su comment le gérer. »

 

Ardyn laisse échapper un profond soupir tout en vous fixant.

 

« Eh bien, on peut dire qu’on aime se compliquer les choses… » dit-il. Puis il pose délicatement sa main sur votre ventre pour constater la petite bosse s’y dessinant, comme s’il voulait se convaincre de l’existence de ce bébé.

 

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Le voyage de Noctis est trop dangereux. » ajoute-t-il.

 

« Mais sans l’aide de Gladiolus, il va avoir besoin de moi… » commencez-vous.

 

« Je ne te parle pas ça. Son garde-du-corps va vite refaire surface, crois-moi. »

Il réfléchit un instant puis vous dit : « Je te parle de traverser la mer pour aller à Altissia. Des serments avec les Dieux. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle cette fécondation a pu se produire, et je ne sais pas non plus dans quelles mesures elle peut cohabiter avec ta régénération, mais je ne veux pas avoir à le découvrir dans ces circonstances. »

 

« Qu’est-ce que je dois faire alors ? » vous inquiétez-vous.

 

« Retourne à Gralea. Enferme-toi dans mes appartements et attends-moi là-bas. »

 

Vous ouvrez de grands yeux vers lui. Cette décision est un tel chamboulement que vous vous sentez complètement perdue. Alors vous allez abandonner Noctis… vous allez retourner à Gralea que vous aviez été si heureuse de quitter comme si c’était votre nouvelle maison… vous allez attendre l’arrivée de cet enfant… et puis quoi ?

 

« Ardyn… comment va-t-on faire ? » demandez-vous dans votre détresse.

 

Il vous prend dans ses bras et vous caresse de façon rassurante.

 

« Toi, tu arrêtes de t’inquiéter. Je vais m’occuper de Noctis, ne t’en fais pas pour ça. Contentes-toi d’aller te mettre à l’abri et de m’attendre. Pour le reste… on avisera en temps voulu. »

 

Il dépose un baiser plein d’amour sur votre tête.

 

« Je dois y aller à présent. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de toi et… »

 

Les mots semblent difficiles à prononcer pour lui tant cet heureux évènement est inespéré.

 

« …et de notre enfant. »


	15. La Croisée des Destins

La nuit est enfin tombée sur le Lac Vesper. Les parois des ruines se sont illuminées comme par magie, vous ouvrant à présent un passage vers les profondeurs de Steyliff.

Devoir vous séparer d’Ardyn vous a brisé le cœur, surtout que vous ne savez pas quand vous le reverrez. Vous avez convenu d’accompagner Noctis encore un peu, du moins jusqu’à ce que Gladiolus revienne, mais après il vous faudra le quitter et le laisser entre les mains d’Ardyn pendant que vous irez les attendre à Gralea.

Même si vous êtes encore bouleversée par votre discussion avec lui, vous restez optimiste devant sa volonté de vous protéger vous et l’enfant à naître.

 

« Prêts à y aller ? » demande Aranea.

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » vous demande discrètement Ignis alors que vous vous rassemblez derrière la mercenaire.

 

« Hein, euh oui, ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée ! » lui répondez-vous sous le regard inquiet de Noctis.

 

« Si ça va pas, tu nous le dis. »

 

« C’est noté ! » lui répondez-vous, touchée par sa sollicitude.

 

« Bon, on est partis ! » 

 

Vous vous enfoncez dans les vestiges grâce un escalier qui vous semble interminable. Le lieu est très étrange, empreint d’une magie et d’une technologie semblant surgir d’un autre espace-temps. Alors que vous croisez la route de quelques daemons, les garçons tentent d’en apprendre plus sur Aranea.

 

« Quelque chose cloche sérieusement avec l’Empire depuis quelques temps… je me demande si je ne vais pas démissionner. » dit-elle.

 

« Pourquoi, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande Prompto.

 

« Eh bien pour commencer, tous les hauts gradés. Avec la promotion éclair du Grand Commandant, l’obsession du scientifique, l’ambition de l’Empereur et je ne parle même pas du Chancelier, c’est trop pour moi. »

 

« C’est pas nouveau ça. » commente Noctis.

 

« Et c’est sans compter sur les daemons. »

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demande Ignis.

 

« A votre avis, pourquoi l’Empire surveille ces ruines ? Pour récolter des spécimens. »

 

« Et ils en font quoi ? » se renseigne Prompto.

 

« Tu n’as pas une petite idée ? Et si je te disais qu’ils en font des armes. »

 

Vous regardez Aranea. Elle a l’air de savoir un certain nombre de choses sur l’Empire. Vous prenez soudain peur : et si elle en révélait trop ? Si elle dévoilait votre condition physique aux autres ?

 

« Des armes ? »

 

« C’est vrai ça ? » vous demande Noctis.

 

« Je crois oui, je sais qu’ils les étudient dans leurs laboratoires mais je n’en sais pas vraiment plus. »

 

Vous esquivez le sujet comme vous pouvez. Ils ne doivent pas connaître la vérité sur vous, et vous ne voulez pas vous remémorer ces horribles moments.

 

« Ça pourrait expliquer comment ils ont pu prendre Insomnia… » réfléchit Ignis.

 

« Moi, je trouve ça affreux. » dit Prompto. « Ces créatures sont vraiment repoussantes, je ne vois pas pourquoi on voudrait les étudier ! »

 

« Surtout qu’il parait que leur contact rend les gens malades. » ajoute Ignis.

 

« De belles cochonneries. » conclut Noctis.

 

Vous les écoutez en silence. S’ils savaient.

 

S’ils connaissaient l’existence du parasite, la cause de tous les maux, la base de la technologie magitech et le rôle que jouent les daemons, ils ne seraient pas si catégoriques. S’ils étaient au fait de votre état, que vous hébergez vous-même ce qui transforme le monde et le corrompt petit à petit, ils n’oseraient plus vous approcher. Les daemons semblent les repousser sans même qu’ils ne sachent vraiment ce qu’ils sont. D’une certaine façon, vous comprenez leur attitude. Mais elle vous blesse au plus haut point. Est-ce que vous êtes un monstre, vous aussi ?

Vous repensez à Ardyn. Voilà ce qu’il a dû subir à l’époque en bien plus virulent et décuplé. Un rejet de la part de tous ceux qui ne savent pas et prennent peur devant ce qui se rapporte aux daemons. Une multitude de gens apeurés et écœurés devant sa condition physique, quand bien même il était capable de les sauver. Vous ressentez un pincement au cœur alors que vos camarades continuent à remuer le couteau dans votre plaie sans même sans apercevoir.

Vous enviez leur insouciance. Mais l’heure des vérités finit toujours par arriver.

 

Après avoir cherché dans tous les recoins et éliminé tous les obstacles sur votre route, vous mettez enfin la main sur le précieux minerai.

Alors que vous vous apprêtez à quitter Aranea, elle persiste à vouloir vous déposer à votre prochaine destination. « Le Chancelier a insisté pour que je vous raccompagne. » a-t-elle dit.

Evidemment. Même s’il n’est pas présent physiquement, Ardyn veille toujours sur vous et Noctis.

Vous voilà donc à Lestallum, où vous devez faire raffiner le mithril avant de pouvoir l’utiliser. Vous y retrouvez également Gladiolus qui donnait un coup de main à la centrale. Il vous parait beaucoup plus fort et sûr de lui, apparemment son entrainement lui a été bénéfique. Cela vous rassure pour l’avenir de Noctis.

Une fois le minerai épuré, vous retournez à Cap Caem où vous rencontrez Cid, un vieil ami de Regis et mécanicien qui s’occupe de réparer le bateau.

 

Le temps que l’embarcation soit opérationnelle, vous passez une dernière nuit en compagnie de tous vos amis. Vous immortalisez dans votre esprit ce moment, pressentant qu’il vous sera difficile de vivre à nouveau de tels instants à l’avenir.

Dans la baraque plane encore la bonne odeur du repas cuisiné par Ignis alors que vous jouez aux fléchettes avec Talcott et Noctis, encouragés par Iris et mitraillés par Prompto. Tout le monde est détendu et rigole joyeusement lorsque Gladiolus, qui s’était endormi en lisant son livre, tombe de son fauteuil.

La nuit étant déjà avancée, tout le monde part se coucher. Vous décidez d’aller faire un tour à l’extérieur pour profiter de l’air marin sous la magnifique voûte étoilée qu’aucun réverbère ne vient perturber. Vous vous appuyez sur la balustrade et observez l’horizon, écoutant calmement le doux bruissement des vagues s’écrasant sur le rivage.

 

« C’était sympa ce soir. »

 

« Tiens, tu ne dors pas toi ? Il va neiger ! » lancez-vous à votre cousin.

 

« Ouais je sais, ça va être dur demain matin, Gladio va encore me le faire remarquer… »

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là alors ? Tu n’arrives pas à dormir ? »

 

Noctis ne dit rien et se pose sur la balustrade à vos côtés.

 

« C’est à propos du voyage de demain ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Y a un peu de ça… »

 

« C’est normal. Tu vas revoir Luna. Après tout ce temps… »

 

« … J’espère que tout se passera bien. » dit-il, une expression contrariée se dessinant sur son visage.

 

Vous posez votre main sur son épaule pour essayer de le rassurer. Vous ne pouvez pas lui dire que tout se passera bien. Vous savez que l’issue de ce voyage est sombre. Sa destinée a été tracée, et personne ne pourra la changer.

Vous restez silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce que Noctis prenne la parole :

 

« Tout à l’heure, ça m’a rappelé l’anniversaire d’Ignis. Tu te souviens ? »

 

« Et comment ! On lui avait organisé une fête surprise, mais rien ne s’était passé comme prévu ! »

 

« Et il avait trouvé mon gâteau tout juste ‘‘passable’’. »

 

« Il faut reconnaître que ta charlotte ne tenait pas debout ! » lui dites-vous en riant.

 

« C’était pas ma faute, la crème avait refusé de prendre ! »

 

« Et Gladio qui disait ‘‘A ce rythme-là on ne va pas le manger on va le boire ce gâteau’’ ! » riez-vous de plus belle.

 

« Ouais, c’était la honte. » pouffe Noctis.

 

« On s’était bien amusés ce jour-là. »

 

« C’est sûr… Souvent, ça me manque. »

 

« A moi aussi. » dites-vous.

 

« Je ne veux pas oublier ces moments. C’est pour ça que je continue à avancer. Pour qu’un jour, on puisse créer de nouveaux souvenirs comme celui-là. » vous confie-t-il le regard déterminé portant sur le lointain.

 

Vous prenez sa main dans la vôtre, et la serrez en lui souriant. A son tour il serre votre main, et vous restez à fixer les étoiles scintillantes sur la surface de la mer d’un bleu aussi profond que la nuit.

 

 

Le lendemain, il est l’heure de dire au revoir. Vous restez avec Iris et Talcott sur le quai et regardez le bateau de Noctis et ses amis s’éloigner vers Altissia. Vous espérez de tout cœur que tout se passera bien, mais vous craignez le pire. Les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour vous sont au-delà de ces mers à lutter pendant que vous devez regagner le Niflheim, et les y attendre, en priant de toutes vos forces pour leur réussite.

 

***

 

Les secousses du train vous bercent alors que vous êtes en route vers Gralea. Vous avez réussi à rallier l’autre continent grâce à un laissez-passer qu’Ardyn vous avait confié pour que vous puissiez franchir n’importe quel barrage impérial. Vous somnolez alors que le train poursuit son trajet, vous rapprochant inexorablement de la capitale impériale.

Alors que vous faites une halte à Tenebrae, vous entendez les nouvelles à la radio : l’Hydréenne s’est réveillée et a détruit une grande partie d’Altissia. Lunafreya a trouvé la mort au cours de l’attaque, et Noctis a été gravement blessé.

En l’espace d’une annonce, une partie de votre vie s’écroule. Luna est morte ? Noctis blessé ? Vous espérez de toute votre âme qu’il est en sécurité, mais aussi qu’il n’est rien arrivé à Ardyn. Même si vous connaissez son pouvoir de régénération, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de trembler pour lui. D’un coup, vous comprenez mieux pourquoi il ne tenait pas à ce que vous veniez à Altissia. Malgré l’inquiétude qui vous ronge en ce qui concerne Ardyn et Noctis, vous n’avez d’autre choix que de continuer votre voyage.

Cependant, là aussi il y a des complications : apparemment des daemons et des soldats magitech sèment la pagaille dans le secteur nord-ouest de Gralea. La circulation des trains est ralentie mais vous devriez tout de même atteindre votre but. Vous redoublez de prudence et poursuivez votre route jusqu’à la capitale impériale.

 

***

 

Une fois arrivée à Gralea, vous constatez l’anarchie qui règne dans la ville : des daemons et des soldats se sont échappés de centres de recherche. Le Bureau de l’Ordre Public tente de contenir l’épidémie du parasite comme il peut mais elle semble se répandre inexorablement. Les gens sont cloitrés chez eux, soit par peur soit parce qu’on leur a ordonné. Le raccourcissement drastique des journées n’a rien arrangé, baignant le monde dans une semi-obscurité permanente favorable aux daemons.

Vous avez la chance de ne pas craindre la contamination par le parasite, mais malgré tout vous faites votre possible pour éviter de vous y confronter : si vous ne risquez rien, vous ne savez pas si c’est le cas de votre bébé. Votre ventre est maintenant bien arrondi et vous commencez à percevoir la différence lorsqu’il vous faut vous battre contre les daemons. Par mesure de précaution, vous faites donc le maximum pour suivre les indications d’Ardyn et rester à l’abri dans un premier temps.

Mais vous ne pouvez rester insensible à la souffrance de la population de la ville totalement démunie face à ce mal. De nombreuses personnes tentent de fuir, mais les forces armées de l’état d’urgence empêchent quiconque de sortir. Ceux qui essayent malgré tout et se font prendre sont arrêtés, voire pire.

Vous vous efforcez donc d’escorter le plus possible de civils vers des points d’évasion d’où ils pourront tenter leur chance plutôt que d’attendre la mort ici. Vous ne savez pas si c’est une bonne idée, ou même si vous leur sauvez vraiment la vie, mais au moins vous essayez. Vous avez besoin d’essayer, pour oublier l’absence d’Ardyn, pour expier vos fautes futures et passées, pour toutes ces vies qui ont été sacrifiées et pour lesquelles vous culpabilisez.

 

Alors que vous venez de faire sortir de la ville toute une famille vous exprimant sa reconnaissance, vous effectuez discrètement le chemin en sens inverse pour retourner au refuge le plus proche chercher d’autres habitants souhaitant quitter cet endroit.

Soudain, un soldat magitech déboule d’un croisement et vous surprend par ses mouvements anarchiques imprévisibles. Ses bras dessinent des mouvements circulaires chaotiques manquant de vous heurter à plusieurs reprises. Vous reculez sous ses assauts mais vous retrouvez bientôt bloquée dans une impasse.

Sans échappatoire, vous relevez vos éventails devant vous pour essayer de parer les coups du soldat fou. Le voilà qui se rapproche, toujours aussi menaçant. Vous serrez vos armes dans vos mains, prête au choc. Le soldat avance dangereusement, et finalement s’écroule à un petit mètre de vous, inerte.

 

« Tu n’es vraiment pas raisonnable. »

 

Vous relâchez la pression sur vos armes et baissez progressivement vos bras pour découvrir derrière la carcasse du soldat magitech votre sauveur.

 

« Ardyn ! » laissez-vous échapper, soulagée.

 

« Je t’avais pourtant demandé de te mettre en sécurité. » dit-il, l’air sévère.

 

« Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés à attendre sans rien faire. » répondez-vous.

 

Il vous regarde,  laisse échapper un soupir, puis vous tend la main :

 

« Allez, viens. Ne restons pas ici. »


	16. Confession

Zegnautus, la forteresse volante. Un immense vaisseau amarré au centre de Gralea, surplombant la ville de son imposante structure.

Vous tournez en rond dans la chambre aux parois toutes uniformément blanches. Le mobilier militaire est à l’opposé d’un environnement chaleureux, conférant à la pièce une austérité sans âme. Ardyn vous a amenée ici le temps de « régler quelques détails », mais vous commencez à vous impatienter. Il n’a pas fait de commentaires durant votre trajet et vous craignez qu’il vous en veuille.

Finalement, vous vous laissez tomber sur le lit métallique, les yeux rivés sur le plafond d’où une lampe standard illumine le lieu d’une lumière blafarde.

 

Vous entendez la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir dans un coulissement provoquant une expulsion d’air, comme si la porte elle-même soupirait d’ennui. Des bruits de pas se rapprochent de vous.

 

« Bon, tout est en place pour l’arrivée de Noctis ! »

 

Le visage d’Ardyn apparait dans votre champ de vision, venant colorer le plafond sans vie que vous ne cessez de fixer.

 

« Eh bien, quel enthousiasme ! » vous dit-il.

 

« Hm… »

 

Devant votre manque de réaction, il adopte une attitude plus sérieuse et fait mine de s’en aller.

 

« Très bien. Je repasserai plus tard. »

 

« Attends ! » dites-vous en vous redressant.

 

Il s’arrête et se tourne vers vous.

 

« Il faut qu’on parle, Ardyn. »

 

« Et de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

 

« Du bébé. »

 

Il n’ajoute rien, restant impassible.

 

« Depuis la dernière fois, on n’a pas vraiment eu l’occasion d’en discuter. Et comme tu m’avais dit qu’on en parlerait plus tard mais que tu n’abordes pas le sujet… » marmonnez-vous.

 

« Parce que je n’en ai pas envie. » lâche-t-il froidement.

 

Vous le regardez, stupéfaite. Son ton est si dur… alors que lorsque vous lui en aviez parlé au Lac Vesper, il avait l’air favorable à la venue de cet enfant…

 

« Tu… tu n’en as pas envie ? »

 

« Exactement. »

 

« Mais, je ne comprends pas… »

 

« C’est pourtant très clair. »

 

Vous êtes complètement perdue. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi réagit-il de cette façon ?

 

« La dernière fois, tu avais l’air de t’en inquiéter. Tu m’as demandé de me mettre en sécurité, tu as même parlé de _notre_ enfant ! Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? »

 

Il vous regarde d’un air agacé.

 

« S’il-te-plaît, ne m’emmène pas sur ce terrain… » maugrée-t-il.

 

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » le pressez-vous. « Tu ne voulais pas d’enfant avec moi ? Ça te fait peur d’être père ? »

 

« Tu ne comprends pas… » grommelle-t-il.

 

« Alors explique-moi ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir naître cet enfant ! »

 

« PARCE QUE JE VEUX MOURIR ! »

 

_Quoi ?_

 

Vous n’en croyez pas vos oreilles. Tout d’un coup, vous vous sentez faible. Qu’est-ce qu’il vient de dire ?

Vous restez interdite, à le fixer sans comprendre.

Ardyn conserve une expression contrariée mais se calme et laisse échapper un soupir.

 

« Tu te souviens, lorsque je t’ai raconté mon passé ? »

 

Vous hochez mécaniquement la tête.

 

« Je t’ai expliqué que j’étais devenu immortel en absorbant le parasite mutant en moi. Ça a deux conséquences directes : m’empêcher de mourir, et faire de mon corps un réservoir de ténèbres. »

 

Vous ne savez pas exactement où il veut en venir. Ou peut-être que vous ne _voulez_ pas savoir.

 

« Or, la quête du Roi Elu consiste en l’élimination complète des ténèbres pour purifier le monde. »

 

C’est ça. Vous ne voulez pas savoir. Mais Ardyn poursuit :

 

« Pour que Noctis accomplisse parfaitement son destin, il va falloir qu’il m’élimine. Et j’y compte bien. »

 

Non, arrête, ne dis pas ça !

 

« Ainsi, la lumière reviendra en ce monde et je connaitrai enfin le repos. »

 

Vous êtes anéantie par ce que vous entendez. Pour le bien de ce monde, Ardyn va devoir disparaître. Et pour son propre bien, il souhaite disparaître. C’est d’une logique implacable, d’une fatalité indiscutable. Le seul moyen pour lui d’embrasser enfin la paix.

 

« Alors c’est pour ça… » laissez-vous échapper dans un murmure. « C’est pour ça que tu le prends comme ça… » poursuivez-vous, réfléchissant à voix haute.

 

« Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant parce que tu n’as pas d’avenir. » dites-vous très calmement.

 

Vous n’en revenez pas de prononcer ces mots. C’est à la fois triste, stupide, logique et injuste.

Ardyn ne fait aucun commentaire.

Vos poings se serrent de frustration alors que les larmes vous montent aux yeux :

 

« Et tu comptais me le dire un jour ? Ou tu attends juste que Noctis arrive pour me dire adieu ? »

 

« Ça ne va pas être aussi simple. Noctis n’a pas encore le statut de Roi Elu. Il ne le deviendra qu’après avoir imprégné l’Anneau des Lucii du pouvoir du Cristal, ce qui va lui prendre un moment. »

 

« Un moment ? Combien de temps ? »

 

« Difficile à dire. Des semaines, des mois, peut-être des années. »

 

Des années ? Mais alors, ça signifie…

 

Vous relâchez la pression et desserrez vos poings. Vous vous dirigez vers Ardyn en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis vous lui mettez une claque.

Il ne réagit pas particulièrement à votre agression, se contentant d’afficher un brin d’étonnement sur son visage.

Vous le regardez, déterminée et gonflée d’espoir :

 

« Je refuse de te voir baisser les bras. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je comprends que tu veuilles en finir. Je comprends que ça soit inéluctable. »

 

Il lève un sourcil en signe d’incompréhension.

 

« Raison de plus pour profiter du temps qu’il te reste ! Du temps qu’il _nous_ reste ! »

 

« Tu crois que tu ne dois plus rien attendre de la vie, et je peux imaginer pourquoi, » poursuivez-vous « … mais pourtant je suis là. A tes côtés. Prête à t’offrir mon amour jusqu’à la fin de tes jours. Prête à t’offrir un héritage sur cette terre. »

 

Vous percevez la flamme se rallumer en lui.

 

« Si tu avais vraiment perdu tout espoir, tu ne m’aurais pas sauvée ce jour-là. Tu avais d’autres moyens. Mais tu as choisi de me garder près de toi. Et aujourd’hui, c’est moi qui choisis de rester avec toi jusqu’au bout. »

 

Vous le prenez dans vos bras.

 

« Nous resterons ensemble jusqu’à ce que l’heure soit venue. Tous les deux. »

 

_Non, pas tous les deux…_

 

« Tous les trois. »

 

Ardyn ne dit rien pendant un moment. Finalement, après ce qui vous a semblé une éternité, il enroule ses bras autour de votre corps et vous murmure :

 

« Merci. »

 

Vous souriez et vous écartez un peu de lui pour saisir sa main et venir la poser gaiement sur votre ventre :

 

« Ardyn, le bébé… il bouge, tu le sens ? »

 

***

 

Vous attendez.

Bientôt, le destin de chacun sera scellé.

Ardyn vous a expliqué son plan : son but est de guider Noctis jusqu’au Cristal en le poussant à assumer son rôle et à utiliser l’Anneau des Lucii. Pour ce faire, il va le séparer de ses amis pendant un certain temps.

« Ce sera à toi de les guider jusqu’à ce qu’ils retrouvent Noctis au moment opportun. » vous a-t-il dit. « Le Roi Elu aura besoin de ses camarades pour accomplir sa destinée. »

Vous avez acquiescé, déterminée à faire le nécessaire.

« Ah, et je me suis occupé de Verstael et d’Iedolas. » a ajouté Ardyn. « Ils ne méritaient pas mieux après ce qu’ils t’ont fait… »

 

 

Finalement, vous discernez l’ascenseur menant à votre niveau dans Zegnautus se mettre en marche. Puis vous entendez des pas se rapprocher de vous, et reconnaissez les voix de Gladiolus et Ignis. Alors qu’ils s’apprêtent à prendre un croisement, vous sortez du couloir pour vous révéler à eux.

 

« Venez par ici. » leur dites-vous.

 

Ils se retournent vers vous, surpris.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s’étonne Gladiolus.

 

Vous voyez son regard descendre sur votre ventre qui trahit à présent votre grossesse. Il ouvre la bouche mais vous le coupez :

 

« Je n’ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Venez avec moi, je vais vous conduire jusqu’à Noctis. »

 

Vous faites immédiatement demi-tour dans le couloir. Vous ne tenez pas plus que ça à ce qu’ils vous posent des questions. Mais la situation est bien trop tendue pour qu’ils s’en privent :

 

« Le Chancelier nous a rendu nos armes tout à l’heure. Tu l’as croisé ? » vous demande Ignis, suspicieux.

 

Vous ne répondez rien. Vous n’avez pas envie de leur mentir, mais vous ne pouvez pas non plus tout leur révéler.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il veut vraiment, tu le sais ? » insiste Ignis.

 

Vous restez silencieuse. Alors que vous ralentissez pour vérifier qu’il n’y a pas d’ennemis en vue, vous sentez une main se poser sur votre épaule et vous plaquer au mur.

 

« Tu n’es qu’une illusion, c’est ça ? » s’énerve Gladiolus.

 

« Quoi ? Non c’est moi ! » répondez-vous.

 

« Ah ouais ? Et qu’est-ce qui nous le prouve ? »

 

« La fête d’anniversaire d’Ignis, tu t’en souviens ? Le gâteau raté de Noctis, le cadeau que j’ai fait à Ignis alors qu’il l’avait déjà, et le mal de ventre que tu as eu le lendemain parce que tu avais trop mangé ? Tu crois que je pourrais inventer ça ? »

 

« J’en sais rien. » vous dit Gladiolus. « Difficile de savoir pourquoi Ardyn se paye notre tête ! »

 

« Pas pour vous faire du mal en tout cas. » laissez-vous échapper, avant de réaliser votre erreur.

 

« C’est donc vrai… tu travailles avec lui. » dit calmement Ignis.

 

« Quoi ? T’as intérêt à t’expliquer tout de suite ! » s’impatiente Gladiolus.

 

« Ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez… »

 

« Si c’est pour nous faire tomber dans un piège, nous nous passerons de ton aide. » dit Ignis.

 

« Au contraire ! » protestez-vous. « Je suis là pour vous guider, pour que vous retrouviez Noctis et Prompto ! »

 

« Tu m’en diras tant… » peste Gladio, plus que sceptique.

 

« Ecoutez. Je sais que ça vous semble étrange. Mais vous devez me faire confiance ! La seule chose qui compte c’est que Noctis puisse rejoindre le Cristal, et que tout le monde reste en vie. »

 

« C’est ce que veut Ardyn ? »

 

« … Oui. »

 

Gladiolus et Ignis hésitent pendant un moment. Puis Ignis prend la parole :

 

« Si c’est dans l’intérêt de Noct… »

 

« Ouais… Je ne suis absolument pas convaincu mais si ça nous permet de le retrouver… » ajoute Gladiolus.

 

« Je vous remercie. » leur dites-vous.

 

« On fait pas ça pour toi. On le fait pour Noct. » conclut-il.

 

 

Après vous être frayés un chemin dans Zegnautus en décimant les soldats magitech errant dans les couloirs et autres daemons, vous parvenez dans une salle de contrôle.

Sur les écrans, vous pouvez voir le Cristal enfermé tout en haut de la forteresse et protégé par une barrière de lasers.

Gladiolus s’approche des panneaux et grâce à l’aide d’Ignis, il déverrouille l’accès au Cristal pour ouvrir la voie à Noctis. Il trouve également en pianotant à la recherche de Prompto et de Noctis des enregistrements vidéo récents. Vous découvrez ainsi que Ravus a tenté de s’en prendre à l’Empereur sans grand succès, et que ce dernier est contaminé par le parasite le changeant petit à petit en daemon.

_Ça doit être ce qu’Ardyn voulait dire par « Je me suis occupé d’Iedolas. »._

Une autre vidéo cette fois montre Ravus, tombé dans les profondeurs de Zegnautus après que l’Empereur ait ordonné à ses daemons de l’attaquer. Vous grimacez en le voyant si mal en point.

A la surprise générale, Noctis s’avance vers Ravus. Ce dernier lui tend alors l’épée de son père, la dernière arme de l’Arsenal qu’il avait conservée depuis l’attaque d’Insomnia. Mais Noctis dégaine une épée similaire de couleur rouge et achève Ravus avec.

Vous écarquillez les yeux, horrifiée. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? La réponse arrive bien rapidement.

Il ne s’agissait pas de Noctis, mais d’Ardyn qui avait pris son apparence. Il se penche à côté du corps sans vie de Ravus :

« Le pauvre frère de l’Oracle... qui pensait pouvoir chasser les ténèbres à la place d’un roi trop indolent, et a cru sérieusement qu’ _elle_ pourrait s’amouracher de lui… »

« Je te comprends. C’est dur de se rendre compte qu’on ne sera jamais l’Elu. »

Vous portez vos mains à votre bouche, abasourdie. Pendant tout ce temps, Ardyn était jaloux ? Il a fait payer à Ravus ses sentiments envers vous ?

Devant votre réaction, Gladiolus se tourne vers vous et vous scrute d’un regard peiné et désapprobateur.

 

« Alors c’est bien ça… » laisse-t-il échapper.

 

Vous ne lui répondez pas, encore sous le choc de ce que vous venez de voir.

 

« … Et cet enfant, c’est le sien ? »

 

« Quoi ? » s’étonne Ignis.

 

« Elle est enceinte. » lui explique Gladiolus.

 

« … oui. » répondez-vous tout doucement.

 

Tous les deux affichent des mines surprises et consternées.

 

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas. » leur dites-vous. « Mais je ne peux pas vous en parler. La seule chose que vous devez savoir c’est que les intentions d’Ardyn sont les mêmes que les vôtres : aider Noctis à atteindre la Cristal sans heurts pour faire son devoir d’Elu. Alors même si vous ne comprenez pas tout, faites-moi confiance sur ce point. S’il-vous-plait. »

 

Perplexe, Gladiolus termine :

 

« Ça a intérêt à être vrai. »


	17. Envoyé du Ciel

Vous continuez à escorter Gladiolus et Ignis au cœur de la forteresse. L’ambiance est pesante. Vous n’osez pas prononcer le moindre mot, et l’affront de votre trahison peut se lire sur le visage de vos camarades à chaque seconde.

A chacun de vos pas, vous mesurez le poids de votre décision. Vous avez choisi Ardyn. Vous avez décidé de l’épauler dans sa quête, d’embrasser ses idéaux, et vous portez même son enfant. Le prix à payer était la complicité que vous aviez avec vos amis. Parfois, il vous arrive de douter : vous croyez en Ardyn. Vous pensez que ce qu’il vous a dit est vrai. Qu’il est nécessaire de faire des sacrifices pour pousser la prophétie à s’accomplir. Mais était-ce la seule voie possible ? Avez-vous vraiment pris la bonne décision ?

 

« Hé. » vous hèle Gladiolus.

 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? »

 

Il peine à trouver ses mots.

 

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu’il s’est passé durant toutes ces années où tu étais au Niflheim, et honnêtement je ne tiens pas plus que ça à le savoir. Mais je te connais, je sais que tu tiens à Noctis. Alors tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber Ardyn et de continuer avec nous. »

 

« Je ne peux pas. » répondez-vous.

 

« C’est lui qui t’en empêche ? »

 

« Non, pas du tout. »

 

« Raaah, c’est pas possible. » peste Gladio. « Tu sais qu’il embobine tout le monde ! Pourquoi tu lui fais confiance ? »

 

_Parce que je l’aime._

 

« Parce que j’ai fait un choix. Et je me dois de l’assumer. » dites-vous.

 

« Tsss… » commence Gladiolus, mais il est interrompu par Ignis :

 

« Chut ! J’entends quelque chose ! »

 

« Quoi ? » demande Gladio.

 

« Tu n’entends pas ? On dirait la voix de Noctis ! »

 

« Vraiment ? »

 

« Oui, j’en suis sûr ! » affirme Ignis. « Par là ! » dit-il en s’élançant dans un couloir.

 

« Eh attends-moi ! » l’interpelle Galdiolus en se lançant à sa poursuite.

 

Vous les regarder s’éloigner. Vous ne les suivez pas, votre mission ici est terminée maintenant qu’ils ont retrouvé Noctis. Il va falloir vous y faire, vous habituer à les voir vous tourner le dos pour mettre de la distance entre vous et eux.

Même si c’était le bon choix, ça reste terriblement douloureux à vivre.

 

Vous regagnez une petite salle de commande située non loin. A l’intérieur, de nombreux écrans affichent différents angles des couloirs de la forteresse. Vous pouvez clairement voir Noctis et ses amis sur certains d’entre eux. Ils ont l’air d’aller bien…

 

« Ah la la, vous m’avez presque arraché une larmichette. » vous dit Ardyn d’un ton taquin.

 

Apparemment, jouer avec Noctis le divertit plus que de raison.

 

« Ce n’est pas drôle. » lui dites-vous.

 

Il se radoucit et vous dit :

 

« Non, c’est vrai. Excuse-moi. »

 

Une question vous brûle les lèvres, mais vous n’osez pas lui demander pourquoi il a tué Ravus. Vous vous contentez de l’étudier de la tête au pied.

Finalement, est-ce que vous connaissez vraiment cet homme ?

Capable de tous les extrêmes, il a su vous charmer, être attentionné et passionné, mais vous découvrez maintenant des facettes plus sombres de sa personnalité. Il peut aussi être manipulateur et cruel lorsqu’il se laisse aller.

Mais quelque part, vous vous en doutiez. Vous connaissez son histoire. Vous savez tout de son passé tragique, et vous savez maintenant pour son avenir funeste. Comment un homme peut-il survivre en portant le poids de toutes ces malédictions ? Comment fait-il pour rester debout malgré toutes ces entraves ? Il n’est pas étonnant qu’il se comporte de la sorte devant tout ce que la vie lui refuse.

 

Profondément attristée par ce rude constat, vous vous approchez de lui et vous agenouillez pour poser votre tête sur ses cuisses alors qu’il reste assis sur sa chaise.

Il pose sa main sur votre tête et la caresse doucement pendant un moment.

 

« Tu ne devrais pas rester parterre. » vous dit-il alors qu’il se redresse et vous soulève contre lui.

 

Vous disposez vos bras autour de sa tête pour vous maintenir. Puis vous approchez vos lèvres des siennes, vous embrassant éperdument.

Il laisse échapper un petit rire.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » lui demandez-vous.

 

« Je suis fasciné de voir à quel point tu as de l’effet sur moi. » dit-il en vous admirant. « Chaque fois que je crois me perdre dans les ténèbres, tu es là pour me guider vers la lumière. »

 

Votre cœur fait des bonds dans votre poitrine. Votre visage se teint de rouge.

 

« Oh, Ardyn… »

 

C’est le plus beau compliment qu’il vous ait jamais fait, et il vous émeut au point de faire monter les larmes aux coins de vos yeux.

Puis vous vous embrassez de plus belle, animés par la plus pure des émotions.

 

Alors que vous partagez ce moment de tendresse, vous êtes interrompus par le son d’une petite alarme.

 

« Ah, ils s’approchent ! » dit Ardyn.

 

Puis il vous laisse descendre de ses bras et ajoute :

 

« Il va falloir y aller. »

 

« Oui. » acquiescez-vous.

 

***

« Ils sont trop nombreux ! » crie Prompto.

 

« Il faut tenir le coup ! » l’encourage Ignis.

 

« Facile à dire ! » surenchérit Gladiolus.

 

Vous rejoignez vos amis alors que Noctis vient de quitter le hangar pour se précipiter vers le Cristal. Ses camarades sont restés en arrière pour retenir les nombreux daemons qui maintenant les acculent.

Alors qu’ils sont dans une position délicate, vous dégainez vos éventails et commencez à défaire les créatures, rétablissant ainsi le rapport de force.

 

« Je suis venue vous donner un coup de main ! » dites-vous.

 

« Je dois reconnaître que là c’est pas de refus ! » vous répond Gladio entre deux mouvements.

 

« C’est même carrément super cool ! » se réjouit Prompto.

 

« Est-ce que ça va aller, vu ton état… » s’inquiète Ignis alors qu’il pare l’attaque d’un diablotin.

 

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. » dites-vous. « Concentrez-vous sur les daemons ! »

 

« Parce que tu crois qu’on t’a attendue pour ça ? » commente Gladiolus.

 

Le bruit des armes qui s’entrechoquent résonne dans le grand hangar alors que vous vous défendez contre les daemons. Soudain, vous apercevez une des créatures se diriger vers Ignis qui n’a pas calculé sa présence. Vous bondissez en avant et tranchez dans le vif, protégeant Ignis. Malheureusement, vous avez été vous-même blessée au cours de l’altercation et alors que le nombre d’ennemis diminue drastiquement, vous voyez les regards de vos amis se poser sur votre blessure.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça encore ? » demande Gladiolus.

 

« Ça ressemble… à ce qui s’échappe des daemons et des soldats magitech… » analyse Prompto.

 

Vous regardez votre bras. Ce n’est pas une grosse entaille, mais elle est suffisamment conséquente pour que vous ne puissiez cacher la fumée noire caractéristique de la régénération.

 

« C’est rien. Ce n’est pas important. » dites-vous.

 

« La blessure est en train de se guérir ! » s’étonne Prompto.

 

« Comment c’est possible ? » demande Ignis.

 

« J’en sais rien mais c’est pas la priorité, » tonne Gladio, « … il faut qu’on aille retrouver Noctis. »

 

« Oui, tu as raison. » approuve Ignis.

 

Mais vous ne pouvez pas les laisser faire. Pas maintenant.

 

« Ohé, attendez ! » leur dites-vous.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Vous ne devez pas y aller. »

 

Ils vous dévisagent avec un air d’incompréhension.

 

« Je sais que ça doit vous sembler bizarre mais… »

 

« C’est encore un coup tordu d’Ardyn, c’est ça ? » s’énerve Gladiolus.

 

« Ce n’est pas un coup tordu ! » protestez-vous. « C’est juste que… vous devez laisser se produire ce qui doit arriver sans intervenir. »

 

« Ce n’est pas vraiment rassurant. » dit Ignis. « Et qu’est-ce qui doit se produire au juste ? »

 

« Je ne suis pas sûre moi-même… » répondez-vous.

 

« Ah bah on est bien avancés ! » dit Gladiolus. Puis il ajoute : « Il est hors de question que j’attende ici sans rien faire. Allons-y. »

 

Alors qu’ils prennent le chemin qu’a suivi Noctis, vous êtes à court d’arguments pour les retenir. Vous espérez les avoir assez retardés pour qu’Ardyn ait eu le temps de faire ce qu’il avait à faire avec votre cousin. Vous leur emboitez le pas.

 

« Tu viens aussi ? » demande Prompto.

 

« Oui. Je ne vais pas vous abandonner comme ça. »

 

Aucun des garçons n’ajoute quoi que soit. Vous empruntez donc l’ascenseur jusqu’à la chambre où est conservé le Cristal.

L’ascension vous semble interminable. Le poids de leurs regards inquisiteurs vous écrase littéralement. Lorsque finalement la porte s’ouvre, ils sortent en vous bousculant presque, mais vous ne pouvez pas leur en vouloir. Une fois de plus vous les voyez partir devant vous, vous tournant le dos pendant que vous devez assumer votre fardeau.

Vous les suivez et arrivez finalement devant le Cristal.

 

La lumière de la pierre sacrée a maintenant disparu. Aucune trace de Noctis.

Devant le Cristal, Ardyn se retourne lorsqu’il entend vos amis arriver en courant vers lui.

 

« Où est Noctis ? » demande énergiquement Prompto.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!? » hurle Gladiolus à l’attention d’Ardyn.

 

« Absolument rien. » répond-il calmement.

 

« Menteur ! »

 

« Je vous assure que je n’y suis pour rien. Le résultat aurait été le même si je n’avais pas été là. »

 

« Tu vas nous le payer ! »

 

« Gladio, attends ! » dit Ignis. « Expliques-nous où est passé Noctis. » ordonne-t-il à Ardyn.

 

« Quelque part loin d’ici, dans un autre plan d’existence, à charger de magie l’Anneau des Lucii. »

 

« Prouves-nous ce que tu avances. »

 

« Désolé mais c’est impossible. Sur ce, je vous laisse. » répond Ardyn en s’éloignant du Cristal.

 

« Tu ne partiras pas comme ça ! » crie Gladiolus en lui assénant un coup d’épée.

 

Vous portez vos mains à votre bouche alors que la lame entre en contact avec Ardyn. Mais elle parvient à peine à l’égratigner, ses capacités régénératrices soignant quasi-instantanément sa blessure.

Alors qu’il continue son chemin vers vous, Prompto lui tire dans le dos. Le coup est suffisamment puissant pour projeter Ardyn au sol. L’espace d’un instant, l’inquiétude vous saisit complètement. Mais rapidement, Ardyn se relève sans le moindre mal…

Ou peut-être pas.

 

Son visage a complètement changé.

Sa peau est devenue pâle et craquelée, le blanc de ses yeux a entièrement viré au noir faisant briller ses iris dorés comme des brasillements démoniaques dans la nuit. De sa bouche et de ses yeux semble suinter un liquide noirâtre se répandant sur sa figure alors que des veines violacées viennent dessiner des ramifications luisantes sur sa peau. Ses cheveux ont perdu leur éclat cramoisi chatoyant pour se muer en une masse désaturée et maladive. Sans compter sur les émanations de la traditionnelle fumée noire…

 

Laissant les garçons stupéfaits, Ardyn s’approche de vous. Vous aimeriez cacher l’inquiétude sur votre visage, mais sa mutation est trop impressionnante pour que vous feigniez de ne pas la voir.

 

« Ne fais pas cette tête. » vous dit-il d’une voix grave. « C’est toujours moi. »

 

Vous le regardez en silence. Vous avez du mal à vous en persuader, mais au fond de vous vous savez que c’est toujours Ardyn. Le souvenir de son passé vous revient en tête : les autres l’ont rejeté parce qu’ils pensaient qu’il était un daemon. Vous ne serez pas de ceux-là. Vous ne commettrez pas la même erreur.

Vous vous relâchez et lui souriez :

 

« Oui. »

 

Vous pouvez sentir que votre approbation le rassure.

 

« Tu m’accompagnes à Insomnia ? »

 

« Pas tout de suite. » répondez-vous. « J’ai encore quelque chose à faire. » ajoutez-vous en désignant du coin de l’œil les camarades de Noctis.

 

« Je vois. » vous dit-il d’un air entendu. « Je t’attendrai là-bas alors. »

 

Il caresse doucement votre joue avant de de quitter la pièce.

 

Oui. Il vous reste encore une chose à faire avant de rejoindre Ardyn.

Vous vous tournez vers Prompto, Ignis et Gladiolus :

 

« Je vais vous aider à rentrer au Lucis. »

 

« Tss. Et pourquoi tu ferais une chose pareille ? » vous demande Gladiolus.

 

« Parce que Noctis aura besoin de vous quand il reviendra. Et… » vous marquez une courte pause. « Et parce que quoi que vous puissiez penser de moi, vous êtes toujours mes amis. Je ne veux pas qu’il vous arrive malheur. »

 

Ils ne répondent rien. Vos paroles les ont touchés, mais vos routes sont désormais trop éloignées. Finalement, ils décident de vous suivre faute de meilleure opportunité.

 

Vous vous frayez un chemin jusqu’à un hangar où sont stationnés des vaisseaux magitech. Vous n’en avez jamais piloté, mais durant votre temps passé au Niflheim vous avez eu l’occasion de vous familiariser suffisamment avec la technologie magitech pour effectuer des actions rudimentaires. Par chance, les vaisseaux sont équipés de systèmes d’assistance au pilotage compensant votre manque d’expérience en la matière.

Sur le trajet, vous découvrez un monde en proie au chaos. La lumière du soleil a complètement disparu, plongeant les territoires dans une nuit sans fin où règnent les daemons.

 

Vos compagnons vous questionnent sur votre relation avec Ardyn. Ils veulent savoir si vous l’aidiez depuis le début, et jusqu’où s’immiscent ses actions.

Vous leur racontez qu’Ardyn a toujours voulu que Noctis accomplisse son destin et pourquoi il l’y a aidé tout ce temps, mais vous ne leur parlez pas de son histoire personnelle. Vous ne pouvez pas partager ça avec eux.

A la fin de vos explications, Ignis fait remarquer à quel point vous avez l’air attachée à lui. Aucun d’entre eux ne comprend votre décision, même si Prompto se montre compatissant quant à votre situation lorsqu’il comprend vos vrais sentiments pour Ardyn.

 

Finalement, vous arrivez à proximité de Hammerhead. C’est ici que vous vous séparez de vos amis. Ils essayent une dernière fois de vous convaincre de rester avec eux, mais vous déclinez leur proposition. Vous savez où est votre place. A côté de qui vous voulez être.

Après vous être souhaité mutuellement bon courage, vous les regarder s’éloigner de vous alors que vous vous tournez à l’opposé et prenez la direction d’Insomnia.


	18. Minuit (Partie 1)

Cinq années se sont écoulées depuis le dernier lever de soleil. Depuis que Noctis a disparu au cœur du Cristal.

Chaque jour, vous guettez son retour. Vous l’attendez et le redoutez. Sa réapparition signera le renouveau de ce monde, mais aussi la fin de votre vie avec Ardyn.

 

« Je pars pour Hammerhead ! » dites-vous.

 

« Soyez prudentes. » vous répond Ardyn.

 

« Bien sûr. » assurez-vous en l’embrassant. « Aurora, tu es prête ? »

 

« J’arrive ! »

 

Une petite fille de 5 ans sort de la pièce adjacente et vient vous rejoindre. Elle a de longs cheveux ondulés de la même couleur que ceux de son père, et de jolis yeux marron en amande. Elle court vers vous et vous prend la main énergiquement.

 

« Papa, pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? » demande-t-elle.

 

Ardyn s’agenouille à son niveau et lui dit dans un sourire :

 

« Je dois rester ici. J’attends quelqu’un. », puis il frotte gentiment le dessus de la tête de la fillette.

 

« Arrêtes papa, tu me décoiffes ! » proteste-t-elle.

 

Vous riez doucement devant la réaction d’Aurora. Puis vous échangez un dernier baiser avec Ardyn avant de quitter la Citadelle.

 

Alors que vous conduisez prudemment une vieille voiture pour quitter Insomnia, vous regardez le fauteuil passager où est assise Aurora, votre fille.

Il y a cinq ans, vous avez rejoint Ardyn à la Citadelle pour y attendre Noctis. Vous y avez amené le Cristal, et patienté jusqu’à ce qu’un heureux évènement se produise : vous avez donné naissance à Aurora, votre rayon de soleil dans la nuit infinie de ce monde et la concrétisation de votre amour pour Ardyn.

Dès sa venue au monde, Ardyn a utilisé ses capacités de soigneur pour extraire toute trace du parasite dans le corps d’Aurora. Par chance, il a été possible de purifier complètement le corps de votre fille, lui offrant ainsi un futur divergent du votre.

Aurora étant différente d’Ardyn et vous, elle a besoin de manger et dormir. C’est pourquoi il vous faut parfois quitter Insomnia pour aller vous ravitailler à l’extérieur. Vous détestez vous éloigner de la ville, car vous craignez que Noctis ne choisisse ce moment pour réapparaitre et accomplir son devoir, vous privant ainsi d’Ardyn. Vous vous demandez chaque jour si ça sera le dernier que vous passez avec lui. C’est pourquoi avec le temps vous avez décidé d’en profiter un maximum, quitte à tenter quelques folies comme aujourd’hui par exemple.

En effet, vous avez décidé pour ce voyage de prendre votre fille avec vous et de pousser le trajet jusqu’à Lestallum, où se sont réfugiés la majorité des survivants à l’apocalypse qui est devenue leur quotidien. Même si vous vous efforcez d’offrir la meilleure enfance possible à Aurora, les conditions ne sont pas optimales : elle n’a toujours connu que la nuit, et même si Ardyn et vous la comblez d’amour, elle n’a jamais eu l’occasion de rencontrer d’autres personnes. Vous avez donc pensé qu’il lui serait bénéfique de se confronter à d’autres êtres humains.

Aurora ne tient pas en place sur son fauteuil et scrute frénétiquement le décor qui défile derrière la fenêtre :

 

« Waouh ! Regarde maman ! » vous dit-elle.

 

« Je ne peux pas Aurora, je conduis. »

 

« On est bientôt arrivé ? »

 

« Encore un peu de patience, nous y sommes presque. »

 

Lorsque vous lui avez annoncé ce voyage, Aurora s’est montrée impatiente à l’idée de faire de nouvelles rencontres et de découvrir le monde. Et maintenant, vous constatez à quel point il lui tarde d’y être.

Pourtant, alors que vous vous garez aux environs d’Hammerhead et vous approchez de l’ancien garage fortifié, vous sentez l’anxiété monter chez votre fille.

 

« Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. » lui dites-vous.

 

Elle serre votre main encore plus fort et se blottit derrière vos jambes.

 

Les portes du camp s’ouvrent et vous pénétrez dans ce qui est devenu un repère de chasseurs de daemons.

Toujours collée à vos jambes, Aurora ouvre de grands yeux curieux sur son environnement. Les chasseurs lui rendent un regard tout aussi étonné, peu habitués à voir une enfant en ces lieux.

Vous trouvez un commerçant et lui échangez des ressources que vous avez récupérées à Insomnia contre les produits dont vous avez besoin. Pendant ce temps, Aurora se balade dans le camp.

 

« Ne t’éloigne pas trop ! » lui dites-vous.

 

Alors que vous remerciez le vendeur et vous retournez avec votre sac de provisions, vous avez la surprise de tomber sur…

 

« Prompto ? »

 

« Salut. » vous dit-il d’un air un peu gêné.

 

« Salut. » répondez-vous doucement.

 

Vous restez un instant sans savoir quoi vous dire.

 

« Alors… Tu es ici pour aider Cindy, c’est ça ? » lui demandez-vous.

 

« Ouais, j’essaye de l’assister du mieux que je peux… » dit-il. « Et toi, tu es venue te réapprovisionner, à ce que je vois ? »

 

« Maman, regarde ce que j’ai trouvé ! »

 

Aurora court vers vous et brandit tout fièrement un petit caillou en forme de cœur.

 

« Oh, c’est très joli ! » lui dites-vous.

 

Prompto regarde avec intérêt votre fille, puis vous :

 

« Est-ce que c’est… » il semble ne pas oser vous demander, « … _sa_ fille ? »

 

« Oui. » lui répondez-vous.

 

« Ah… »

 

« Maman, c’est qui ce monsieur ? »

 

Vous regardez Aurora et lui répondez avec un sourire :

 

« C’est un ami. »

 

Votre réponse semble émouvoir Prompto qui chasse aussitôt sa mine contrariée pour se mettre au niveau de votre fille et lui dire :

 

« Moi c’est Prompto. Et toi, comment tu t’appelles ? »

 

Un peu surprise qu’on lui adresse la parole, Aurora se colle de nouveau à vous mais répond tout de même timidement :

 

« Aurora. »

 

« C’est un très beau prénom. » lui dit-il. « Tu veux que je te montre un truc cool Aurora ? »

 

Elle acquiesce.

 

« Regarde, c’est un appareil photo. »

 

« A quoi ça sert ? »

 

« Je vais te montrer. Tu le prends comme ça, tu le pointes vers ta maman par exemple… »

 

Vous faites les gros yeux à Prompto alors qu’il dirige l’objectif vers vous.

 

« … tu appuies ici et pouf ! Regarde, maintenant on a une photo de ta maman qui n’a pas l’air contente ! »

 

« Ha ha ! C’est rigolo ! » dit Aurora en riant.

 

« N’est-ce pas ? Tiens, je vais faire une photo de vous deux ! »

 

Il vous prend un peu au dépourvu mais sa proposition a l’air d’enchanter Aurora. Vous vous mettez donc à côté de votre fille pour immortaliser ce moment en photo.

 

« Ah ! Elle est parfaite ! » se réjouit Prompto.

 

Vous regardez l’image : vous êtes surprise de constater que vous n’avez toujours pas changé d’apparence depuis toutes ces années alors que le monde a continué à bouger et que votre fille est déjà si grande…

Grâce à son imprimante portative, Prompto vous sort la photo sur papier et la tend à Aurora :

 

« Tiens ! Ça sera un souvenir de notre rencontre ! » lui dit-il.

 

« Merci monsieur ! » répond-elle toute heureuse.

 

« De rien. » puis il vous regarde : « Tu comptes rentrer maintenant ? »

 

« Pas tout de suite. Je dois aller jusqu’à Lestallum pour récupérer des produits qu’ils n’ont que là-bas. »

 

« Ah, d’accord. Fais attention sur la route, surtout aux abords du Ravin de Taelpar. »

 

« Merci. » « Ça m’a fait plaisir de te revoir. »

 

« A moi aussi. » vous dit-il. Puis il regarde Aurora : « J’ai été ravi de te rencontrer, Aurora. »

 

« Moi aussi monsieur ! »

 

Vous dites au revoir à Prompto et regagnez votre véhicule avec Aurora pour reprendre la route.

 

Le trajet pour arriver à Lestallum n’est pas de tout repos, d’autant qu’il vous a fallu faire des détours pour éviter des daemons ou des routes à présent inutilisables. Malgré tout, vous arrivez dans la ville fortifiée, dernier bastion de l’humanité.

La concentration de monde dans cet endroit est bien plus impressionnante, intimidant considérablement Aurora qui se cache dans vos jupons en permanence.

Vous vous dirigez vers le marché de la ville qui ne propose plus autant de d’articles que par le passé mais beaucoup de fournitures et de matériel utilitaire.

Vous échangez vos maigres possessions contre ce que vous pouvez, et êtes de nouveau interpellée par quelqu’un que vous connaissez :

 

« Ignis ! C’est elle ! »

 

« Bonjour Talcott. Ça faisait longtemps, tu as bien grandi ! » le saluez-vous jovialement.

 

« Hé hé, oui ! » vous répond-il tout fier.

                                                                                                                                                     

« Ravie de constater que tu te portes bien. » vous dit calmement Ignis.

 

« Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous voir sains et saufs. »

 

Toujours blottie contre vous, Aurora resserre son étreinte sur vos vêtements, puis lève la tête vers vous avec un regard interrogateur :

 

« C’est qui ? »

 

« C’est ta fille ? » demande aussitôt Talcott.

 

« Oui. Je vous présente Aurora. »

 

Alors que Talcott salue Aurora dans un sourire, Ignis ne dit rien, et vous adresse une expression entendue quant à la parenté de cette enfant.

Pendant que l’adolescent prend votre fille par la main pour lui faire faire le tour du marché, vous restez avec Ignis :

 

« Alors tu vis vraiment à Insomnia avec _lui_ … »

 

« …Oui. »

 

« Il y a sans aucun doute un certain nombre de choses qui m’échappent à son sujet. » poursuit-il. « J’ai commencé à essayer de rassembler des informations sur lui, mais impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit qui remonte avant son arrivée au Niflheim. »

 

Vous restez silencieuse. Vous savez que toute trace d’Ardyn a été effacée de l’histoire lorsqu’il a été rejeté et mis à l’écart du monde. Mais quelque part au fond de vous, vous espérez qu’Ignis trouve quelque chose. Comme un vestige prouvant l’existence d’Ardyn, rappelant à tout un chacun qu’il a un jour foulé cette terre en héros.

 

« Peut-être qu’il faut remonter encore plus loin… » laissez-vous échapper, pensive.

 

Ignis n’ajoute rien, mais vous voyez qu’il réfléchit à ce que vous venez de lui dire.

 

« Maman, maman ! Regarde ! »

 

Aurora revient vers vous le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles avec un petit paquet dans les mains.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » lui demandez-vous.

 

« Elle n’arrêtait pas de le fixer sur l’étalage, alors je lui ai offert. » vous dit Talcott.

 

« Dis, je peux l’ouvrir ? » s’impatiente-t-elle.

 

« Bien sûr, vas-y ! »

 

Du petit emballage rudimentaire Aurora sort un joli ruban de satin changeant violet aux reflets almandins.

 

« Il est magnifique ! » lui dites-vous. « J’espère que tu as remercié Talcott pour son cadeau ! »

 

« Merci beaucoup ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Tu peux me le mettre dans les cheveux ? »

 

« Ah, euh oui, d’accord, si tu veux… » répond l’adolescent.

 

Il noue avec hésitation et précaution le ruban dans les cheveux de votre fille, dégageant son joli visage à la peau blanche même si quelques mèches rebelles tombent encore sur son front, vous rappelant son père.

 

« Ça te va très bien. » lui dites-vous avec amour en caressant ses cheveux. « Merci, Talcott. »

 

« Ah, y a pas de quoi ! » répond-il.

 

« Nous devons rentrer maintenant. » poursuivez-vous. « Portez-vous bien tous les deux, et saluez les autres de ma part si vous les croisez. »

 

« Faites attention à vous. » dit Ignis.

 

« Au revoir ! » leur lance Aurora, alors que vous regagnez l’extérieur de la ville.

 

Il vous tarde de retrouver Ardyn.

 

***

 

Evitant les daemons et soldats magitech qui hantent la ville fantôme d’Insomnia, vous pénétrez dans la Citadelle avec Aurora endormie dans vos bras.

Alors que vous montez les marches, vous vous souvenez de ce jour où vous avez vu Regis les gravir avec Noctis de la même façon. Aujourd’hui, vous comprenez mieux ce qu’il a pu ressentir. Le poids qu’un parent doit assumer pour protéger son enfant, tout en sachant qu’il ne pourra pas être à ses côtés lorsque les plus dures épreuves de la vie l’accableront.

Vous serrez Aurora un peu plus contre vous. Vous ferez de votre mieux pour la protéger le plus longtemps possible.

Même si…

 

Dans le hall, vous pouvez deviner la silhouette d’Ardyn. Il s’approche de vous et vous prend toutes les deux dans ses bras de façon à la fois infiniment douce et résolument ferme.

Son étreinte est si agréable…

 

« Tu as mis le temps. » dit-il. « Pendant un instant j’ai eu peur de ne jamais vous revoir. »

 

« Désolée… » « On est là maintenant. » ajoutez-vous paisiblement.

 

Il dépose un baiser sur votre front avant de regarder Aurora avec tendresse.

 

« Elle dort vraiment à poings fermés. »

 

« Oui, le voyage a été riche en d’émotions et en surprises pour elle. »

 

« Je vois ça… » dit-il en soulevant entre ses doigts le ruban parme et pourpre en souriant.

 

« Je vais aller la coucher… »

 

« Attends. » vous dit-il.

 

De nouveau il se rapproche de vous et vous serre dans ses bras.

 

« Vous êtes ce que j’ai de plus précieux. Alors… » mais il ne finit  pas sa phrase.

 

« Je sais. » lui murmurez-vous tendrement en vous blottissant contre lui.

 

***

 

Une fois Aurora mise au lit, vous rejoignez Ardyn dans votre chambre. Chaque fois que vous rentrez dans cette pièce, vous vous demandez si ça sera la dernière. Vous n’avez aucun moyen de savoir quand Noctis reviendra, et cela vous ronge chaque seconde. Car lorsqu’il reviendra… tout ça sera fini.

 

« Ardyn… » l’appelez-vous calmement.

 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » dit-il en se retournant vers vous.

 

« Je dois absolument te dire quelque chose. »

 

Devant votre expression solennelle il ne prononce pas un mot, se dirige vers le lit, s’assoit dessus et tapote le matelas pour vous inviter à le rejoindre.

Vous vous exécutez et vous asseyez à côté de lui.

 

« C’est à propos du retour de Noctis. »

 

Vous sentez votre estomac se nouer à l’évocation de cet évènement. Le regard d’Ardyn quant à lui laisse apparaître une profonde tristesse même s’il s’efforce de rester impassible.

 

« Je… »

 

Les mots sont difficiles à trouver. Mais vous y avez bien réfléchi. Vous avez pris votre décision.

 

« Le jour où Noctis reviendra… je veux que tu me tues. »

 

Il ouvre de grands yeux, surpris par votre requête.

 

« Tu sais, depuis que j’ai été contaminée par le parasite, j’ai été frappée de la même malédiction que toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il adviendra de ma personne une fois que Noctis aura accompli la prophétie. Peut-être que je mourrai, éradiquée comme le parasite en moi, peut-être que je redeviendrai mortelle, peut-être que ça n’aura aucun effet, ou peut-être encore autre chose. »

« Noctis ne sera jamais capable de me tuer, c’est à peine s’il osera avec toi. C’est pourquoi je veux que tu le fasses. Si en plus ma mort peut pousser Noctis à te vaincre, alors c’est parfait. Il en va de même pour toi d’ailleurs. Si je ne suis plus là, tu auras moins de regrets à abandonner cette vie. Alors, lorsqu’il reviendra, je veux que tu mettes fin à mes jours. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Le seul à pouvoir me blesser suffisamment avec ses pouvoirs pour que j’en meure. »

 

Vous pensez sincèrement tout ce que vous lui déclamez. Vous espérez réellement que votre mort pourra aider Ardyn.

Pourtant quelque part au fond de vous, une autre raison vous pousse à agir de la sorte. Une raison bien moins noble et beaucoup plus égoïste que finalement, vous avouez à Ardyn en même temps qu’à vous-même :

 

« Je refuse de vivre sans toi. » ajoutez-vous en sanglotant. « Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi. Je ne pourrai pas supporter de te perdre. »

 

Vous pleurez à chaudes larmes, incapable de contenir votre chagrin.

 

« Ardyn, je t’aime trop pour pouvoir continuer sans toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes ! Je suis incapable de te survivre ! » lui dites-vous alors que vos joues sont maintenant recouvertes du scintillement de vos pleurs.

 

« Viens là. » vous murmure Ardyn en vous prenant dans ses bras.

 

Vous continuez de répandre votre chagrin alors qu’il vous dorlote et vous couvre de baisers.

Après un moment, ses caresses vous ont suffisamment rassurée pour que vous vous calmiez.

Ardyn n’a pas dit mot quant à votre déclaration. Vous redoutez qu’il vous trouve stupide ou qu’il refuse.

A votre grande surprise, il ne conteste pas votre décision, mais ajoute :

 

« Et pour Aurora ? »

 

Vous vous redressez et le regardez.

 

« Tu vas la laisser toute seule ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

« Rien ne garantit que je sois encore en vie après que Noctis ait accompli son devoir. » faites-vous remarquer. « A l’inverse, s’il se trouve que je suis toujours immortelle, je ne pourrai pas supporter une éternité sans toi. »

 

Il pose sa main sur votre joue, et laisse échapper un soupir :

 

« Je suis désolé. »

 

Vous vous laissez aller à l’inquiétude et à la déception devant sa réponse. Il ne va pas accepter ? Mais il poursuit :

 

« Je suis désolé que tu doives vivre ça. »

 

Vous le fixez anxieusement.

 

« Je le ferai. » vous dit-il.

 

« Oh, mer… » commencez-vous pour le remercier mais il ne vous laisse pas finir :

 

« Cependant je ne veux plus qu’on en parle. » « Le moment venu, j’accèderai à ta requête, si ça peut t’apaiser. En attendant, je veux que tu oublies tout ça. »

 

Vous vous apprêtez à acquiescer mais Ardyn se jette sur vous et vous embrasse passionnément, vous empêchant de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Puis il glisse ses mains dans votre dos en descendant jusqu’à vos reins et vous rapproche de lui d’un mouvement empreint d’excitation.

Son amour pour vous est si débordant que vous vous laissez complètement faire alors que ses lèvres parcourent impétueusement votre cou, puis votre poitrine qu’il exhibe en vous ôtant votre haut.

Vous sentez ses doigts effleurer chaque partie de votre anatomie d’un mouvement si parfait qu’il déclenche en vous des torrents de plénitude.

Il vient nicher son nez sous votre sein droit avant de remonter doucement sur la partie supérieure et de la titiller du bout de la langue, vous provoquant un soupir d’extase.

Vous vous sentez incapable de riposter devant ses assauts enflammés qui vous procurent un plaisir inouï, des frissonnements de votre peau jusqu’aux tréfonds de votre corps.

Poursuivant ses caresses enivrées il vous retire tous vos vêtements avant de se déshabiller à son tour et de recouvrir complètement votre corps du sien en vous allongeant sur le lit.

Il ne vous laisse pas une seconde de répit, stimulant chaque parcelle de votre être du bout de ses doigts, de ses pieds, de sa verge, de ses cheveux, de ses lèvres. Vous le sentez partout sur vous, totalement soumise à ses attouchements fiévreux vous rendant vulnérable à la moindre de ses stimulations.

Vous ressentez la puissance de ses mains et de ses bras qui vous retournent d’un mouvement brûlant et dominateur, vous plaçant sur le ventre. Vous le sentez saisir vos fesses et se rapprocher de vous à genoux alors que vous lui offrez votre lune avec abandon.

Vous percevez sa pression sur votre bassin pour relever votre postère jusqu’à sentir son pénis frôler votre vulve pendant que vous prenez appui sur vos avant-bras. Vos cuisses sont écartées et vous devinez les jambes d’Ardyn entre les vôtres se rapprocher jusqu’à ce que son membre pénètre votre corps d’un mouvement fluide et véhément.

Vous laissez échapper de petits sons à chacun de ses coups de reins envoyant son pénis au cœur de votre anatomie. Puis vous sentez ses mains courir le long de votre dos vous incitant à suivre ses mouvements.

Totalement détendue vous soulevez votre buste en vous appuyant sur vos mains puis vous vous laissez retomber vers le lit, basculant votre bassin en rythme avec ses coups de reins. Vous placez vos épaules en hauteur pour baisser vos hanches et repousser son pénis vers l’extérieur de votre vagin tout en conservant le gland à l’intérieur dans une danse combinée faisant frotter sa verge tantôt sur l’avant tantôt sur l’arrière. Vous continuez à rouler sensuellement votre dos pour éprouver ce délicieux va-et-vient vous conduisant aux portes de la transe.

La main ferme et douce d’Ardyn se faufile entre vos cuisses pour venir effleurer votre vulve. Vous sentez la pression de ses doigts sur votre clitoris, jouant avec vos émotions, ajoutant une dose supplémentaire à l’euphorie dans laquelle vous vous noyiez déjà.

Incapable de résister à ses sulfureux stimuli, vous lâchez des cris d’extase à chacun de vos souffles en synchronisation avec les allées et venues de son organe dans votre corps. Il accélère le mouvement, son souffle chaud s’accentuant sur vous pendant que vous exultez à deux doigts de la pâmoison tant le plaisir ressenti est colossal.

Puis la pression se fait si forte qu’elle éclate en vous, répandant le nectar de l’amour dans tout votre être, élevant votre âme dans un état supérieur et vous faisant tutoyer les étoiles.

 

Vous vous laissez tomber sur le dos, à la fois vidée de toute préoccupation et remplie d’une plénitude sans limite. Au-dessus de vous, vous dominant de sa hauteur, Ardyn vous dévore des yeux avec un sourire satisfait. Puis il se penche vers vous, ses mains caressant éperdument votre corps de votre bassin jusqu’à votre cou pour venir saisir votre visage. Ses yeux dorés vous fascinent au point que vous ne puissiez plus bouger alors qu’il relève votre menton et écrase ardemment ses lèvres sur les vôtres, glissant sa langue dans votre bouche et tournant avec la vôtre dans un échange passionné.

Alors qu’il éloigne légèrement son visage du votre et que vous le regardez, totalement soumise, il passe ses doigts dans vos cheveux et chuchote :

 

« Je t’aime. »


	19. Minuit (Partie 2)

Les années ont passé.

Aurora a fêté son dixième anniversaire.

 

En grandissant, elle n’a cessé de se montrer curieuse et de vous poser de nombreuses questions.

« Qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être au soleil ? » « Pourquoi vous ne vieillissez pas ? » « Pourquoi on habite que tous les trois ici ? » « Pourquoi vous avez l’air si tristes ? »

Avec Ardyn, vous avez convenu de ne rien lui cacher. Ainsi, alors qu’elle fleurissait et gagnait en maturité, vous lui avez expliqué.

Vous lui avez parlé de la chaleur du soleil qui fait pousser les plantes et réchauffe l’atmosphère. Vous lui avez appris ce que sont les daemons, les soldats magitech, le parasite et l’effet que sa contamination a provoqué sur vous et son père. Vous lui avez raconté le lourd passé d’Ardyn, de son histoire il y a 2000 ans jusqu’à ses actions au Niflheim. Et vous lui avez conté la prophétie du Roi Elu qui un jour viendra ramener la lumière…

 

« En vous tuant tous les deux ? »

 

« Oui. » lui avez-vous répondu tristement.

 

« Mais, ce n’est pas juste ! » s’était-elle insurgée.

 

« Non, ça ne l’est pas. » lui a rétorqué Ardyn. « La vie est ainsi faite. Pleine d’injustice et d’adversité. Mais elle est aussi une force inextinguible qui trouve toujours son chemin vers l’avenir. Comme toi. » ajouta-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules d’Aurora.

 

« Comme moi ? »

 

« Oui. Tu es l’avenir de ce monde. Ne perds jamais espoir et tu trouveras ta voie. »

 

 

C’est une matinée comme les autres. Une matinée ? Une après-midi ? Difficile à dire avec cette obscurité permanente. Le ciel est perpétuellement assombri par la pollution daemonique et la lumière du jour est toujours inexistante.

 

Vous entrez dans le séjour les bras chargés de livres que vous avez lus de trop nombreuses fois. Un détail attire votre attention sur le fauteuil :

 

« Aurora ! Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas laisser trainer tes affaires n’importe où ! »

 

Vous n’obtenez aucune réponse, votre fille faisant la sourde oreille à vos remontrances dans sa chambre. Ardyn apparait alors dans le salon.

 

« Oh, tu tombes bien, » lui dites-vous, « …j’aurais besoin que tu dises deux mots à ta fille à propos de… »

 

Vous ne finissez pas votre phrase.

 

L’expression d’Ardyn en dit long sur ce qui vient de se passer. La peur monte instantanément en vous. Vous savez. Mais vous ne voulez pas. Vous ne dites rien, comme si ne pas en parler pouvait tout faire disparaître…

 

« C’est l’heure. » vous annonce Ardyn.

 

Vous laissez tomber vos livres au sol dans un fracas reflétant l’état de votre âme.

 

_Non. Pas maintenant._

 

Ardyn vous regarde d’un air désolé. Puis il s’approche de vous, vous prend dans ses bras et vous murmure :

 

« Tu peux toujours renoncer si tu veux. »

 

Vous reculez et le fixez :

 

« Tu en es sûr ? » demandez-vous, la voix tremblante. « Tu es sûr qu’il est revenu ? »

 

Le regard d’Ardyn se durcit, il soupire et vous répond :

 

« Absolument. »

 

Votre cœur bat si vite que vous avez le sentiment qu’il s’est arrêté. Alors c’est vraiment là. Ici. Maintenant. Ce que vous redoutiez depuis dix ans. Ce qui mettra un terme à vos souffrances, celles d’Ardyn, celles du monde…

 

« Noctis est en route. »

 

« … Et on a combien de temps ? » chuchotez-vous.

 

« Très peu. Il vient d’entrer dans la ville. »

 

Vous déglutissez péniblement. Alors ça y est. Tout est fini.

 

« Il faut prévenir Aurora… » dites-vous.

 

« Pas la peine. » répond-elle.

 

Vous tournez la tête vers votre fille qui vous fixe depuis l’autre bout de la pièce.

 

« J’ai entendu. »

 

Vous la regardez d’un air attristé. Pourquoi faut-il que cette enfant porte ce fardeau elle aussi ?

Pendant un court instant, aucun de vous trois ne prononce le moindre mot. Vous savez tous ce qui va se passer. Vous savez tous que c’est inéluctable. Mais maintenant que vous êtes face à votre destin, il n’a jamais semblé aussi sordide et ridicule.

 

« Viens Aurora. » dit doucement Ardyn en tendant la main vers elle.

 

Elle s’exécute et se rapproche de vous. Ardyn vous enveloppe toutes les deux dans ses bras, vous serrant contre lui avec amour. Vous saisissez Aurora d’un bras et Ardyn de l’autre, les serrant à votre tour contre vous.

Vous n’ajoutez rien, profitant de cette dernière embrassade en famille, simplement vous trois et rien d’autre.

 

Comme si cela lui avait donné le courage nécessaire, Ardyn relâche son étreinte autour de vous :

 

« Je vais y aller. J’ai des petites choses à préparer pour leur arrivée. Attendez-moi là-haut. »

 

Vous agrippez le bras d’Ardyn.

 

« Ne t’inquiète pas. Je reviens. Pour cette fois… »

 

Vous le laissez partir et restez seule avec votre fille.

 

« Aurora… va préparer tes affaires. » lui dites-vous gentiment.

 

« … D’accord. » répond-elle sur un ton impassible.

 

Vous faites de votre mieux pour donner le change, mais vous n’en menez pas large. Vous êtes sur le point de tout perdre, mais vous vous efforcez de faire bonne figure pour votre fille. Elle aura bientôt un avenir, et c’est tout ce qui compte.

 

 

Vous attendez le retour d’Ardyn dans la Salle du Trône.

Assise sur les marches avec Aurora, vous regardez le fauteuil où s’asseyait autrefois Regis. Cette époque semble si loin…

 

« Aurora. »

 

Elle tourne la tête vers vous.

 

« … Tu es sûre que tu veux rester ? »

 

Elle acquiesce.

 

« C’est que, je ne veux pas t’infliger ça. Je ne t’en voudrai pas si tu décides de ne pas rester. » dites-vous en caressant ses cheveux.

 

« Je sais. » répond-elle calmement. « Mais je veux être avec toi jusqu’au bout. Sinon je vais m’en vouloir. »

 

Vous déposez un baiser sur son front. Sa maturité est impressionnante, et son attitude pondérée face à ce qui l’attend vous rappelle son père.

 

Finalement, les portes de la salle s’ouvrent sur Ardyn. Vous vous relevez instantanément.

 

« Bon. Les enfants sont occupés à jouer avec Ifrit. »

 

Il s’avance vers vous avec une expression des plus sérieuses :

 

« C’est maintenant ou jamais. »

 

Vous acquiescez fermement.

Vous descendez les marches pour vous retrouver face à Ardyn. Des larmes se forment dans vos yeux mais ne coulent pas. Vous êtes déterminée et résolue. Vous jetez un dernier coup d’œil vers Aurora et lui souriez. Elle vous rend votre sourire. Puis vous inspirez profondément, relevez la tête, regardez l’amour de votre vie dans les yeux et clamez :

 

« Je suis prête. »

 

Ardyn réduit la distance qui vous sépare, passe sa main gauche derrière votre tête pour la rapprocher de la sienne et vous embrasse passionnément. Puis vous sentez sa main droite se poser sur votre poitrine alors qu’il éloigne ses lèvres des vôtres et vous murmure :

 

« Je suis désolé… »

 

Une lumière verte jaillit de la paume de sa main alors que vous sentez le parasite quitter votre corps petit à petit, emportant avec lui les étincelles de votre vie. Vous vous sentez de plus en plus faible alors qu’Ardyn absorbe le mal qui vous rongeait, jusqu’à ce que vos jambes ne supportent plus votre poids. Alors que vous flanchez, Ardyn vous rattrape doucement de son bras gauche et accompagne votre chute au sol.

Vous le regardez pour la dernière fois tandis que votre vision se trouble et que vous vous sentez à peine en mesure d’articuler vos derniers mots…

 

« Merci… Je t’attendrai… dans l’au-delà. »

 

Et ce fût le noir complet.

 

 

Le silence.

Le temps dans la Salle du Trône est comme suspendu.

Le vide remplit tout l’espace.

 

La tête penchée sur le corps de sa bien-aimée, Ardyn laisse échapper quelques larmes silencieuses.

 

Aurora descend lentement les escaliers, chaque marche semblant être une épreuve. Puis elle vient s’agenouiller à côté de son père, et lui prend la main.

Ardyn regarde sa fille dans une expression mêlée de fierté et de tristesse. Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux comme il a l’habitude de le faire.

 

« Arrêtes papa, tu me décoiffes. » dit-elle doucement.

 

« Comme si on pouvait vraiment coiffer nos cheveux. » lui répond-il d’un petit sourire.

 

Puis il se relève, prend une profonde inspiration et retrouve son attitude habituelle. Il fixe le trône devant lui, déterminé.

 

« Ça va aller ? » demande Aurora.

 

Ardyn la dévisage d’un air surpris :

 

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. »

 

Elle lui sourit.

 

« Ça va aller pour moi. » dit-elle, comme si elle voulait rassurer et encourager son père pour les épreuves à venir en faisant en sorte qu’il ne s’inquiète pas pour elle.

 

« D’accord. » lui répond-il avant de l’embrasser sur le dessus de la tête. « Tu as intérêt à t’en sortir. Ta mère et moi te faisons confiance. Ne nous déçois pas. » ajoute-t-il comme un défi.

 

« Promis. »

 

 

Lorsque Noctis et ses amis franchissent enfin la porte de la Salle du Trône, Aurora est cachée derrière les escaliers alors qu’Ardyn est assis sur le fauteuil royal de façon provocatrice.

 

« Tu n’as décidément pas le vent en poupe. » lance Ardyn au Roi Elu pendant que ce dernier découvre horrifié le spectacle qu’il a préparé pour lui.

 

Suspendus du plafond les corps de Luna, Regis, Nyx et Iedolas viennent s’ajouter au cadavre de la mère d’Aurora gisant toujours sur le sol.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » s’énerve Noctis devant cette macabre mise en scène. « Tu l’as tuée aussi ?! »

 

« Allons, cela ne doit pas te surprendre. » lui répond Ardyn le plus calmement du monde. « Tu es ici pour récupérer ton trône, non ? Alors, viens le chercher ! »

 

« Et comment ! C’est ma place, et je compte bien la reprendre ! »

 

A cet instant Ardyn projette des éclats lumineux violacés dévorés de flammes noires qui viennent percuter les compagnons de Noctis. Ignis, Prompto et Gladiolus s’effondrent au sol tandis que Noctis se retourne et dans sa colère somme Ardyn de lui fournir des explications.

 

« Je me suis débarrassé des éléments importuns, afin que nous soyons entre rois. » lui répond-il alors qu’il se déplace vers l’ouverture de la fenêtre.

 

« Je t’attends, Noctis. » dit-il avant de se téléporter au pied de la Citadelle, non sans avoir lancé un furtif regard à l’attention d’Aurora.

 

Sur le point de rejoindre Ardyn, Noctis prend tout de même le temps de se tourner vers ses amis et de s’agenouiller auprès d’eux, inquiet.

 

« Ils sont seulement en train de dormir. » dit Aurora en sortant de sa cachette.

 

Surpris, Noctis fait volte-face vers la fillette.

 

« Je veillerai sur tes amis durant ton combat. Tu peux y aller sans crainte. »

 

« Tu es… » commence Noctis.

 

« Tu sais très bien qui je suis. » le coupe Aurora. « Va maintenant. Tu dois accomplir ton devoir. »

 

Bien que Noctis soit étonné par l’aplomb d’Aurora, il se relève et adopte lui-même une attitude résolue.

 

« D’accord. » dit-il à Aurora en déposant sa main sur son épaule. Puis il monte les escaliers menant au trône et se téléporte à son tour en bas pour rejoindre Ardyn.

 

Aurora se retrouve seule dans la salle avec les amis de Noctis endormis.

En tendant l’oreille, elle peut entendre les lames s’entrechoquer en contrebas. Chaque impact est comme un coup donné directement en plein cœur. Elle voudrait pleurer, mais elle se retient. Elle a promis à ses parents de rester forte.

Doucement, les trois compères reprennent connaissance. Ils se relèvent péniblement, la main sur leur tête encore endolorie par le maléfice d’Ardyn.

 

« Raah, le sale fils de… » commence Gladiolus mais il s’interrompt en voyant Aurora.

 

« Aurora ? » demande Prompto.

 

« Oui. » répond-elle.

 

« Alors c’est toi… » dit Gladiolus.

 

Bien qu’ils soient tous interloqués par la présence de la fillette, ils se rassemblent et décident de se diriger vers la sortie.

 

« N’y allez pas. » leur somme Aurora. « Ne vous en faites pas pour Noctis. Il va y arriver. Mais vous devez le laisser livrer ce combat seul. »

 

Les trois amis se regardent, perplexes et déstabilisés par le ton si assuré et mature d’Aurora.

 

« Très bien. Nous n’interviendrons pas. » lui dit finalement Ignis après réflexion.

 

« Merci. » répond-elle.

 

 

Le petit groupe descend au rez-de-chaussée de la Citadelle, d’où il peut suivre à travers les vitres le combat d’Ardyn et de Noctis.

Aurora ne les quitte pas des yeux alors qu’ils virevoltent dans les airs, se rendant coup pour coup.

Les amis de Noctis échangent des expressions de tristesse et de compassion quant à la jeune fille. Ils ne disent rien, suspendus à l’évolution du combat tout comme elle.

 

Aurora s’efforce de rester impassible, même si elle ne peut complètement dissimuler sa peur. Elle suit l’affrontement comme si le temps s’était gelé autour d’elle, ne laissant exister que la bataille pour le destin du monde.

Un sentiment domine pourtant. Elle est fière de son père.

 

Soudain, Ardyn et Noctis tombent tous les deux au sol sur la place de la Citadelle. Ils ont l’air à bout de force. Aurora ne peut s’empêcher de tressaillir alors qu’elle aperçoit le visage fatigué de son père. Prompto se place derrière elle et pose en silence des mains rassurantes sur les épaules de la fillette.

 

Ce sont les derniers instants.

Les derniers coups.

Les dernières secondes de douleur en ce monde.

 

Finalement, après un échange magistral à l’Arsenal fantôme, Noctis dégaine l’épée de son père et la plante dans la poitrine d’Ardyn dans un mouvement aussi précis que dévastateur.

 

« Aaah… Je vois… Tu as bien choisi ton arme… » laisse échapper Ardyn avant de s’effondrer au sol.

 

Cette fois c’en est trop pour Aurora.

Elle se dégage de Prompto, se précipite sur la porte pour l’ouvrir avec véhémence et court jusqu’au chevet de son père.

 

Elle s’agenouille à côté de lui alors qu’il dit à Noctis :

 

« Tu as gagné, roi élu... Tu vas chasser les ténèbres ? Ramener la lumière et la paix dans ce monde ? Et effacer une fois de plus mon nom de l’Histoire... »

 

« Papa… » dit Aurora en prenant sa main dans les siennes.

 

Ardyn tourne lentement sa tête vers elle :

 

« Ne pleure pas… Ça va bien se passer… tu verras… si Noctis est disposé à aller jusqu’au bout… » ajoute-t-il en le regardant.

 

« Je ramènerai la lumière et cette fois... tu reposeras en paix. Ferme les yeux... et dors pour l’éternité. » lui répond-il.

 

« Ha ! Je t’attendrai dans l’au-delà… » conclut Ardyn dans un souffle, avant de tourner de nouveau son visage vers Aurora et de lui adresser un dernier sourire sincère et serein.

 

Puis ses yeux se ferment enfin, son corps se désagrège et disparait en fumée, s’envolant dans la noirceur de la nuit.

 

Le clapotis de la pluie qui s’abat sur le monde est le seul son troublant la tranquillité du lieu. Ses gouttes tombent comme autant de larmes sur Noctis et Aurora.

 

« Je suis désolé. » articule finalement Noctis.

 

Aurora relève la tête vers lui et le dévisage. Il serait si facile de le blâmer pour ce qui vient d’arriver.

 

« … Je ne t’en veux pas. Mais tu dois aller au bout de ta mission. C’est ce qu’il voulait. » dit-elle.

 

Noctis hoche la tête en signe d’approbation.

 

« Je vais le faire. »

 

 

Sur le parvis de la Citadelle, Noctis dit au revoir à ses compagnons.

Aurora reste avec eux. A présent, ce sont les personnes dont elle est le plus proche.

 

Alors qu’ils s’occupent de défaire des hordes de daemons, Aurora attend. Le monde attend.

 

Tant de vies auront dû être sacrifiées pour en arriver là. Tant d’existences détruites, tant de peur, de souffrance, de haine, de tristesse, de pertes, de colère, de ténèbres.

Tant de destins brisés, d’épreuves à surmonter, de tragédies à jouer.

 

Mais en cette heure fatidique, tout prend enfin un sens.

 

Du sommet de la Citadelle jaillit une lumière d’un blanc pur aveuglant.

L’espace d’un instant, il n’est plus possible de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

 

La lumière se répand sur l’ensemble du monde, gagnant sur les ténèbres et désintégrant la moindre présence du parasite maudit qui transformait les êtres vivants en daemons et obscurcissait les cieux.

 

Les combats cessent. Les nuages se dissipent.

 

Au loin, une douce lueur orangée émerge sur l’horizon et s’intensifie à chaque seconde, montant toujours plus haut dans le ciel jusqu’à baigner le monde de sa chaleur réconfortante.

 

Debout, le regard tourné vers le fabuleux spectacle qu’elle découvre pour la première fois, émue, Aurora murmure alors que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues jusqu’au sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres :

 

« Vous avez réussi. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'épilogue de cette fanfiction, "Aurora's Journey", raconte l'histoire d'Aurora à travers plusieurs chapitres. On la suit dans le monde sauvé par Noctis, essayant de trouver sa voie avec l'héritage de son père pour finalement accomplir elle aussi son destin et guider l'humanité dans cette nouvelle aube.
> 
> L'épilogue pouvant se lire indépendamment et n'abordant pas tout à fait les mêmes problématiques, vous le trouverez répertorié comme une fanfiction à part entière.


End file.
